A Different World
by Riclo
Summary: When one of Twilight's spells goes wrong, two humans get sent to Equestria. However, it won't all be fun and games as a certain chaotic enemy gets released. Follow these two humans as they help fight this new threat, as well as adapt to life in Equestria. Despite the image for this fic, it is not a troll-fic. *CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION*
1. Chapter 1, Entering

**A/N This is my first story to post on this site, so if there are any errors, let me know and I'll try and fix them. Other then that this is my first MLP fan-fic, hope you enjoy. And so you know,**

"This is talk"

_'This is thought'_

**Now, let the story begin.**

UPDATED A/N: This story is currently under revision. I would advise you do not begin reading until it is complete. This should only last a couple months at most. Hopefully. Chances are it's going to last alot longer... unfortunately. Once revision is completed, the final chapter to this story will be added. **This chapter has been revised!** End A/N

_**Saturday, 5:59 AM.**_

**Duston's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. "God damnit. I always forget to shut it off on Friday nights." I muttered, as I reached my hand out to shut the alarm. I groggily got up and turned my laptop on. I put on some clothes and went back to my laptop. After two minutes of waiting for it to start up, I entered the next episode of MLP. For the past couple of weeks I always watched an episode in the morning, just for the heck of it. I watched one episode, before going into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Alright..." I mumbled, looking around. I picked up a cereal box on-top of of the fridge, and placed it on the table. After getting the bowl, spoon, and milk, I suddenly heard my phone ring, causing me to jump slightly. _'Guess I left it in my pocket last night.'_ I took it out, and saw it was my friend Flint. I answered it, and held it up to my ear.

"Hey Flint."

"Hey man, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the firing range with me, being your parents are gone for the weekend."

"Yeah we could do that, what time?"

"How about 9:00?"

"Seems good, see you then."

"Alright, see ya."

With that, he hung up. I checked the time on the phone: 6:24 AM. "Oh I have plenty of time." I proceeded to sit down, and begin eating.

Within what I guessed was around fifteen minutes, I finished. I placed everything in the sink to be washed later, when I heard the faint sound of what sounded like games. _'What..?'_ I walked into the living room, where I thought I heard the sounds, to see my 13 year old brother Klade laying on the couch, playing some Call of Duty game on the flat-screen TV in the room.

"When did you get here?" I inquired, confused.

"I've been here." He responded flatly, like how he always talked.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Wow..." I replied, shaking my head slightly. _'How did I not notice him before? Man I suck sometimes..'_ I proceeded to walk back into my room, deciding to watch a couple more episodes.

Before I knew it, it was already nearing eight o'clock. I closed the laptop, and grabbed a backpack from one of my cabinets. I opened it, and looked inside. _'Yeah, like I thought. All the guns and everything's already in there from the last time.' _I closed it, before placing it on my back. I checked the time: 8:18 PM. _'Alright, still got a few minutes.' _I proceeded to exit the room, looking at Klade.

"Where you going?" He asked, flatly as always.

"Just going out with a friend, so you're going to be here alone." I answered, looking at him.

"Alright." He responding, not showing much of any interest. He was trustworthy enough to be kept alone- not like he did much anyway.

_'I guess I can leave early. It's not like I'm doing much else right now.'_ I began walking toward the front door, before slowing down a little._ 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something...'_ I just stood there for a few seconds, before suddenly remembering what it was. _'Right! Got a bring a couple water bottles.'_ I began heading back into the kitchen, walking up to the fridge. I placed my hand on the handle, and opened it, grabbing a few water bottles. I proceeded to close it, before putting them in a side-compartment of the backpack. I then walked back to the front door, before suddenly feeling my mind numb.

_'Wha..' _

I found myself begin to feel faint, as I felt myself begin to fall backwards. I fell on the ground, seeing darkness surround me, before passing out immediately afterwards.

_10 minutes earlier in Equestria._

**Twilight's POV**

I had just read a spell in a book that seemed rather interesting. It only required any kind of object. Either a rock, candle- anything. The basic point of the spell was to teleport any object, to any place. However, it wasn't easy, as I had to concentrate at both places at the same time, plus concentrate at the familiar teleport spell. I looked around, before calling out.

"Spike!" I called out.

"Yes Twilight?" Spike responded, running into the room I was in.

"I need you to go outside and get me something. Like, um... a rock!" I replied.

"Alright, be right back!" He said, before running out the door. I proceeded to study the spell again, making sure I was reading all the details correctly. It never hurt to be extra-sure.

After a few minutes, Spike came running back in. "Here ya go Twilight!" He exclaimed, handing me a moderately sized rock.

"Thank you Spike." I replied, smiling, before looking back at the book.

"No problem." He responded, before walking off into another room. I then placed two stray books a few feet in front of me. I put the rock on one, and left the other one empty.

_'Okay. All I gotta do is move the rock to the other book.' _ I reviewed the spell one more time, before focusing on the rock. The rock glowed in a purple light, then disappeared in a bright flash. I looked over at the other book, and prepared to make the rock reappear. I concentrated, closing my eyes, trying to make the rock reappear. I started to feel a massive strain in my head, however, but continued on, determined. I hadn't noticed, but my horn was glowing very bright. _'Okay this is starting to take too long.'_

Just then Spike walked into the room. "Are you alright Twilight?" He asked, confused and curious. I couldn't answer him, though. I was too focused on the spell to even comprehend what he said. The strain in my head was getting worse every second. _'What is going wrong!'_ I began to regret doing the spell, panicking. Did I read the spell wrong? How!? I reviewed it so many times! Before I could keep thinking, there was an incredibly bright flash of light. The strain in my head disappeared, signaling that the spell was completed. _'Finally...'_ I collapsed on the ground, panting, noticing I was sweating a little.

"Twilight are you alright?" I heard Spike call out, who was running over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think.. I probably just need to rest a little." I said getting back up.

"What did you do?" Spike asked me, curious.

"I just did a teleportation spell..." I replied, seeming a little confused. I looked over in the direction I did the spell, to see two strange creatures.

"What are those things? Is that what you were trying to teleport?" Spike inquired, looking at them.

"..I don't know." I responded, genuinely confused. How did they get here? I was just trying to teleport a rock.. "They might be from the Everfree forest, so we should be careful." I continued. There proceeded to be an awkward silence.

"..What should we do with them?" Spike spoke up. "Throw them back in the forest?"

"I.. I don't know." I replied, looking across them. "Well they wear clothes, and I've never seen creatures like them in my life. I don't think they're from the forest, but I really don't know... I think I'll just put them in my basement for now, until they wake up."

"Are you sure? They can be dangerous.."

"Well I guess we'll find out then." I used my magic to lift the two creatures. I walked into the basement, and placed them on two spare beds I had in the corner of the room. I then walked back up into the main room. "Spike, I need you to watch them. I'm going to rest for awhile. Wake me up if they do anything." I stated as I walked up to my room. "Sure thing Twilight!" Spike responded. I tiredly collapsed into my bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

**Duston's POV**

I slowly began to feel myself waking up, seeming confused. I felt around, feeling to be in a bed. _'What?'_ I slowly started to open my eyes. I saw some figure staring at me with green dragon-like eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was due to the darkness. "..Hello?" I eventually said, slowly and cautiously, still confused. The figure quickly ran off and went through a door on the other side of the room, before I could say anything else. _'That was weird.'_ I looked around the room. I saw alot of strange machines and other equipment. _'How the hell..? What? How did I get here? I was getting ready to go to the firing range with Flint, then what? Alright, lets go through this step by step. I got up, got ready for the firing range...Walked into the kitchen to get some water bottles...Then I started to feel a little dizzy...I can't seem to remember anymore.'_ I noticed another bed next to me. It was too dark, however, and I couldn't tell who was in it. Suddenly, I heard a tune play, making me jump. I relaxed, realizing it was only my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the caller; Flint. I answered it slowly, cautiously looking around.

"..Hello?"

"Where you at man? It's 9:15 here!"

"I.. don't know... I'm in some room with alot of weird stuff inside. I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"What do ya mean you're in strange room? How'd you get there?"

"I don't know... I was getting ready to go to meet you up at the firing range when I started to feel dizzy. I must of passed ou- Oh shit I'm gonna have to call you back, I think someone's coming in." I quickly stated, as I quickly hung up the phone and slid it in my pocket. I heard a door open. A few seconds afterwards, a light turned on, giving a better view of the room. I looked in the direction of the door. My heart almost stopped when I saw who it was, a look of shock and confusion on my face. There, standing in the doorway, was Twilight Sparkle from MLP. _'Whaaaa? No, this has to be a dream. This... this just... Alright, try to be normal. I can't let her know about the show and all of that. I'll play this like it's real, just in-case.'_ She cautiously walked down the stairs.

"..Hello?" She called out, looking at me.

"Hi." I simply replied, my mind still a little blown. She jumped when she said that, which made me slightly chuckle. "..I'm not going to hurt you, so you could just relax." I could visibly tell she didn't, but it wouldn't bother me.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, still seeming cautious.

"...Somewhere that isn't here." I replied, deciding not to get too specific.

"...And where is that?"

"..Look, I'll just be straightforward- I am very certain I am not from this world. Can you just say where I'm at?" I asked, still doing the 'stupid act'.

"...Okay... You are in Equestria. To be more specific, Ponyville." She replied.

"I've never heard of those places in my life.."

"Alright...then..."

"...So who are you then?" I asked, feeling a little awkward.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, who might you be?" She inquired, seeming to be more confident.

"I am Duston." I answered.

"Ok Duston...but who's the other one in the bed?" She asked. I proceeded to look in the other bed, the new-found light enabling me to see that the figure was Klade.

"His name is Klade." I stated, looking back at her. There was an awkward silence, before I eventually spoke up. "..So do you mind taking me and my brother on a tour through Ponyville?" I asked to break the silence.

"Uh... don't you want to get back to your own world? I'm sure I can send you back."

"I'm... I'd rather just do a tour right now."

"Oh... well okay then. Sure. I'll be right back." She responded, running out the door.

_'I really hope this isn't a dream.'_ I shook awake Klade. "Klade get up."

"Why?" He responded.

"Just get up." He slowly started to get up, seeming confused and a little irritated.

"What do yo- where am I?" He quickly asked, looking around, seeming alerted.

"Are you familiar with a place called Equestria?" I inquired.

"...Yes, why are you asking me that?"

"Because that is where you are, right now." He just stared at me, responding several seconds later.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Just then I heard the basement door open back up. Twilight proceeded to walk inside, looking over at us two.

"Are you ready?" She asked, smiling a tiny bit.

"I'm pretty sure I am." I responded.

"...Yeah sure I'm ready." Klade replied, somehow still seeming to have the same expression.

Within a few minutes, we were ready for the tour. We had already had a short conversation of Spike, to get him to know us. We were all currently next to the front door, before I looked over at Twilight.

"Oh, Twilight. Did you happen to see a backpack or something like that when we teleported here?" I spoke up.

"Oh, you mean this?" She responded, levitating a backpack over to me. "Spike found it in another room."

"Yup, that's it." I replied, grabbing the backpack and putting it on my back. _'Glad that didn't get lost.'_

"What do you need it for?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"I was just wondering if I had it. I had it with me before I suddenly arrived here." I replied.

"Are we ready?" Klade suddenly spoke up, looking across us.

"It looks like it." I responded, looking across us all.

"So it looks like we're going then." Twilight exclaimed, looking over at Spike. "Spike, can you watch the library while we're gone?"

"Sure thing Twilight." He replied. We proceeded to follow Twilight to the front-door. She opened the door, and we walked outside. It took about half a minute for my eyes to get adjusted, but afterwards, for the first time I got a first-person look of Ponyville. _'Wow. Sure looks alot different, that's for sure.'_

"I'll show you to my friend's houses first, then I'll have the mayor make a public announcement about your arrival." Twilight stated.

"Fine with-wait, public announcement? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well we can't just have two alien-looking creatures walking around Ponyville. We need to let everypony know so they don't panic, no matter how short your stay is. Otherwise It'll be just like the Zecora incident that happened not too long ago." Twilight answered. "We already learned from that."

"I guess that makes sense." I responded, smiling a little, recalling the episode she mentioned.

"Yeah. So just follow me. The first place we're going to is called Carousel Boutique." Twilight began to walk off, us following.

We walked for several minutes, until we came upon a place I recognized as Carousel Boutique.

"Okay here we are. This place is known as the Carousel Boutique, like I said before. My friend Rarity makes clothes here. She's a fashion designer." Twilight stated, walking up to the front-door. We followed her up to the door, Twilight knocking. I heard a faint "Coming!" from inside the building, me recognizing the distinct voice almost instantly. A few seconds later, Rarity answered. "Why hello Twilight. What brings you he- Good lord what are those two things?" She asked, looking at me and Klade.

"I'm Duston, and this is Klade. And it would be nice if you didn't refer to us as 'things'." I replied.

"...They talk too?" Rarity inquired, looking at Twilight.

"Yes, they do. They're actually from another world." Twilight answered.

"Another world huh..." She responded, looking us over. After almost half a minute of silence, I began to feel uncomfortable, until Rarity finally spoke up. "Well you're clothing is rather unique... I believe I can do better though. Come inside; I need to make some measurements. I'm making you some clothes. Those are the only ones you have at the moment, correct?"

"Actually, yeah." I replied.

"Perfect! I trust you will not be disappointed in my work." She proceeded to walk back inside the building. I then looked back at Twilight, speaking up.

"Do we have time for that..?"

"Well we have all day, so why not? I can wait." Twilight responded, walking inside. We both followed her, walking inside the building.

_Half an hour of measurements later._

"Come back in a few hours and I'll be sure to have your clothes ready, okay?" Rarity stated, as we were all currently walking to the front door.

"Alright we'll be there. See you then." I responded, as Twilight opened the front door. We all stepped out of the building, as Klade closed the door behind us.

"Where to next?" I asked, looking at Twilight.

"Sugarcube corner." Twilight answered, beginning to walk in some direction. Me and Klade proceeded to walk in the direction Twilight was heading.

As we walked, I noticed more ponies were beginning to notice us. The strange looks they were giving us kind of creeped me out, but I was expecting that. Eventually Twilight spoke up, as we neared a familiar building.

"Here we are." Twilight exclaimed. "This is Sugarcube Corner." She pointed at the building. "Another one of my friends Pinkie Pie works here. She's really hyper and active all the time, so be ready for that." We all then walked into the building, Twilight opening the front door. As she did, the pony I recognized as Pinkie Pie came out of the kitchen at about the same time.

"Oh hi Twilight!" Pinkie spoke up, before gasping. "Ooooh what are those two creatures next to you? Are they from Fluttershy? But I've never seen animals like that from her before! Oh oh are they from the Everfree Forest then? Am I right? Huh?"

"They are Duston and Klade. They're from another world. I'm showing them around Ponyville at the moment." Twilight quickly spoke up.

"Oh wow! A different world?" Pinkie responded, before jumping in front of me. "What's it like there? Huh? Do you all look like that? And your clothes look funny! Where'd you get them? Did you-"

"Everyone where I come friend wears clothes like this... in a way. Not all of them are the same." I interrupted, not wanting her to keep ranting on.

"Oooh. Oh wait if you're from a different world that must mean you're new to Ponyville then!" She then gasped. "We have to throw a party for you! I throw parties for all the new ponies that come to Ponyville! But you're not a pony! That means it'll be the first ever party for whatever you're called! I have to get ready!" With that, Pinkie suddenly disappeared from sight.

"...Who was she?" I asked.

"That was Pinkie Pie; the pony I was talking about. She always acts like that." Twilight answered. "Oh, while we're here, you want to eat? This sells all different kinds of snacks and sugary foods, if you haven't noticed."

"Sure, that would be alright." I responded.

Twilight then walked up to one of the counters, and began talking to a stallion I recognized as Mr. Cake. After a short discussion, and a bit of explanation of who and what we were, Twilight had gotten some cupcakes and we were sitting at a table.

_'That reminds me. I'm going to need to do something about money, I would think.'_

After several minutes, we had all finished eating. We got up from the table, Twilight thanking Mr. Cake for the cupcakes, before we all exited the building.

"Where to next?" I inquired, looking over at Twilight.

"Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight answered. "It's a huge farm run by a few members of the Apple family. I'm friends with them too." We all then began to follow Twilight, who was heading off in the direction of the farm.

The walk was silent for the most part, in which I was deep in thought about everything that had been happening. Was all of this really real? Or was this one of those incredibly surreal lucid dreams? I had no idea at the moment, and just wanted this to last as long as possible for now. One thing did strike me a little weird though, and I turned to look at Klade, before speaking up.

"Klade, you haven't said a word since we began the tour. Why is that? I mean I know you're normally quiet, but this is just a little too quiet. This is whole different world, and based off what you said before you already knew about this..er, yeah. Shouldn't you be excited at least? It's like you've been in the same mood throughout the whole day." I stated, almost blowing our cover at one part.

"You know I don't talk that much." He replied, looking back at me.

"But still, I mean... Well I don't know. Just thought you would act different, or at least show _some_ excitement at least."

"Well you haven't expressed that much either- you've just been talking."

"Well... I'm still not completely sure I'm actually here. I already gave up on believing any of this crap ever would happen a long time ago when reality hit me in the face. It's just-" I was cut off by something crashing in-front of us, causing me and everyone else to step back, started. When the dust cleared, I saw a familiar light-blue pegasus I recognized as Rainbow Dash.

"Heheh, sorry guys. Was doing..." Rainbow trailed off, seeing me and Klade. She stayed silent for a few seconds, before looking at Twilight. "What are these animals supposed to be? Are you taking them to Fluttershy or something?"

"Not exactly." Twilight responded. "They're from another world, actually. This one is called Duston" She proceeded to point at me. "And the others name is Klade.

"Ooh." Rainbow looked over us both. "Another world, huh? How'd they get here then? And what are you doing with them?"

"They got here when I, uh... messed up a teleportation spell a little." Twilight answered, smiling nervously. "As for what I'm doing with them, well... I'm showing them around Ponyville for now. Then whenever I can, I'll send them back to their original world." Twilight continued. That last part caused me to frown, however. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go back, or stay here.

"Oh alright then. My name's Rainbow Dash! I'm the fastest flier in all Equestria! Now I'd talk more, but I don't have time to be slacking off. See you later, maybe!" She exclaimed, before flying off. We continued our walk afterwards.

After several more minutes, we arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. As I looked across the farm, I noticed Applejack currently bucking apple trees. She glanced over at us, seeming confused for a couple seconds, before walking towards us.

"Howdy Twilight!" She called out, as she approached us. "What brings you here? And what are them creatures beside of ya supposed ta be? Ah've never seen anythin' like them before."

"Their names are Duston and Klade. They're actually from a different world, so that would explain why you haven't ever seen anything like them before. I'm showing them around Ponyville at the moment." Twilight answered.

"A whole 'nother world? How in the tarnation did they get here then?" She asked, seeming confused.

"That would be my fault." Twilight admitted. "I accidentally brought them here when I was doing a teleportation spell."

"Oh ah see." She proceeded to look us over, before speaking up again. "Well mah name's Applejack. It's mighty nice ta meet ya both." She then somehow shook my hand with her hoof, before moving over to Klade and doing the same to him. "Ah'd like ya'll ta meet the Apple family." She stated, beginning to walk to the front door of the house. She gestured us to follow, as she opened up the door and walked inside, us following. "We got visitors!" She shouted. Within a few seconds, a large stallion I recognized as Big mac came in, followed by Applebloom. Big mac seemed to just stare at me, while Applebloom seemed excited.

"Yay we have visitors!" Applebloom exclaimed, as she looked us both over. Her face then changed into one of confusion. "Hey what are the animals called? Ah've never seen anythin' like them before." Her ears then flopped down. "Are they from tha Everfree Forest?" Applejack just laughed a little, before speaking up afterwards.

"Not at all. I'd like ya'll to meet Duston and Klade." Applejack stated, pointing to each of us as she said our names. "Twilight said they both come from anotha' world, so we gotta treat them with respect as ah'm sure they're pretty confused right now."

"Another world?" Applebloom responded, her ears popping back up. "Hey what's it like there? Does everypony look like you? Oh and are there cutie marks where you come from?"

"Settle down now, ah'm sure they'll answer all of that soon enough." Applejack quickly spoke up, before looking across them. "Now ah don't think ya've told them ya names yet."

"Oh right! My name's Applebloom!"

"Big mac."

"Nice to meet you both." I stated.

"Now there should only be one more pony ya'll gotta meet.." Applejack exclaimed. As if on cue, I suddenly begun hearing talking from another room of the house.

"What's with all the noise?" I heard someone say. A short amount of time later, a pony I recognized as Granny Smith walked in.

"This is Granny Smith." Applejack stated.

"Hi Granny Smith. I'm Duston, and this is Klade." I exclaimed.

"What?" Granny Smith responded, most likely not hearing me. I then repeated myself, but louder.

"Oh, hello there. I ain't never seen anythin' like you'all before though. Where are ya'll supposed ta come from?" She inquired.

"They're from a different world than ours. I brought them here on accident." Twilight answered.

"Oh that would make sense I suppose.."

"Would ya like ta eat? Granny Smith's apple pie is delicious." Applejack stated, looking over at us.

"Thank you for the offer, but no, we just ate." I replied, looking back at Applejack.

"Ah see. Well, ah don't want ta hold ya back or anythin'. Ya seem ta be busy Twilight, so ah'll let ya'll be on your way."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. We still have all day." Twilight responded, smiling. "But I guess there's nothing much else to do here. I'm only having them meet my friends at the moment. Maybe later I can have you show them around the farm."

"Sounds good ta me." Applejack replied.

"Alright then. See you all some other time." I stated, walking over to the front door. Twilight proceeded to open it, us beginning to walk out.

"Bye! Good luck with tha tour!" I heard, before we exited the building.

"Alright, so...where to next?" I asked, looking at Twilight.

"Fluttershy's cabin. Just don't be too loud or sudden around her. She's very shy around new ponies. Or, well... for your case, maybe not. She's very good with animals, and she'll probably view you as something like that. Either way, just a heads up." Twilight replied, before walking off. We both proceeded to follow her.

Eventually after several minutes, and a silent walk, we arrived at a small cabin. As we walked on the small bridge crossing the small river, we neared the cabin, Twilight speaking up.

"That over there is the Everfree forest. Lots of strange things happen in there. Like the weather controls itself, there's evil monsters, etc. No pony goes in there that much so there isn't much known about it." Twilight then walked up to the front door of the cabin, and knocked lightly on it. There was a barely audible "Coming" from inside. A short time later the door opened, revealing the yellow pegasus I recognized as Fluttershy. She looked at Twilight, then me and Klade.

"Who are the two creatures next to you?" Fluttershy asked in her usual soft voice. "Are you bringing them here for me to look after?"

"Not quite. I'm showing them to all my friends at the moment, and you were next." Twilight answered. "Their names are Duston and Klade. They're from another world."

"Oh wow! Another world? Here come in; you can tell me all about it while I finish feeding some of my animals." Fluttershy stated, fluttering back inside the house, leaving the door open. We all proceeded to walk in, me looking around. I saw several different kinds of animals, them all looking at us as we walked in. "Would you like some tea also?" Fluttershy asked, looking back at us. "I can get some if you'd like."

"No thank you." I replied. She then looked at Klade.

"...Hm? Oh, no. I don't drink tea." Klade responded.

"Oh, okay. What about you Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, looking at Twilight.

"I'm fine too. Thanks for asking." She responded.

"Okay. So, what's it like in your world?" Fluttershy inquired, as she gently tore open a bag of some animal food. "Is it like this world?"

"Well...It's... I'm not really sure if I would consider it like this world. I mean, some things are probably like this world, but there's also a lot of differences."

"What kind of differences?"

"Like... Well first of all there's no magic in our world. So that would-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait." Twilight interrupted, looking at me. "Did you say there was no magic?"

"Yeah.."

"Wow. How do you live then? I mean you can live without magic, but that just seems difficult to me. Especially if there's none at all."

"It's actually not as bad as it might sound. We kinda make up for that with technology, which is different, but almost the same at the same time. It's weird."

"Sounds interesting... Do you mean like science?"

"Yeah, in a way pretty much. There's that, and then-" I was suddenly cut off by a loud roaring noise from outside. "What was that?" I quickly asked, startled.

"I don't know. I think I heard it coming from the Everfree Forest though." Twilight responded. Klade proceeded to get up, walking to one of the front windows and looking out it.

"We have a manticore coming over here." He stated flatly, Twilight's ears flopping back.

"A manticore? What's one doing out of the Everfree Forest?" Twilight asked, confused.

"I think it's just lost. I'll see if I can help it." Fluttershy stated, opening the front door and flying outside. We all proceeded to follow her, stepping outside.

We all looked in the direction of the forest. to see the manticore walking towards the cabin.

_'Damn that looks more freaky than in the show.'_ Fluttershy began to gently float towards the manticore, who I noticed had red and yellow eyes. _'I don't think that's right...'_

"Be careful Fluttershy! Something doesn't seem right with him." Twilight called out, cautiously watching her and the manticore. Fluttershy then flew up to it, face to face to try and fix the problem.

"It's okay... I'll get you back home." She calmly whispered, gently petting it's head. The manticore only looked at her in response, before suddenly and unexpectedly smacking her out of the way.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight quickly shouted, her eyes widened. Fluttershy flew into a tree, Twilight approaching her and beginning to look over her. The manticore then started heading towards us, me backing away a little.

"Holy mother of shit." I stated, quickly looking around, looking for anything useful. _'Shitshitshit this is bad, real bad.'_ I began to panic, until I heard Klade speak up.

"Don't you have the shit in your backpack?" He asked, looking at me. Upon hearing what he said, I realized he was right. I still had all the guns in my backpack. I quickly pulled it open, and pulled out the first thing I grabbed, that being a shotgun. My fingers shook as I quickly went to load it, but the shell dropped from my hands due to the panicking.

"Damnit shit!" I quickly stated, before I heard Twilight speak up.

"Duston, Klade, run now! I'll handle the manticore!" Twilight yelled, looking at the manticore. Her horn began to glow, the manticore looking back at her in response. It proceeded to rip off the small bridge, getting in a stance to throw it at Twilight.

"Shit watch out!" I loudly stated, freezing up. I only stared, hoping Twilight would do something, until I suddenly felt the shotgun being taken from my hands. "What the- Klade? What are you-"

"Just shut up Twilight could die." He quickly stated, loading the shell I had dropped on the ground and pumping it.

"Do you even know how to-" I was cut off by it being fired, a loud banging noise being heard. A large chunk of his head came off, brain matter and blood spewing everywhere. He dropped the bridge, and fell to the ground, being limp, a stream of blood pouring from it's skull and pooling on the ground.

"...To answer your question, yes." Klade stated, handing the shotgun back to me. "And although I probably have a dislocated shoulder because that kicked like a fucking bitch, the manticore is dead." I just stared at him, him looking back at me. "You try not to panic when shit hits the fan. Trust me. Once it works the first few times, you'll get more confident." I continued staring at him, before remembering about Fluttershy.

"Oh right Fluttershy got hit!" I quickly exclaimed, running toward the two ponies. "Is Fluttershy alright?" I asked, looking at Twilight, who seemed a little shocked.

"...Yes, she's fine. Just a small bruise.." She just stared at me, and then Klade, before speaking up. "..How did you do that to the manticore, and why?"

"Duston can explain how later." Klade stated, slowly walking up to us. "Why? It was about to throw a whole bridge at you. That could've possibly killed you, and/or Fluttershy."

"Well, that's true, but still... did you have to kill it? I'm sure I could've handled it on my own!" Twilight responded.

"We don't know that for sure. It's better to be safe then have a couple dead ponies, and God knows what crazy shit would storm from that. We could get blamed, and just, it could've been worse."

"He does have a point..." I eventually said. I couldn't help but feel guilty, however. "..I have to ask, though. Do manticores normally have yellow and red eyes?"

"Well, no..." She answered.

"Then something was clearly wrong with it." Klade responded. "Face it; this was for the best. And if there was something wrong with it, then there may possibly be something or somepony behind it."

"He is right..." Fluttershy spoke up. Everyone proceeded to stay silent, until Twilight eventually spoke up.

"... I'll see what I can do about this." She then looked at me and Klade, before looking at Fluttershy. "Well, since you're okay, I suppose I can let you go. Just be careful Fluttershy."

"I will be, don't worry." She replied, looking back at her. Twilight then looked back at us.

"Lets get this announcement over with first though. If nothing happens soon, I'll just pass this off as a bad coincidence."

"Alright. That seems good." I responded, putting the shotgun back in my backpack. Twilight just stared at it, most likely deciding to ask me what that was later.

"Well, lets get going." Twilight stated, beginning to walk off. Me and Klade followed her, the recent event still stuck in our minds.

**? POV**

"...These humans seem to be more dangerous than I thought. Hmm... well either way, my plan should work, and I'll be free once again! It's all just too perfect... At least I finally won't be trapped. It is so rather boring here... but now I must wait. Just a little longer..."

**A/N: Chapter one over! Really hope you enjoyed! Took me over two weeks to revise it (Granted I was lazy as well) And nearly doubled the size of the chapter! I really hope you enjoyed. And for the heck of it, a small list of things I changed:**

**Much, much more description and better paragraph placement.**

**The characters should act more realistically. **

**Klade killed the manticore instead of Duston. **

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to revise. End A/N**


	2. Chapter 2, Announcement

A/N Chapter two up! Hope you enjoy. And BlasianAsian from the reviews. I would use Italics for thought, but the document I'm writing this story in is basic format, and I can't use italics. As for POV, I'll see what I can do with that, however I made this chapter before I saw your review. And this HIE, it's the usual "Guys get into Equestria, evil guy threatens Equestria, humans help fight the threat." But I am planning on making different then the others somehow. And as for the troll face being the image of this fic, it was the only available picture I had at the time. I guess it doesn't make a good first impression lol. I'll think about changing it if possible. Finally lets begin the chapter. End A/N.

Duston's POV

We made our way to the mayor's office to make the public announcement of who we were and that we were not a threat. Twilight was still a little skeptical because of the 'Manticore incident' but I managed to convince her we would never hurt innocent ponies. As we walked through Ponyville we received many stares. Thankfully that was going to end soon. Everywhere you go having people stare at you starts to get creepy. We eventually made it to the Mayor's office. We walked inside. "Hello, what do you need?" The mayor asked. "Hi, we're here to make a public announcement about the two humans that came here." Twilight said. "Oh you mean those two? Yes they've caused quite the commotion. When do want the announcement to begin?" The mayor replied. "As soon as you can." Twilight responded. "Ok then, we have plenty of free time today so we shall begin preparations right away. The announcement shall begin at 4:00." I looked at the clock in the room, 3:25. "Thank you mayor." Twilight said. "Any time." We walked out of the office. "Rarity's clothes should be done now." I said. We all headed in the direction of Carousel Boutique.

When we arrived Twilight knocked on the door. There was a "Coming!" From inside. A few seconds later Rarity answered. "Why you're just in time. Your clothes are right inside." We all walked in. Our clothes were on a table, two piles for me and Klade. Thankfully they weren't as girly as I thought they would be. I had three pairs of everything. Klade had the same amount. "Thank you for the clothes." I said. "Oh it was nothing." Rarity responded. "And don't worry about pay too, since this is your first time." "Wow, I can't thank you enough." "Anytime." With that we all left the building. With no where else to go we went back to Twilight's house to drop off the clothes.

When we arrived me and Klade went to the basement to put away the clothes. After that I went back up into the main room. I looked at the clock, 3:42. "We got a few minutes." I said. I grabbed a book off a shelf and read the title. 'Cooking for beginners, volume one.' I decided to read it to see the difference between our foods and theirs. I was eventually interrupted by Twilight saying it was time to go. I put the book down and got up. I glanced over at Klade a caught a glimpse of the book he was reading. I couldn't tell exactly what it was but I'm pretty sure I saw the word 'magic' in there. 'I'll ask him about it later.' I put the backpack on which caused Twilight to glare at me. 'Damnit.' I took the backpack off and we all walked outside. We headed in the direction where the public announcement would take place.

We eventually got there, and just in time too. "Ah there you are. I will go up there and begin the announcement. When I call you, you will come out and make a speech of who you are, where you come from, ect." The mayor said. "Oh, ok." I said. 'A speech? What speech? No one said anything about a fucking speech!' I peeked outside the curtains from backstage and looked outside. I swear about all of Ponyville was there. 'Ok, calm down. You have plenty of time to make a decent sized speech.' Just then I heard the mayor say. "It appears everyone has arrived. I shall begin." 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-' "Wait, what do I do in all this?" Klade asked. "Oh, right! You will go up there with Duston, and when he finishes, just explain who you are." "...Alright." With that the Mayor went onto the stage to begin. 'Fuck FUCK FUCK! I have to make a whole damn speech in less then a few minutes! Ok, calm down, you can do this. Just calm down. Explain who I am, Where I come from and DONE! Shouldn't be too hard, right?'

Eventually I heard "And now too present you to the two humans..." 'Here it comes!' "Duston and Klade!" Me and Klade walked out into the massive crowd. There were a few gasps, then everything became completely silent. 'This is unsettling.' I slowly walked up to the mic. My mind blanked out. 'Just calm down I can do this, maybe.' "Hello...My name is Duston. I came from another dimension, or planet, or whatever. I don't know how long it's going to take to get back, if I ever want to get back. But meanwhile, I will be staying here in Ponyville. I would also like it if you stop staring at me when you see me. After a while it starts to get creepy and annoying. That is all." I walked away from the mic. 'I think I did pretty good.' I then listened to Klade's speech. "Hi, I'm Klade. Nice to meet you all. I'm from the same place Duston is from, and will be staying at the same place Duston is, which is Twilight's library. I hope to get along with everypony here, and make friends along the way. I will most likely be seeing you all sometime soon. That is all I have to say." 'Damn, I don't remember much of my speech as my mind went blank, but I'm pretty sure he did a lot better then me.' He started to walk off. "Glad this is over." He said. "Likewise." I responded. I gathered up with Twilight and we decided to eat at Sugarcube corner.

As we walked there I noticed there weren't any ponies around. I figured it was because of the announcement, but shouldn't they have left there by now? We continued walking until we arrived at Sugarcube corner. This time I was ahead of the group as I was getting to know the place better. I opened the door and everything was pitch black inside. 'What?' Just then the lights turned on and a bunch of ponies yelled "Surprise!" The unexpectedness almost made be fall over. "Holy shit!" I yelled. That scared the crap out of me. As I was catching my breath I looked over at Twilight and Klade. Twilight was Already recovering and Klade was unfazed. 'What the hell is with that kid?' I had regained my breath and looked back at the direction of the party. "What are you guys waiting for? Lets party!" Pinkie yelled.

The party went on like usual. I was talking to ponies asking about what it was like back where I came from, and others similar to that. Twilight was talking to her friends, and Klade was talking to Rainbow dash. Eventually the party started to end as ponies started to go home. We decided we should leave too. Me, Twilight and Klade all left and headed for Twilight's library. We arrived close to eleven at night. Twilight opened the door and we all walked in. She turned the lights on, allowing us to see where we were going without tripping on a book. "I'm happy to see you've been accepted to Ponyville!" Twilight said. "Yeah, it went better then I thought." I responded. "I'll begin looking for a spell to bring you guys back to your home tomorrow. I'm sure you want to go back as soon as possible." "Oh...about that." I said. "What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "I don't know about you Duston but I want to stay here." Klade said. "What?" Me and Twilight said in unison. "My life back at home sucked. This place is much better, peacefuller, and all that other crap. Back home there are wars, bad people, and it's just overall worse then this place. I'd much rather stay here." Klade explained. "But, it's still your home though." Twilight said. "Yeah, it is. When kids grow up they move away from home and begin a new life. This is just a different way of looking at that." Klade replied before walking toward the basement door. "I'm gonna go to bed for now. Tomorrow's going to be long day." He said before he opened the door and walked in. That just left me and Twilight. "Well, I guess I'll go too." I said. I started to walk toward the door until Twilight stopped me. "Wait, what about you?" Twilight asked. "What about me?" I replied in confusion. "Will you be staying here too?" "...I don't know. I'll have to think about it." I said before walking into the basement. I layed on my bed and fell asleep lost in thought of what I should do.

I awoke to my phone going off. I had completely forgotten I had it in my pocket this whole time. I grabbed it and looked at the caller, Flint. 'Damn I had forgotten to call him back.' I answered it.

"Hello."

"Where are you man? The police are investigating your house!"

"Why are they doing that?"

"What are you stupid? You've gone missing and they're calling an investigation to find you. Where are you?"

'Damn, should I tell him? I mean, he is my friend. But he most likely tell the police. Eventually the government will get involved, and who knows what will happen afterwards.'

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to do this, but this is the last you will ever hear from me. Don't bother looking for me, as you will never find me. I don't want to do this, but there is no other way. Tell my parents I love them and not to cry over me. I'm in a better place now. Farewell forever."

"What's gotten into you? Is this some kind of joke?"

After that I hung up the phone and turned it off. I then realized something. I had chosen to stay in Equestria. "Who was that?" Klade asked in the bed next to me. "One of my friends." I replied. "Based on what you said, I gather you're going to be staying in Equestria?" Klade asked. I waited a few seconds before responding. "Yes, it appears I am." I got up and checked my watch, 7:30 AM. 'Wait, since when did I have a watch on? Was I wearing it this whole time? *Mental facepalm*' I got up and walked out of the basement. "Hi, you're up early. I made some breakfast." Twilight greeted. "Wow, you didn't have to do that." I responded. "Well, you are guests." 'That reminds me, how long am I going to be staying at Twilight's?' "Oh and who were you talking to? It didn't sound like you were talking to Klade." Twilight asked.

"I was talking to one of my friends."

"How? I thought you two were the only ones here?"

"I was using something called a cell phone to talk to him. Don't ask me how, but normally you would need a satellite in order to talk to him. And the fact we're in a different dimension, or planet, either one."

"Must be magic." Klade said walking out of the basement. "It could be. Oh, and Twilight, I made my decision. I'm staying here in Equestria." I said. "That's great! And what's a satellite?" Twilight asked. "I'll explain later. Lets eat."

We ate pancakes Twilight had made. I didn't know they had those here, but they tasted great! After that I decided to take a walk around Ponyville. I put on my backpack and headed for the door. "Why are you bringing that backpack with you?" Twilight asked, obviously concerned. "Just to be safe. Since that one Manticore was being controlled, anything could happen next. So I just want to be ready." I replied. "I see your point. Well, have fun." "I will." I responded before walking out the door. I breathed in the cool morning air and walked in a random direction.

Klade's POV

Duston had taken a morning walk so I decided I would read magic books. Twilight had decided to help me with that. "I thought humans couldn't do any magic." Twilight said. "They can't, but I have a theory that humans can do magic here." I responded. "And what theory is that?" Twilight asked, intrigued. "Equestria could have some kind of element that earth, our home planet, doesn't have that allows magic. For example. Humans could be able to do magic, but earth doesn't have that 'element' needed for it to work. But in Equestria, that 'element' is there. Which allows the magic." I explained. "That makes sense." "I would guess levitation would be a simple spell. Can you explain how to do that?" I asked. "Sure, just focus on an object, and imagine it floating." Twilight responded. "Seems simple enough." I put the book about magic I was reading in front of me. I focused on it. I felt something 'click'. I then imagined it floating. The book glowed in a blackish color and floated up a few inches. "Wow, that's good for your first try!" Twilight commented. I slowly set the book down. 'And so it begins.'

Duston's POV

I continued walking around Ponyville. It was still early in the morning so there weren't many ponies about. I eventually found myself near the Everfree forest. 'Probably shouldn't get too close to there.' I started to back away until I noticed a disturbance in the grass. I examined it and noticed it was hoof marks, small ones too. 'Looks like fillies. I'm no expert but it looks like there's more then one.' I followed the tracks to the entrance of the Everfree forest. 'I better follow them.' I pulled out the shotgun from my backpack and went into the forest.

Klade's POV

I had mastered levitation and was able to float multiple books around. "Wow! I've never seen someone learn so fast! Are you ready for a more advanced spell?" Twilight asked. "Sure. Which one is that?" I asked. "Teleportation." 'Awwwwwwwyeaaaaaah.' "How do you do that?" I asked. "This one can be a little tricky. You have to think of the place you want to be, then focus on being there. Try teleporting in front of the library." Twilight explained. I closed my eyes and imagined the front of the library. I then began to focus on being there. Again I felt something 'click' and I felt myself being transported there. I saw a bright flash of light. And suddenly the atmosphere felt different. I opened my eyes. After the dots in my eyes went away I realized I was outside the library. 'Fuck yeah!' I walked toward the door and opened it. "It worked." I said. "I can see that!" Twilight responded. 'Dis gonna be a fuun day.'

Duston's POV

I ran after the tracks, hoping to catch up. Eventually I started to hear voices. I slowed down. "Where are we?" "We're lost!" "I knew we shouldn't of gone here!" 'I recognize those voices as the Cutie mark crusaders. Why do they always have to go in the friggin forest.' I slowly snuck up on them. 'How do I do this?' I came out. "Hi." I said. "AAAHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!" One of them yelled. "Wait! It's that thing from the announcement!" I recognized as Scootaloo say. 'And I'm called thing again.' "Yes, I'm that 'thing' from the announcement. I'm here to get out of here." I said. "Yaaay! We're saved!" They yelled. "Shh! Be quiet!" I said. "Follow me." I lead them in the direction I came from.

Eventually we came to the exit of the forest. I put away my shotgun as the fillies ran out. I noticed there was quite a huge crowd gathered. 'They must have been looking for them.' A few words were exchanged, then the fillies pointed to us. I saw Rarity and Applejack start walking toward me. "Why I can never thank you enough for saving Sweetie Belle." Rarity said. "Same here. Ah don't know what ah would've done if we didn't find them." Applejack said. 'Damn, I've only here for a day and I'm already popular.' "It was nothing." I responded. "Now you three go apologize to him." Rarity said to the CMC. The three came up to me. "We're sorry for going into the Everfree forest." They said in unison. "It's fine, just don't go in there again." I said. "Ok!" They responded. They then ran off. 'I guess my work here is done.' I decided to go back to Twilight's for now.

When I arrived I saw books hovering around. However, instead of a purple glow it was black. I looked around and only saw Klade and Twilight. "Who is hovering the books?" I asked. "Me." I heard Klade say. "What?" Then all the books dropped to the ground. "It seems humans can do magic here." He said. "How?" I asked. "I'm not sure. I believe there is something here that earth doesn't have that allows magic." He replied. "So you're saying, humans have always been able to do magic?" I asked. "That's what it seems like." He replied. "That's epic!" I loudly said. "Yeah, I already know how to teleport. Now I'm learning telepathy." "When do I start?" "Whenever you want."

Over the course of a few hours I learned levitation, teleportation, telepathy, and some spell that could ignite things on fire. Eventually I was exhausted and decided to take a short nap. I awoke at 3:37 PM. I got up and walked into the main room. "Hi Duston." Twilight greeted me. "Likewise." I replied. I then came to the thought of what to do. 'I should probably get a job. I don't want to be using Twilight.' I decided to go to Sweet apple acres.

As I got there I knocked on the door. After a while Applejack answered. "Howdy there Duston! What can ah do for you?" She asked. "I was wondering if I can get a job helping out here." I replied. "Sure thing partner! We could always use some help on the farm. Come in on Mondays and Thursdays at 8:00 in the mornin." She said. "Ok, see you there." I responded. "I'll be waiting!" I then walked off. 'Where to next? Monday is tomorrow so what can I do for now...Wow, I'm in Equestria and I don't know what to do. I guess I could hang out with Twilight.' I headed over to the library.

When I arrived I opened the door to see Klade and Twilight reading books. "Oh hi Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hi." I responded. I grabbed a magic book and read the title. 'Advanced magic volume two.' I decided to just check them out. I opened it and read the spells. 'How to create lightning from nowhere. Sounds decent.' I continued reading until I glanced at the clock to see it was already 8:00. "I'm going to go in now." I said. They must not of heard me as there was no response. I walked into the basement and fell asleep.

A/N Chapter 2 finished! Next chapter should be in a few days. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3, Adjusting to life

A/N Chapter three here. Enjoy. End A/N.

I awoke by the sound of a bunch of books falling from the main room. I chuckled and got up. 'Why do I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere.' I checked the time, 7:54. 'Where...Oh shit Applejack's!' I put on my shoes and ran out of the basement. "Hi Duston, why are you in such a hurry?" Twilight asked as I ran out. "No time." I replied quickly as I ran out the door. I ran to the farm as fast as I could. 'God damn why do I have to be late on my first day!'

I eventually made it to the farm out of breath. I glanced at my watch, 8:00. 'Just in time.' I looked ahead to see Applejack waiting. "There ya are. Ya ready to get started?" She asked. "Yeah, just give me a few minutes." I said, still out of breath.

I followed Applejack to a section of the farm. "Ah want ya to clear this area here." She said. "Ok." I responded. "Lets see what ya got." 'Ok...back on earth if I were to kick a tree...it wouldn't do much. Lets hope it's different here.' I walked up to a tree and kicked it. Surprisingly most of the apples came down. "That's good for ya first try. Ah'll come back later ta see how ya doin." She said as she started to walk away. 'This shouldn't take too long.' I thought as I kicked the tree again to get the remainder of the apples down.

As I kicked the last tree Applejack came. "Ah see you just finished." She said. "Ah'll help you carry the baskets back ta the farm." I accepted the help and we both carried all the baskets back to the farm. When we finished Applejack gave me a bag of bits. "Have a great day!" She said. "You too." I said as I walked off. I glanced at my watch, 11:27. 'I could use some cupcakes.' I thought as I made my way to Sugarcube corner.

I arrived and walked into the store. "Hi Duston!" Pinkie almost yelled as I walked into the store. "Hi Pinkie, I would like about three cupcakes please." I said. "Right away!" She replied as she went into the kitchen. About ten seconds later she came out with the cupcakes. 'How...?' "Here you go!" She said. I accepted the cupcakes and paid her the bits. "Thank you very much!" She said. I walked over to a table and sat down. I bit into one of the cupcakes. 'Holy crap this shit is fucking good!' I never tasted a cupcake so good in my life. I quickly ate them all and left. I decided to go to Twilight's and learn new magic spells.

When I arrived I saw Twilight and Klade working on more spells. "Jesh Klade is that all you do?" I asked. "Yes, it is." He replied. "Could I join?" I asked. "Sure!" Twilight responded. I walked over to them and started reading the books.

After a few hours I decided I had enough. Doing all those spells was almost as tiring as doing Applejack's work. I went it into the basement to take a nap.

Klade's POV

Duston had went in to take a nap, so it was only me and Twilight studying the spells. I still haven't found the spell I was looking for...But I'm sure I'll find it soon enough. "...And that's how you make it appear." I heard the last of whatever Twilight was saying. "...Ok. What spell were we doing again?" I asked. "Don't tell me you forgot!" She said. "I should probably take a break. I'm been doing this for almost the whole day." I said. "I should too, I'm starting to get frustrated." Twilight responded. "I'm going to go walk outside for a bit." I said. I got up and walked over to the front door. I opened it and walked in a random direction.

I had been walked for a few minutes until I heard a thud next to a tree I was walking by. I looked over to see Rainbow dash. "Oh, hey Klade!" She said. "What were you doing?" I asked.

"Practicing for the Wonderbolts!"

"Who are they?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of them!"

"...I'm from another dimension, remember?"

"Oh, right. They're the most awesomest ponies out there!"

"Why are you training to become one of them?"

"It's always been my dream to become part of the Wonderbolts!"

"That didn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"I asked why are you training for them."

"Because they're awesome!"

"Ok...well I'll let you get back to practicing."

"Alright, see ya!"

"Bye." I said as she flew off. 'Wow, she always practices for the Wonderbolts because they're awesome. But then again, she adores awesomeness.' I continued walking around.

As I walked something felt off. 'I sense a disturbance.' I looked around and noticed the forest. I faintly heard branches breaking. 'I don't like this.' I noticed a tree fall down. I then saw a manticore come out of the woods. It's eyes were glowing red. 'God damnit. Someone doesn't like me.' I started to walk toward it.

It noticed me and started to attack. I distracted it by summoning some lightning, then flung a fireball aimed at the face. The fireball hit him the face and caused him to roar in pain. 'He's pissed.' I noticed a nearby rock the size of my head. I picked it up using a levitation spell and flung it at his head. As it was distracted by the rock I summoned a lightning strike that barly grazed his left shoulder. 'Damn, accurately summoning that lightning is a bitch.' It got pissed and threw a tree at me. "Oh shit!" I managed to barley duck under the tree. "Man he's pissed." I summoned another fireball aimed for his face. As he dodged it I summoned another fireball, then summoned more lightning behind him. He glanced behind him, then the fireball hit the back of his head. As he roared in pain, I noticed a thorn come out of the back of his neck as the fireball hit. After that he looked confused, then ran back into the forest. 'Another controlled one. Something is up.' Just then I heard an echoing voice in my head. 'You win this time, Klade. But you will not be so lucky next time.' I recognized the voice, but couldn't grasp who it was. 'Damn bastard.' Just then I heard a familiar voice. "That, was, awesome!" I looked in the direction of the voice to see Rainbow dash. "You were watching the whole time?" I asked. "Just enough to see you beat him up! I didn't know you could do magic!" "Yeah I just found out recently."

"Say, you want to help me with some tricks later?"

"Sure. When?"

"Some time in the morning tomorrow, around 7:00."

"I'm sure I'll be able to make it."

Alright, see you then."

"Ok, bye."

With that she flew off. 'I should probably be getting back to the library.'

Duston's POV

I awoke as usual. I got up and walked into the main room. I looked around and noticed Klade wasn't there. "Where's Klade?" I asked. "He went for a walk." Twilight replied. 'That's strange of him.' "How long ago?" I asked. "About 30 minutes ago." Twilight replied. Just then the I heard the front door open. I looked and saw Klade coming back in. "Anything interesting happen?" I asked. "Yes, another manticore attacked. I fought it off using some of the magic Twilight taught me." He replied. "Was he being controlled?" I asked. "Yes he was, and after I beat him I voice boomed in my head saying 'you have won this time, but next time you wont' or something like that. Something is up." He responded. "I agree. We should be careful from now on." I said. "Well I'm going to sleep. I've been doing magic spells all day." Klade said as he walked into the basement. "I guess it's only you and me. Any ideas Twilight?" I asked. "You never told me what a satellite was." She replied. "Ok, a satellite is..."

I continued to explain different things from our world. Before we knew it it was already 9:00 in the evening. "I should probably be getting to bed." I said. "Ok then. I won't stop you." I walked into the basement and approached my bed. 'Another day gone. I wonder who is behind all this crap that's been happening recently. Well, thinking about it won't solve it. I guess I'll just have to wait.' I climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

I had a very disturbing dream that night. It was all black with echoing words saying "You will be dealt with." Eventually the dream started to get really freaky and annoying so I woke myself up. I glanced at my watch I had forgotten to take off before I went to bed. '6:13. I could probably surprise everyone with some breakfast.' I got up and quietly snuck out of the basement. I went into the kitchen and started cooking some waffles.

By the time I was finishing up the last one I heard Twilight come down. "What are you doing?" She asked in a half-sleepy voice. "Cooking some waffles." I answered. "You don't have to do that you know." She replied. "It's the least I could do. Being you're letting me and Klade stay here." I said. "That's so kind of you." She said in a happy tone of voice. "It's nothing really." We looked at each other in the eyes for a few more seconds before I returned to finishing the last waffle. "You should go tell everyone that breakfast is ready." I said. "Ok, and I think you mean every'pony'" She responded before walking off. 'What...? Oh right. I guess I need to get used to saying that.'

Within a few minutes everypony was up. I handed out the waffles, along with the maple syrup, powered sugar, and other goods. "Mmmm. This looks delicious! I didn't know you could cook Duston!" Spike complemented. "It's simple enough. Let's dig in." I said.

After everypony was finished eating, I decided to go out for a morning walk. I brought my backpack filled with guns and ammo, just in case another manticore, or something similar decided to show up. I walked toward the front door and opened it, breathing in the nice cool breeze. I stepped outside and took in the view. Since it was still early in the morning almost no pony was outside. I walked off in a random direction.

Klade's POV

I looked through just about all of Twilight's magic books and still couldn't find the spell I was looking for. There was only one other place it could be, Canterlot library. "Twilight, I need you to send a carriage for Canterlot library." I said. "Why do you need to be there?" Twilight asked. "There's a certain spell I'm looking for that doesn't seem to be in this library." I responded. "I could notify the princesses to let the guards know you're not a threat. But what spell can you be looking for that isn't in this library?" Twilight asked. "A spell that can create anything out of nothing. Lets say for an example: Create an apple from thin air. I've looked through just about every magic book here and couldn't find anything like that. That is why I asking you to send me a carriage to the Canterlot library." I answered. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." Twilight responded. 'Alright, epicness should be coming soon. Considering this is the Canterlot library, I'm sure they have to have the spell I'm looking for.

Duston's POV

I had been walking now for at least ten minutes with no problems. I found myself walking next to Carousel Boutique. 'Hmm...Maybe I could ask her to make me some custom badass clothes. Then again it might be too early.' I peeked through the window and saw some threads and cloths floating around. 'I guess it's not too early.' I knocked on the door. "Why who can be here at this hour of the day." I heard from inside. After a few seconds the door opened. "Why hello Duston. What brings you here so early in the morning?" Rarity asked. "I found myself walking by and thought I might ask for you to make me some custom clothes." I replied. "Of course dear, right this way." She said as she gestured me inside.

After telling her what I wanted on my shirt, I paid in advance and left the building. 'Alright, she said it should be done in about an hour. What do I do before then?' After standing there thinking, I decided I would hang out at Twilight's til then. I began to walk off in the direction of the library.

Eventually I arrived and went inside. "Hi Duston. How was your walk?" Twilight asked as I came in. "It went well." I responded as I took the backpack off. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me with some magic." I asked. "Sure!" She replied. She pulled out some magic book I hadn't read yet and she began teaching me more magic shit.

Klade's POV

Twilight had scheduled the carriage to arrive at 1:00 PM tomorrow. Meanwhile I had a meeting with Rainbow dash at some open field. She asked me to help her with flying practice. Don't know how, I obviously can't fly, yet. When I arrived Rainbow was there waiting. "It's about time! I thought you'd never show up!" She said as I neared her. "What do you mean 'about time?' You told me to be here at 7:00 and it's...6:59." I responded. "Whatever. Well, now that you're here, I want you to judge how good my tricks are." She said. "Ok, but why me? I'm from another dimension and have never seen a pegasus do tricks in my life. I won't know good from bad." I replied. "Because no one else never comes! Now stop asking questions. Prepare to be amazed." She started to fly up high in the air.

After some what I would call amazing stunts. She started to descend next to me. "Well? What do you think?" She asked. I had seen her do tricks on the show, but watching in first person was amazing. "I think that was epic! I don't know why they haven't accepted you in the Wonderbolts." I replied. "You really think so?" She asked. "Yeah, I know so. Since there's nothing else for me to do today, you want to do something else?" I asked. "Ok! There are a few tricks that require two people that I've been dieing to do. You can help me with those!" She replied. "Alright." I said. 'Finally something fun to do! I gotta admit I miss BF3 and deh internet...I guess I just have to wait til I learn the spell. I kind of amazes me that more pon-' "What are you wait for?" Rainbow dash interrupted. "I'm coming."

Duston's POV

Before I knew it, it had already been almost and hour. "Thanks for all the help. I gotta go pick something up." I said. "Any time." Twilight responded. I put on my backpack and went outside. The morning was starting to get lively as more ponies were about. I took a good look around, then made my way toward Carousel Boutique.

When I arrived I knocked on the door. I heard a "Just a minute." From inside. After waiting a few seconds Rarity opened the door. "Oh there you are! Your shirt is finished." She said. I walked inside. She led me to the table my shirt was on. It was just as I imagined it. It was completely black. On the front it said in red letters: "You mess with the boss, you get PWNED." On the back was a red outline of a fist. "Wow, it looks great!" I complemented. "Anytime dear." Rarity responded. I grabbed the shirt and walked outside. As the morning was getting later the sun was starting to heat things up. I decided on going back to Twilight's.

A/N Chapter three over. Next chapter is when shit is going to start happening. End A/N.


	4. Chapter 4, Revealment

A/N Chapter 4 here. I'm sure by the name of the chapter, You're thinking that we finally find out who the person behind all the strange happenings, right? Yep. Now enjoy. End A/N

As I was walking towards Twilight's I couldn't shake off the feeling I was being watched. I looked around and didn't see anyone. 'Who the hell is watching me? Wait,' I looked around again and saw no one, NO one. It was late morning and no one was outside. 'Maybe they're at a party?' I looked around and noticed Sugarcube corner. I peeked inside and it was empty. 'Alright this is weird.' I shrugged it off and continued walking towards Twilight's.

After walking for about ten minutes I still couldn't find Twilight's library anywhere. 'This is weird. It should be right around here.' I looked around and still didn't see anyone. 'Actually, fuck this.' I closed my eyes and imagined Twilight's library. However, I didn't feel anything 'click'. When I opened my eyes I was in the middle of the Everfree forest. 'What the fuck?' I then heard a disturbing laugh. "Who are you!" I yelled. "And why would I answer that?" Came the reply. 'Damn, where have I heard that voice?' "I will only give you one chance. You and your brother leave this world, or get killed." Said the voice. "You didn't answer my question." I said. "I am Discord. Now, what do you choose." The voice responded. 'I knew that voice sounded familiar! If anything he wants to get rid of me and Klade and do something bad to Equestria. I can't let that happen.' "I choose to stay here." I said. "Fool, you choose death!" Just then everything went dark. 'Damn bastard.' I started to hear a echoing voice. I then started to feel like I was waking up. "Hello?" I heard. I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed. I looked around and noticed I was in the library. "What happened?" I asked. "You were found unconscious in the middle of Ponyville." Twilight answered. I remembered what happened in the dream. "Discord!" I shouted. "What?" Twilight responded in confusion. "Discord is trying to purge Equestria into chaos!" I said. "What? Are you sure?" Twilight asked alarmed. "It all makes sense now, the manticores, the strange feelings. When I was unconscious he spoke with me. He gave me a choice, stay here and die or go back home. I chose to stay here, I can't let that bastard get away with this." I stated. Just then the door opened. I looked over to see Klade walking in. "What's going on?" He asked. "Discord is back! He's trying to purge Equestria into chaos." I answered. "Are you sure?" He asked. "What else would he be trying to do?" I replied. "I have to notify the princesses! Let me know if anything else happens." Twilight said. She walked to a scroll and began writing a letter. Klade walked over to me. "Why are you in a bed?" He asked. "Twilight says I was found unconscious in the middle of Ponyville." I answered. "Ah." He responded. "Why can't it just be peaceful here. Why does some asshole have to ruin everything." I complained. "It ain't that bad. Just some asshole who wants to fuck all of Equestria." Klade responded. "Well bitching about it isn't going to fix it. I guess we should just wait and see what happens." I said. "Well I just came here to pick something up. I'm going to be going back outside." Klade said. With that he went outside.

After Twilight notified the princesses, I figured I might as well learn more magic. Now since we know that Discord is loose, anything can happen. Twilight brought out some combat magic books and we started the long tedious lessons. Here I was expecting a nice relaxing stay here in Equestria and it's turned to shit. Oh well, not everything happens the way you like it.

Klade's POV

Rainbow dash had asked me to get some water bottles. I swear where does she come up with these tricks? Although I wanted to have a good time, the thought of Discord was still hanging in the back of mind. 'Damn bastard. I should've known it was him. Always trying to create chaos. Doesn't he have anything better to do then piss people off?' I eventually made it to Rainbow dash. "Finally! I'm dieing out here." She said. I tossed he the water bottle which she caught with her hoof. 'How is that even possible? It's like trying to catch something with your fist.' She began telling me the next trick. 'What does she have for me this time.'

Duston's POV

The magic training wasn't so bad, until it got to the advanced spells. Ugh I'd rather do five pages of grammar homework then this crap. I mean, imagine a wholeness while dispelling it. How the hell are you suppose to imagine something like that? Eventually we took a lunch break and we both headed toward Sugarcube corner. After walking for a few minutes we arrived. "Hi! What do you need?" Pinkie asked. "I'll be having some cupcakes." I said. "Me too." Twilight replied. "Okey doikey!" Pinkie said as she went into the kitchen. A few seconds later she came back with a tray full of cupcakes. 'How the hell does she bake cupcakes so fast?' "Here ya go!" She said. Just as Twilight was about to pay I interrupted her. "Let me." I said. I gave Pinkie the bits I got from the farm work. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that you know." She said. "Think of it as a gift for letting me stay at your house." I responded. We both sat down and ate the cupcakes. When we finished we headed back toward the library.

When we arrived, more magic books, ugh. Shouldn't she be organizing the Elements or Harmony to lock away Discord? We started reviewing the next spell. "This next spell can let you create lightning." Twilight said. 'Oh lord I remember reading this spell. Didn't look easy at all.' She began telling me how to do it. 'I can't wait til this is over.'

We reviewed magic books until I heard the front door open. I looked over and saw Klade walk in. He looked like he'd been through hell. "Damn, what have you been doing all day?" I asked. "I don't know where Rainbow dash comes up with these tricks. I now know why no one ever does them." He replied. I chuckled at the thought. "I'm gonna go die." He said as he walked into the basement. "Is he alright?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, he's fine." I answered. After that we began the long treacherous lessons again.

There was only one other distraction, which was somepony returning a book. Other then that it was it was constant reviewing of magic spells. "I understand we need to be ready when Discord makes his next move, but is this really necessary? We've been reviewing magic spells for the past few hours! At least let me take a break!" I complained. "Maybe your right. We'll do more tomorrow." Twilight responded. 'YES! FREEDOM!' I put on my backpack. "I'm going to go outside." I said as I walked out the front door. I decided to take a walk around Ponyville.

The walk was fairly normal. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Eventually I decided I had enough and made my way back to the library. When I arrived I opened the door and walked in. Twilight was reading some book, as was Klade. "God damn Klade is that all you do is read magic books?" I asked. "This isn't a magic book." He replied. I looked at the cover and saw 'Equestrian history.' "Oh." I said stupidly. I took off my backpack and made my way into the basement. It was still early evening, but I was tired from all the magic spells. I made my way to my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up with no disturbing dreams. I got up and made my way to the basement door. I opened it and went into the main room. I checked the time on my watch I had been forgetting to take off, 7:16. I then heard some noises in the kitchen. I walked inside to see Twilight making some breakfast. "Hi." I said. She jumped when I said that. "Don't scare me like that." She responded. I chuckled. "I'll try not to, when will breakfast be ready?" I asked. "In a few minutes." She answered. "Ok." I said as I went back into the main room. A few seconds later Klade came out of the basement. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I responded.

Within a few minutes breakfast was ready. We all sat down on the table and ate. After that I tried to sneak out of the house to prevent doing more horrific study lessons with Twilight. Unfortunately she caught me, and thus started the long tedious lessons. 'Ugh...I never though I'd say this but I think I'd rather go through a whole day of school then this. The strain on you brain you get during these is just bad.'

Klade's POV

Duston was stuck with Twilight for lessons. I'd think he would be excited to learn magic like that but I guess not. I decided to take it easy until the carriage arrived. I grabbed a random book off the shelf and began reading.

After almost finishing the book, and dodging a few books from Duston's training, It was 12:30. I was getting ready to leave for when the carriage arrived. Twilight gave be a bag full of bits and some food for the trip. I continued to read the book.

As I was finishing the last sentence of the book there was a thud outside. 'Talk about perfect timing.' I grabbed the bag and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Duston asked. "The carriage is here." I replied.

"Carriage? What carriage?"

"The carriage to bring me to the Canterlot library, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't."

"Not even Twilight?"

"No."

"Well, I can't leave them waiting I gotta go."

I opened the front door and walked outside. I walked over to the carriage and went inside. Within a few seconds the carriage was off the ground. 'Finally, things should start getting exicting around here.'

Duston's POV

Klade had just walked out the the front door. "And when did this happen?" I asked. "Only yesterday, I thought he told you." Twilight replied. "Eh. Being it's lunchtime, I want, or should I say, need, a lunch break." I said. 'These spells, the strain in my head, it's bad.' "Sure." Twilight responded. We decided on Sugarcube corner to go to. We both walked out the door and headed in that direction.

When we arrived we walked into the building. "Hi!" Pinkie said as we entered. We both ordered cupcakes. 'Damn, I just realized all I've been eating is cupcakes and pancakes. I need to have something else.' We both sat down and ate our cupcakes. After that is was back to the library.

We arrived and walked into the library. "When is this going to over?" I asked. "After you complete this book there's only one more." Twilight answered. 'YEEEEESSSS! No more headaches for me!' We began more of the studying.

Within a few hours I had completed the book. 'Only one more, I can do this.' She brought out the next book. "I saved this one for last, so you can get used to the other easier spells." The book was immensely thick. 'Shouldn't be too hard right?' I looked at the cover. 'Master spells.' "Even I had trouble learning some of these." Twilight said. '...NOOOOOO!'

These spells were insane. It makes me wonder who the hell made them. In fact, how the hell do you even make a spell? Eventually it became 6:00 and I was done for the day. 'FINALLY! This crap kind of reminds me of when I went to school, hearing the bell for the last class.' I had gotten another headache from all the constant concentration. I went into the the basement and laid on the bed. 'Another day of horrid studying done. I can't wait til I finish that book. All of this just to be ready for Discord. Speaking of which, nothing happened today. Bastard must be planning something.' Eventually I fell asleep.

A/N End Chapter 4! Next chapter more shit is going to be happening, but you're just gonna have to wait a few days. 


	5. Chapter 5, Beginning

A/N Chapter 5 here. Some shit going to be happening. Enjoy. End A/N.

I awoke like normal. No books falling or phones ringing. I checked my watch I keep forgetting to take off. 6:44. 'Since when do I ever wake up this early? Come to think of it, I've been waking up a lot this early, weird.' I got up and walked to the basement door. I opened it and walked into the main room. I heard some noise in the kitchen, so I figured Twilight was making more breakfast. I grabbed a cooking book and sat down. 'Gotta be something in here that isn't cupcakes.' I opened the book. 'Lets see... Dandelion sandwich, doubt I'll like that. Hayseed sandwich. Doubt I'll like that either.'

I continued reading through the book, finding some decent foods like PBJ and others. I was interrupted by Twilight telling me breakfast was ready. I got up and went to go get Klade, then remembered he was at the Canterlot library. 'Oh right. I must of lost brain cells during magic study.' I went into the kitchen and ate what Twilight had made, which thankfully wasn't more sugary foods. After that I went into the main room to do more magic study. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was supposed to be doing something though. 'Why do I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere?' I checked my watch, 7:45. I sat there thinking for a while. 'Oh right Applejacks! I swear I need some kind of alarm for that.' I bolted up and went for the door. "Sorry Twilight gotta be somewhere!" I said as I ran out the door. 'I'm going to put a freaking post on the basement door wall about this crap.'

After running for a few minutes I made it to the farm. I check my watch, 7:52. 'Come to think of it, I wasn't late at all. *Mental facepalm*' I saw Applejack walking next to the house, or barn, whatever. She must of noticed me as she started walking toward me. "Ah see you're a little early, ya ready ta start?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." I responded.

She led me over to a section of the farm. "Since ya did so well ya first time I'm givin ya a larger section. I'm sure you can handle it. Ah have some things ta take care of, so I'll leave ya to clear this area. Ah'll be back shortly ta check on ya." She said as she walked off. The area wasn't too much bigger, but it'll still be hard. But I'll take anything to take a break from that dreaded magic study. I like doing it, but six hours at a time is just hell.

As I was nearing the halfway mark, I heard some foot steps, or should I say hoof steps? I looked over and saw Applejack. "Ah'm just checkin on ya. Don't hesitate to ask if ya need any help." She said. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine." I responded. 'She really is kind. Even though she's paying me to do this, she still offered to help. We need more people like that on our world.'

As I carried the last two baskets, filled with apples, to the barn, I called Applejack who was bucking trees nearby. "Ya finished?" She asked. "Yes." I replied. "Ok, I'll go get your payment." She said, walking into the barn. 'Alright, happy that's over with. And now I just remembered that when I get back to Twilight's I have to do more magic lessons. That great feeling of accomplishment you get after you complete a hard task just died. Maybe I'll try and talk her into not doing it.' Just then Applejack came out with the bag of bits. "Here ya go." She said as she handed me the bag. "Thank you." I responded as I accepted the bits. I then started the walk back to Twilight's.

When I arrived I opened the front door and walked inside. As I walked toward the basement I looked at Twilight, who was writing a letter to someone. I opened the basement door and placed the bag of bits next to the other one. I walked back up into the main room, just as Twilight was finishing her letter. "Who were you sending the letter to?" I asked. "Princess Celestia. They've been doing tests on Discord's statue. They've found more chaotic energy surrounding it, along with more chaotic activity. They have also conformed that Discord really is this source of all the strange happenings. I sent her a message asking what I can do in all of this." She answered, just then Spike, who was nearby, burped out a scroll. He gave it to Twilight, who began reading it. After a few seconds, she put it away. "What was it?" I asked. "Princess Celestia wants me to gather the Elements of Harmony and meet her in Canterlot ASAP." She replied.

"What do I do in all of this?"

"You stay here and watch over the library while I'm gone."

"So your saying, while you go on this epic battle with Discord, I have to stay here and watch the freaking library?"

"I can't let you come, this is Discord, he is very powerful and you could get hurt. I have to go now."

With that she ran out the door. 'What? No, I can't just stay here while they go out and do that. But how do I get into Canterlot? I can't teleport there as I don't know much of what the place looks like, I don't want to risk that.' I walked back and forth trying to think of what I can do. 'Klade! He's in the Canterlot library! He can teleport me there.' I began to send him a telepathic message. 'Klade, if you are receiving this, I need you to teleport me to Canterlot. I'll explain later.' I wasn't sure if he would receive this, as it was my first time sending one through such a long distance, but it was worth a shot. Within a few seconds he responded. 'Yeah, I got your message. shield your eyes in 3...2...1' I did what he told me, just as I did there was a bright flash of light. I un-shielded my eyes and saw Klade there. "Here, put these on, they protect your eyes from the bright flash of teleporting." He said as he gave me some sunglasses. I put them on as did him. 'Heh, this reminds me of Men in Black.' I grabbed my backpack and put it on."Hold onto me." He said. I did what he said. There was a bright flash of light. Within a few seconds we were in what appeared to be the Canterlot library.

"Here we are. Now why do you need to be here?" Klade asked, taking off the sunglasses. "Twilight is gathering the mane 6 to use the Elements of Harmony to...I don't know she didn't say." I answered.

"Alright, then why do you need to be here then?"

"To help, do you really think Discord is going to fall for the same trap twice?"

"I see what you mean, but how are you going to help? If it takes the power of the Elements of Harmony to just seal Discord, what do you hope to do?"

"Help in any way I can."

"Alright then, I won't stop you. Take this map of Canterlot to get your way around. If any guards stop you, just say you're Klade and a spell got messed up to make you look like that."

"Alright, thanks for the help."

"No problem."

I looked at the map. 'Alright, if I remember correctly from the show, Discords statue should be, oh wait, there's a picture of it on the map.' As I made my way out of the library I was stopped by some guards. "Halt! Identify yourself!" "I'm Klade. I screwed up a magic spell and made myself look like this." The guards gave me a confusing look. "Very well then, you shall pass." They finally said. 'Phew, for a second I thought I was fucked.' They let me walk through. 'Alright. Now to make my way to Discord's statue.'

As I made my way there, I was getting many confused looks. Some even went as far as to insult me. 'Heh, reminds me of back home.' Eventually I made it to the castle garden. I was surprised to see the mane 6 already there, all with the Elements of Harmony. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were also there. 'Damn, that was fast.' They were all next to Discord's statue. 'I can't getting feeling out that something bad is going to happen. I hid in a spot in the bushes and watched. They were exchanging words, then there was silence. 'They must be starting on whatever they're doing.' An ever increasing white light began to form. Within a few seconds, the white light was blinding. A rainbow then shot out at Discord's statue. After a few more seconds the white light had dissipated. There was complete silence. I couldn't tell if my mind was playing tricks on me, but I could of sworn I heard a 'crack'

A/N Cliffhanger! Next chapter should be up in a few days. End A/N.


	6. Chapter 6, Unleashment

A/N Chapter 6 here! Not much to say, so enjoy. End A/N.

That 'crack' turned into more cracks. 'What the fuck are they trying to do!' I overheard a few words of the mane 6. Based on what I heard, this wasn't part of their plan. The cracks in Discord's statue became more frequent. "This isn't good." I recognized as Princess Celestia say. 'No fucking shit.' I stayed in the area of the bushes and watched. I heard a laugh which I recognized as Discord. Within a few more seconds the statue shattered. Eventually the laughter died down and Discord spoke. "Ha! You fools fell right into my trap!"

"What trap?" Twilight yelled. "Right before I was trapped into this damned statue. I released some of my chaos magic into the outside world. As I was stuck in there, I slowly collected that magic and created some chaos. I knew you would trace the chaos back to me, then try to reseal me using the Elements of Harmony. What you didn't know, was that when I was trapped in this statue, I found a way to use the Elements of Harmony. So when you tried to reseal me, I used that magic to let myself free. And now, I will rid of you for sealing me in that dreaded statue." Discord started some kind of magic spell. "My little ponies, get back!" Celestia loudly commanded. 'I don't like this. Wait, what the fuck am I doing? I came here to help, not sit back and watch.' I reached into my backpack and pulled out a Deagle. 'Never thought I'd use this.' At this point, Discord could unleash the spell any second, so I only focused on disrupting his concentration. I took a quick shot. I only grazed him, but it was enough to disrupt his concentration. I took another shot, hitting his left leg. "Arg! You prick! I knew I should've dealt with you in the beginning." There was a bright flash of light. When it dissipated, Discord was gone.

The mane 6, and the two princesses looked in my direction. "Uh...Hi?" I said. "Duston! What are you doing here! I told you to stay at the library!" Twilight yelled.

"Did you really think I was just going to stay at the library while you all go fight Discord?"

"Well...no, but that's not the point! You could've been severely hurt!"

"Yeah, you all could've been severely hurt too!"

"Please stop!" Celestia ordered. Everypony looked at her. "Arguing isn't going to solve anything. I appreciate that you came here, even knowing the dangers, to protect your friends. But next time listen. Now, I need everypony to follow me. We need to decide our next move against Discord." Everypony followed Celestia to a room with one table and a bunch of chairs.

"As you all know, Discord is out there planning his next move. Based on what he said, the Elements of Harmony are useless against him." Princess Celestia said. "So then what can we do?" Twilight asked. "Without the Elements of Harmony, we cannot seal Discord. Our only other choice is to defeat him face to face. As many of you know, he is very powerful, and it will not be an easy battle." Celestia replied. "Is there not any other way?" Luna asked. "I'm afraid not. All we can do is wait until Discord makes his next move." Celestia answered. "And what happens if we lose?" Twilight asked. "The world as we know it will be plunged into chaos." Celestia responded. A few ponies gasped when she said that. "I will increase the security in Canterlot. Duston, whatever you used on Discord harmed him. Because of this, I believe you are worthy enough to stay in Ponyville and defend if necessary." Celestia said. "Wow, you sure are quick to trust. You've never seen me face to face and you're assigning me this?" I asked. "My student Twilight Sparkle has sent me messages concerning you. Based on what she said, I believe you are trustworthy." Celestia replied. "Ah ok." "Now, if there are any problems in Ponyville, I need you to hit this switch." Celestia said, levitating some weird device with a red button on it. "It will alert me, which I will then send some royal guards to help deal with the problem." "Alright." I responded, taking the device. "This meeting is over. There is a carriage waiting outside that will take you all to Ponyville." Celestia said. Me, along with the mane 6, got up and walked outside. We went into the the carriage, and within seconds it lifted off.

The trip back was mostly silent. The thought of Discord being out there planning his next move was on the back of our minds. Eventually the carriage arrived at Ponyville, and we all walked out. The mane 6 went back to their homes. I followed Twilight to the library.

We arrived and Twilight opened the front door. We walked in and I closed the door behind her. "The most we can do for right now is do more magic training." Twilight said. As much as I didn't want to do that, I knew she was right, now that Discord has been freed. Twilight got out the magic book, and thus began the long tedious lessons.

After doing hours of study, we only did about ten pages of the book. 'This book is going to take forever. I would've never guessed I would be going through this.' "...And that is how you complete that spell. Lets see you try it." I heard the last of whatever Twilight was saying. "Um...What did you say again?" I asked.

"You weren't listening!"

"Hey I'm sorry, we've been doing this for hours."

"I guess you're right, I probably have been pushing you too hard. It's just that no one ever does magic with me."

She started to look sad. 'Argh god damnit.' I looked at my watch, 5:36 PM. "We could do a little bit more." I said. "Really?" Twilight responded, brightening up. "Yeah. Only til 6:00 though." I replied. "Ok! Now, for this spell..." She began reviewing the next spell.

We continued studying until it became 6:00. This whole day had been exhausting, so I decided on going in early. I walked into the basement and layed on my bed. 'Now Discord has been released. If anything he's most likely hiding someplace, where he'll plan his next move. I guess I always have to be alert. Heh, and I thought it couldn't get any worse with the magic study.' I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud scream. In shock, I scrambled out of the bed and ran to the basement door. I opened it and yelled "What's wrong!" I looked around and saw books everywhere. There were some piles that even almost touched the ceiling. 'What the hell?' I cautiously walked around the books until I came upon Twilight. "Twilight, what happened?" I asked. "I don't know. I woke up and it was like this." Twilight replied.

"It could be Discord."

"What makes you think that?"

"Who else would do this? He's just been released from his statue, plus the fact he likes chaos. This looks pretty chaotic to me."

"I see your point. Will you help me clean this up?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Wow, thank you for being so kind."

"It's nothing."

"If you say so, SPIKE!"

Spike came running down from upstairs. "What is i-OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" Spike yelled. "Could you help clean up this mess?" Twilight asked. "Um...Sure, but what happened in here? I've seen messes but this is just ridiculous Twilight." Spike asked.

"It wasn't me, it was Discord."

"Whatever, excuses excuses."

"That is not an excuse!"

"Why would Discord waste his time with this?"

"I don't need to explain! Just help me clean this up."

"Alright Alright I'm coming."

With me, Twilight, and Spike cleaning up the mess, it only took about half an hour. After that it was more magic lessons. Twilight had told me we were only going to do the lessons until noon, which the current time now was 8:24 AM. I happily agreed, and we began.

The studying went by with only one distraction, which was a pony borrowing a book. Other then that, the studying was actually enjoyable for some reason I can't figure out. Twilight had just put the magic book away. "I'm hungry, you want to get some cupcakes with me?" I asked. "Sure." Twilight replied. I put on my backpack, and we both exited the library. We then made our way to Sugarcube corner.

When we arrived, Pinkie greeted us with her usual happy tone. "Hi Pinkie. I'd like some cupcakes." I said. "I'll take some cupcakes too." Twilight stated. Pinkie went into the kitchen, and within a few seconds came out with the cupcakes. "Here ya go!" Pinkie said as she gave the cupcakes. I payed, then asked Pinkie "Pinkie, how do you bake cupcakes so fast?" "It's a secret!" Pinkie replied. 'Damnit, I wanted to know how she defies scientific laws.' Me and Twilight sat down and began eating our cupcakes.

After we finished our cupcakes, Twilight headed back to the library. I decided on visiting Fluttershy. I haven't seen her since the manticore incident, and I'm sure she is probably scared of me. I headed off in that direction.

Within a few minutes, I arrived. I knocked on the door. I heard a soft "Coming." From inside. After a few seconds, the door opened. "Oh, h-hello Duston, what d-do you need?" Fluttershy asked. I couldn't tell if the stuttering in her voice was because she was scared of me, or because she was so shy. "I came to talk." I answered. "Oh, o-ok then, come in." She responded. She gestured me inside. I walked in. "Would you like some tea?" Fluttershy asked. "Remember? I don't drink tea." I replied.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"Oh, ok. What did you want to t-talk about?"

"The manticore incident."

She froze up when I said that.

"I'm sorry I did that. I know you love animals, so I'm sure that hurt you a lot."

"...Thank you."

"For what?"

"For apologizing. I thought you were some heartless killer, but I could tell that you're a nice, caring guy."

I was a little taken back from the response.

"...Ok."

"I appreciate you apologizing, it means a lot."

"Ok."

There was an awkward silence.

"I should probably be going now." I said, breaking the silence.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I said as I opened the door. I walked out and closed it. 'Glad I got that over with. I guess I could head back to Twilight's.' I took a good look around before walking in that direction.

I eventually arrived. I walked inside and took my backpack off. I looked over at Twilight, who was reading a book. "Hi Twilight." I called out. "Hi Duston." Twilight responded. For some reason I wanted to do magic lessons, but I couldn't figure out why. 'Ah, the hell with it.' "Twilight, you want to do some magic lessons?" I asked. "Really? I thought you didn't like them." Twilight responded. "I don't know, I just feel like doing them. I replied. "Ok then!" She brought out the magic book. "You ready to start?" She asked in a happy tone of voice. "Yep!" She started teaching the next spell.

The magic lessons went surprisingly fast. I glanced up at the clock expecting it to be around 4:00, but it was actually 6:23. I started to get a strain in my head so I asked Twilight to stop. She stopped the magic lessons, and so I sat down on a chair to relax.

I relaxed for a few minutes, until I heard Twilight call my name. I looked at her. "What is it?" I asked. "I was wondering what your life was like." Twilight responded. I was a little taken back at the unexpected question. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked that." Twilight started to regret her question. "No, it's ok." I said. "Really?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Really. As for my life, I think it was pretty normal. I grew up in my parents house. They sent me to school, which was like any typical school in our world. There were bullies, who would beat me up if I didn't give them lunch money. One time, it got serious. I was getting sick of giving them lunch money almost everyday. So when I refused, they beat me up, very bad. I had a bloody nose, black eye, bruises all over my body. After that, I got pissed. Thankfully they suspended the three bullies who beat me up for two weeks. During that time, everyday I got home I would work out. I was getting sick of them, beating me up all the time. After two weeks, the bullies came back. They didn't bother me for the first few days, but when they asked for my lunch money again, I had enough. I completely beat them all up. I was suspended for three days, but it was worth it. They deserved it. They didn't bother me any more since that day."

"Wow...I didn't know you've been through that much."

"It was harsh. After I graduated from school, I began working at a restaurant. That's what I was doing until I got transported to Equestria."

"Heh heh, I'm sorry for bringing you here."

"You don't have to be. I prefer this place much more."

"But why? You've been there your whole life."

"I don't know, it's just...Everything is so much better here. Things are more lively, people are more friendly, the economy doesn't suck. Everything is just overall better."

There was silence after that. I looked at the clock, 7:12. "I should probably be going to bed." I stated, breaking the silence. "Alright, see you in the morning." Twilight responded. "You too." I replied. I got up and walked toward the basement door. I opened it and walked over to my bed. I got on it and layed down. The rest of the night, the only thing I was thinking about was Twilight, until I fell asleep.

A/N Chapter 6 over. Next one should be up in a few days. End A/N.


	7. Chapter 7, Good times

A/N Chapter seven here! Enjoy. End A/N

I woke up with no books falling or loud screams. 'That's a good sign.' I got up and checked my watch, 6:44 AM. I walked toward the basement door and opened it. I walked outside. I heard some noises in the kitchen, so I figured Twilight was making breakfast. I grabbed a book and sat down. I read the title. 'Other worlds, do they exist?' It seemed like a interesting book. Just as I opened it I heard Twilight call out. "Duston, breakfast is ready." 'Damnit.' I put the book away and got up. 'I'll read it later.'

After eating, I decided on taking a quick walk outside. I put on my backpack and opened the front door. I walked outside and breathed in the fresh morning air. I closed the door and walked off in a random direction.

The walk was mostly uneventful. Some ponies said "Hi." And whatnot. I decided I had enough and headed back to Twilight's.

I arrived and walked into the library. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hi Twilight." I responded, while taking off my backpack. "How was your walk?" Twilight asked. "It was uneventful." I answered. I sat down and grabbed that 'Other worlds.' book I tried to read. I opened it and began reading. 'Other worlds, do they exist? Some ponies have dedicated their whole life finding out. Others tried inter-dimensional magic spells, and never returned. But the question still stands, are there other worlds?'

I continued reading until I heard a loud thud outside. Out of curiosity I put down the book and looked out the window. There was a carriage outside. "What is it?" Twilight asked. "It looks like a carriage." I answered. Twilight came over to the window with me. The carriage door opened, revealing Klade. "It seems he's back." I stated. He looked like he was carrying some kind of book. He made his way to the door as the carriage began to lift off. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi Klade." I greeted. "Hey." He responded. "What have you been doing there?" I asked. "Looking for a spell, which I found." He answered. "Which spell is that?" I asked. "Create anything out of nothing." He said, creating a bottle of water. "Only one problem though, you can't make it dissapear." After he took a drink, he threw it at the wall. "Somebody'll clean that up." He said. We both laughed. "That's awesome! How do I learn that?" I asked. "I thought you might ask that, that's why I brought this book." He said, handing me the book. "Page 182 has the spell." "Aw sweet!" I began opening up the book. "Heh, send me a telepathic message when you learned the spell. I'm gonna go have some fun." He said as he walked out the door. 'Aw man I can't wait til I learn this spell!'

Klade's POV.

I walked out of the library. 'It's time to go blow up some trees.' I created an MP3 player. I put on a song.

(/watch?v=un1eCCz5BpQ)

I walked toward the Everfree forest. I created a rocket launcher. I put on a physical strength boosting spell on, so the recoil won't shoot me back. I took aim at a tree and shot. The rocket flew towards the tree. Upon contact, the tree blew up, sending a bunch of debris. I created a giant shield, and blocked off the pieces of the tree. I put down the giant shield. I then created another rocket, and proceeded to reload. I took aim again, this time at a huge rock. I shot. The rocket propelled to the rock. Upon contact, the rock blew up. I picked up the giant shield, and blocked the debris. I then came up with an idea. I created a wooden dummy, with a troll face imprinted on it's face. I created another rocket, and reloaded the rocket launcher. I took aim at the troll face, and fired. The rocket steered toward the troll face, and blew up on contact. I picked up the giant shield, and blocked the debris. When I looked, there as nothing left of the wooden dummy. I laughed. "This is gonna be a fun stay here." I said to no one in particular. I set down the the giant shield. I created another dummy. I then proceeded to create a M4A1 assault rifle. I took aim at the dummy's face, and fired. I emptied a whole magazine into it. When I got a good look at the dummy, there was nothing left of it's face. I laughed as I removed the empty magazine. I kicked it into the forest, never to be seen again. I created another magazine, and loaded it into the gun. I took aim and shot what was left of the dummy. After emptying another magazine, I removed it and threw it into the forest. The dummy was still standing, however. I put down the M4A1 and picked up the rocket launcher. I created another rocket, and loaded it. I took aim at what was left of the dummy. I fired. The rocket steered toward the half-destroyed dummy. As it made contact, I picked up the giant shield. I blocked off the flying debris. I set down the giant shield. I created a table, and put the rocket launcher and M4A1 on it. I took off the physical strength boosting spell. After a while it tires you out. I created a chair and sat down. I looked behind me to see I had created quite the crowd. 'I probably went a little overboard. Yeah I went a little overboard' I looked in the direction of the forest. I then fixed up everything I destroyed using another magic spell. "Everything's fixed up now. You can go back to whatever you were doing." I yelled out. I sat back in the chair and relaxed. 'It's gonna be a fun ass stay here.'

I then heard a familiar voice. "That, was, Awesome!" I looked in the direction of the voice to see Rainbow dash. "Hey." I responded. She flew next to me.

"How did you create all those explosions?"

"Magic."

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"When I was in Canterlot library. It's a spell that can create anything out of nothing."

"That's awesome! You can create ANYthing?"

"Yep." I proceed to create a water bottle.

"Wow, that is awesome!"

"It is very. The only downside is that I can't make the objects I create disappear."

"But still, I wish I had a awesome power like that."

"I could make whatever you want, if you like."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Um...Whatever you used to make all this explosions!"

"I don't know if you could use it, but." I handed her the rocket launcher.

"Damn, this is heavy, how did you lift it so easily?"

"Physical strength boosting spell. It only works on the person who used it though."

"How did you fire this thing?"

"You pull the trigger."

"How?"

"See, you don't have fingers, that's why I figured you couldn't use it."

"Can't you modify it?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I'll talk to you when I find a way."

"Alright. Well, I gotta go practice, see you later!"

"Bye."

With that she flew off. I could've given her some type of explosive weapon, but I didn't want to get into all of that crap. I then heard a telepathic message in my head. 'I finished the spell. By the way, what was all that noise I heard outside?'

'That was me.'

'Doing what?'

'I'll explain later.'

I then teleported inside the library.

Duston's POV

There was a bright flash. When it cleared, I saw Klade standing there. "Jesh, you should at least let me know when you do that." I said. "Yeah I forgot to do that. So you learned the spell?"

"Yeah, and what was all the noise outside?"

"How would I put this...Blowing up trees and shit."

"What? Wouldn't that make a mess?"

"It did, but I cleaned it up. Speaking of which..."

He walked out the door. I saw a bright flash from outside. Within a few seconds the bright flash returned. He opened the door and threw a whole bunch of shit inside. "Here's a bunch of crap I created." He said. I looked at the stuff 'A table, chair, assault rifle? Rocket launcher?' "God damn, take it easy next time." I said. "Yeah, next time I'll be doing it in a distant mountain." He responded. "Don't destroy the whole place." I warned. "I won't. Now, what stuff do we keep and what stuff do we get rid of." I checked the bunch of items on the floor. "We could keep the two guns, the giant shield seems unnecessary. Twilight, do you need a table and a chair?" I asked. "I'm sure I could find room for them somewhere." Twilight responded. "Alright, I'll get rid of the shield." Klade said as he picked up the shield with a levitation spell. He walked outside. He came back in a few seconds later. "Where did you put the shield?" I asked. "I flung it somewhere in the woods." He answered. I chuckled and started putting the crap away.

Me and Klade walked outside. "So I can create anything imaginable?" I asked. "Yes." I decided on something simple first. I imagined a wooden box. I created every detail in my mind. I then 'Released' it into the outside world. A wooden box appeared in front of me. "Damn that is so epic!" I stated. "It is." I picked up the wooden box. "Well, I gotta go do something. I'll see you some other time." Klade said. "Alright see ya." I replied as he walked behind some house. I then saw a bright flash of light. 'So, I can create anything imaginable. That's never going to get old.' I walked around for a little bit more, before heading back to towards Twilight's.

When I arrived I opened the front door. I set down the wooden box. "Hey Duston." I heard Twilight say. "Hi." I responded. I decided on practicing the new spell. I went into the basement. 'Wait, what the hell am I doing here? Wouldn't it be better doing this outside? *Mental facepalm*' I went back up and out the front door. I walked off in the direction of a field I saw earlier.

After walking for a few minutes I arrived. I decided on created a cabinet, not too hard, but still difficult. I began to imagine every detail of the cabinet. I then 'released' it into the outside world. A cabinet then appeared in front of me. 'Alright, now for something a little harder.' I imagined a large wooden box. It was plain, but I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. I released it into the outside world. 'Alright, doing great!' I continued creating more items.

Klade's POV

I had finally just created a house. It took around 15 minutes, but I won't be having to do it again. 'Fuck you housing costs!' I opened the front door and walked inside. It was empty, as I hadn't created anything inside yet. It was six rooms. Living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom and two bedrooms. The outside color was yellow, just like the house back home. I had thought about making an exact replica of the house back home, but having four bedrooms would be a little overkill. I had gotten a bit of a headache from creating a whole house, so I didn't do much for the furniture. I created a couch, TV stand, flat-screen TV, PS3, two PS3 controllers, and Battlefield 3. I decided on creating more later. 'Alright, lets see how this works.' I turned on the TV. Unexpectedly, it turned on. 'How? It's not hooked up to anything. Must be magic. The same thing that gave Duston's phone a signal.' I started the PS3 and put BF3 in.

I wasn't expecting to get online, but if the TV could work without electricity, might as well try. I put in my username and password. The 'logging on' stayed for about 30 seconds. 'I thought it wouldn't connect.' It then went to the online screen. 'Oh shit! It did log on. Fuck yeah!' I then received a message from one of my friends, Rayton. His PS3 name was STMX450R He was my only 'real' friend. He lived a few hour drive away from me, but came down at his grandmother's house every other weekend, which was right across from my house. His message was "Hello?". I figured he thought I was dead or something. Me and Duston have been missing for about a week. I responded messaging "Hi."

"Who is this?"

"A fool."

"Klade, is that you?"

"Yep"

"They found you? Where were you?"

"Not really, I am in...another dimension."

"Stop being stupid. Where were you?"

"Promise me you never tell ANYONE where I am."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just promise that."

"...Ok. Now where are you?"

"I am in a place called Equestria."

"Where the hell is that?"

"In another dimension. I'm sure you don't believe me. And I don't really care at this moment. Just wait a few weeks and I might bring you here."

"Stop being stupid. You want to play some zombies?"

I sighed. 'I figured he wouldn't believe me. Doesn't matter though, I know a way to bring him here, and back, but I can't do it just yet.'

"Yeah."

I took out BF3 put it in the case. I created Call of duty: Black ops and put it in the system. I started the game and went into the zombie mode. I invited Rayton into the lobby. He joined within a few seconds. He had his mic on. "Hey, hows it goin Klade? Put on your mic." I created a mic and put it on.

"Hey Rayton."

"Hey! Where were you when you were missing."

"I...was riding my bike on the dirt pit next to the house and decided to go down one of those big ass hills. I somehow got stuck inside the bike, and the bike was stuck into the ground. After a week I finally managed to get the bike out and went back home."

"Wow, that must suck. Wait, then what happened to Duston? Is he with you?"

"I'm not sure, I never asked. And yes he is with me."

"That must suck."

There was an awkward silence, until Rayton broke it. "Start the game." I picked a map and began.

Duston's POV

I had created a bunch of items, ranging from tables to beds. Even created a golf cart. I was started to get a headache from all the magic, so I began levitating everything I created, except for the golf cart, and flung it into the forest. 'I should probably dump all that shit somewhere else. The forest is becoming a garbage can.' I got in the golf cart, turned the engine on and drove back to Twilight's.

As I was driving back I noticed a house on a hill, away from the rest of town. I didn't remember seeing it, so I decided on getting a closer look. I started to drive toward it. As I neared it, I noticed it looked like a house from our world. 'That's weird.'

I arrived, and walked out of the golf cart. I looked through the window to see Klade, and a TV? I shut the engine of the golf cart and knocked on the door. "God damnit, someone's at the door. I'll be right back." I heard from inside. 'Who's he talking to?' The door then opened, revealing Klade. "Hey Duston." He said. "Hey, where did the house come from?" I asked. "I created it." He replied.

"Something this large?"

"Yeah, it took around 15 minutes, but it was worth it."

"Is that a TV?"

"Yeah, I can create crap from our world. Surprisingly, it works without being hooked up."

"How?"

"I figured it was because of magic. I can also somehow connect online here."

"What! Do they know we're here?"

"Relax, no one knows we're here."

"Oh, be careful then. Well, I have to get back to Twilight's. See you later."

"Bye."

With that I left. 'I'll visit him later.' I got in the golf cart, turned on the engine and went off towards Twilight's.

A/N Chapter seven over! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Next chapter will be in a few days. And if you're wondering, STMX450R doesn't exist. Unless someone I don't know has that name. End A/N.


	8. Chapter 8, More times

A/N Chapter 8 here, enjoy. End A/N.

The trip to Twilight's was uneventful. I eventually arrived. I shut down the golf cart and walked into the library. "Hi Duston." Twilight greeted as I came in. "Hi." I responded. I decided on taking a short nap. I kind of overdid it with the magic, and the headache wasn't going away. I walked into the basement and layed on the bed. I eventually fell asleep.

Klade's POV

We had only gotten to round 14. As usual, the randumbs sucked and we died trying to revive them. And if we don't revive them, if they're the host they end the game. Rayton suggested another game, but the headache I had went away, so I said I had other things to do. I shut everything off, and decided on creating more furniture. I walked into one of the bedrooms. I created a bed, dresser, mirror, and a clock to hang on the wall. I didn't want to over do it, as I had planned on learning more magic from the book I brought with me. I had left it at Twilight's library so Duston could learn the creation spell. It had some very interesting spells in it. I didn't feel like walking, so I teleported in front of the library.

I walked inside. "Hi Klade." Twilight greeted. "Hi." I responded. I looked around but couldn't find the book. "Twilight, what did Duston do with the book I brought him?" I asked. "You mean this one?" She replied, levitating a book over to me. "Yeah." I said, taking the book. "Well, see you some other time." I said. "You too." I walked into one of the rooms and teleported back into the house I created.

I walked into my bedroom and created a desk and chair. I set the book down on the desk. I sat down on the chair and opened the book. 'Alright, lets do this shit.' I began reading the book.

Duston's POV

I had just waken up from my nap. I checked the time on my watch, 3:17. I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I got up and out of the bed. I decided on going to Sugarcube corner. I grabbed some bits and went out the basement door. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hey." I responded. As I went to the door, something in my mind told me to bring Twilight. After a few second decision, I figured 'Might as well.' "You want to go get some cupcakes with me?" I asked. "Sure! Just give me a few seconds." She responded.

After waiting a few seconds we both went outside. "What is that?" Twilight asked, pointing at the golf cart. "That is a method of transportation back where I come from. Well, a crappy one." I said. "So that is a car?" Twilight asked. "No, it's a golf cart. A car would be a lot bigger then that." I answered. "Ah." We both headed in the direction of Sugarcube corner.

Within a few minutes we arrived. We walked into the building. Pinkie greeted us with her usual cheery voice. "We'd like some cupcakes please." I said. "Ok!" Pinkie responded as she went into the kitchen. A few seconds later she came out with the cupcakes. "Here you go!" I took the cupcakes and paid. We both sat down. "How has your stay here been?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you enjoyed staying here in Equestria?"

"I have a lot. Magic is epic."

"I can see why. Being you never used magic before in your life."

"Yeah, magic has easily made my stay here a lot better."

"Glad to hear it. Is there anything else you like about Equestria?"

"Yes, I love the people, er, ponies here. Always friendly."

"Is there anything more specific?"

"Um..." I thought about it. 'Anything specific...' It then came to my head.

"You..." I said in a whisper tone of voice.

"What?"

Realizing what I just said, I tried to cover up. "Well, it's been a nice late lunch. We should probably be heading back now."

"Already?"

"Yes."

We both got up and left the building.

We eventually arrived at the library. I walked in and went straight to the basement. I layed on the bed. 'I can't be starting to like Twilight, can I?' I thought about it more. 'It does kind of make sense in a way. The reason I liked doing those magic lessons was because of her...I started to like being around her. C'mon! Get ahold of yourself! She's a pony for fucks sake! That's just...wrong!' I couldn't seem to get my mind off Twilight. 'What do I do?' I eventually fell asleep.

Klade's POV

I had been studying the magic book for a few hours now. These spells were epic. It's like they took all my favorite shit and stuffed it in one book. I was starting to get a headache, so I figured I had enough. I closed the book and got up. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV and PS3. I put in BF3, grabbed a controller and sat down on the couch. 'Might as well take it easy until my headache goes away.'

I did a few games, then shut everything off. It was 8:24 PM. My headache had gotten better, so I decided on having a little fun. I opened the front door and went outside. I created a parachute and put it on. I then spent a few minutes creating one of those small two person airplanes. Instead of the typical controls of a regular plane though, it was a PS3 controller. One problem though, my house was on a hill. I levitated it down toward some flat land, then went down with it. I got in it and started it. Within a few seconds I was off.

Never flying before in my life, this was epic. I did a few loops and shit. 'And Rainbow dash does this every day. Must be plain epic.' I then heard a familiar voice. "Hey!" I looked in the direction of the voice to see Rainbow dash. "Hi!" I yelled through the sound of the wind, waving at her. "Wh...you...ing that?" I couldn't hear much of what she was saying. "I can't hear you! Let me land, then we'll talk." I yelled. I lowered down and landed. Within a few seconds Rainbow dash flew down. "Hey Klade, what is that?" Rainbow asked. "It's a way of flying back where I came from." I answered.

"Cool! How fast can it go?"

"Not sure, wanna find out?"

"Sure! I doubt it can go as fast as me though."

"I'm sure it can't either."

I started up the engine again. Within a few seconds I was off the ground. I flew slow as Rainbow flew next to me. "You ready?" I asked. "Yeah, 3...2...1..GO!" Rainbow said as she sped off. I followed in pursuit. It went back and forth between the lead. I eventually realized something. "When do we stop?" I yelled over the sound of the wind. "At that tree." Rainbow responded. I looked ahead and saw a tree in the middle of nowhere. I was not expecting the plane I made to go this fast. I mainly created to just cruise around and toss it into a mountain while parachuting down. The tree started to get closer. Rainbow then sped ahead of me. I could've been cheap and created rockets on the plane, but I let her win. She passed the tree. 'Time to abort.' I put on some shades and jumped out the plane, doing a back-flip in the process. I watched as the plane flew into a nearby mountain and exploded. I activated the parachute and began gliding down. I watched as Rainbow looked at horror where the plane exploded. "Hey!" I shouted. She looked over at the direction of me, then flew over. "Klade! You're alright!" Rainbow almost yelled. "Yeah, I jumped out." I responded. "Don't do that! You scared the life out of me!" Rainbow stated. "Alright, I'll be sure not to anymore." I replied.

Eventually I made it to the ground. "Well, I should be going to bed soon. See you later." Rainbow said. "See ya some other time." I responded. She flew off in the direction of her house. I then teleported in front of my house. I opened the front door and walked in. I took off the shades and threw them on the couch. I proceeded to walk into my room. I glanced at the clock, 9:25. I threw myself on bed. 'Alright. That was fun. Time to troll.' I created a table next to my bed. I proceeded to create a computer, monitor, mouse, and other crap need. As expected, the computer didn't need to be hooked up, and it connected to the internet. I started going on forums, trolling and such.

I caught up on what I was missing for a whole week. I glanced at the clock, 11:18. I figured I had enough. I shut everything off and layed on the bed. Eventually I fell asleep.

A/N Chapter 8 over. Kind of short, but didn't know where else to end it. Remember to R&R. End A/N.


	9. Chapter 9, Even more times

A/N Chapter 9 here! Enjoy. End A/N.

Duston's POV

I woke up next morning. I got up and checked the time. 6:47. 'Must be something about this place that makes me wake up this early. I would never wake up this early without an alarm.' I walked toward the basement door. I opened it and walked out. I heard some noise in the kitchen. I figured Twilight was making breakfast, so I sat down and grabbed a random book. I checked the cover. It was a daring do book. 'Ah, the rip-off of Indiana Jones. Lets see how good it is.' I opened it and began reading.

I continued reading until Twilight told me breakfast was ready. I put away the book and went into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs. "Duston, why did you leave so awkwardly during lunch yesterday?" Twilight asked. With that, I remembered everything that happened the other day. "Oh...Um...I er-forgot I had to do something." I lied. "Oh, ok." I could tell by the way she said that, she knew that was a lie. I ate the food Twilight made, then decided on going for a short walk. I opened the front door and walked outside. I headed off in a random direction.

Klade's POV

I had just eaten some waffles I created. I decided on doing more fun shit today. I opened the front door and walked outside. 'On second thought, it might be a little to early to do that. Ponies are still sleeping.' I walked back inside. I remembered the book I was studying yesterday. I went into my bedroom and sat down on the chair next to the desk. I opened the book and continued where I left off.

I reviewed until I heard a knock at the front door. 'Who the hell could that be?' I got up and walked to the front door. I opened it. I saw Duston outside. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was walking around and I thought I might stop by. I haven't seen the interior of your house yet." He replied. "It's not much, as I haven't really done much." I responded. I led him inside. "Two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, and bathroom. The only rooms I've messed with so far is the living room which is the one we're in right now, and one of the bedrooms." I stated. "Why two bedrooms?" He asked, eying me suspiciously. "Future plans, plus it's always good to have a guest room." I answered.

I showed him around the house, until he said he had to go somewhere. He walked to the front door and left the house. I went back into the bedroom and continued studying the book.

I continued for about an hour until I heard another knock on the door. 'God damn. My house is becoming a tourist attraction for fucks sake.' I got up and walked toward the front door. I opened it, revealing Rainbow dash. "Hey Klade. Is this your house?" She asked. "Yeah it is." I replied. "Where did you get the money to build this? And so fast?" She asked.

"I created it."

"YOU, created this ENTIRE house?"

"Yup, within 15 minutes."

"Wow, that is awesome!"

"It is. So why'd you come by?"

"To see if you wanted to help do some tricks with me."

"I could do that."

"Really? Awesome!"

We both proceeded to go outside.

Duston's POV

I had just finished walking around, and went into Twilight's library. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hey." I responded. I sat down and grabbed the daring do book. 'Might as well finish it.' I opened the book and began reading.

I continued reading until I finished the book. It was actually pretty damn good. I checked the time. 11:44. 'Lunch time.' I created a cupcake and ate it. It wasn't Pinkie pie quality, but still good. With nothing else to do, I decided on going to Klade's house. I got up and walked to the front door. I opened it and went to the golf cart. I turned the engine on and drove to Klade's.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I shut the engine, walked toward the front door and knocked. There was no answer. I looked through the window. 'Looks like the house is empty.' I proceeded to send a telepathic message. 'Klade, where are you?' Within a few seconds I got a response. 'Practicing tricks with RD, why?'

'Just wondering, could I go in your house?'

'Yeah, but for what reason?'

'I figured I could play some games. Haven't done so in a long time.'

'Yeah, you could do that.'

'Alright.'

I opened the door and walked in. I looked at the games he had. 'Alright he has a PS3, with BF3 and COD: BO. Hmm...Yeah I guess it's worth a shot.' I created MW2. 'Lets see if this works.' I opened the case and put the game in. I proceeded to turn the TV on. I grabbed a controller and sat down. To my surprise the game actually loaded. 'Alright!' I logged on and began.

I must of lost track of time, as I heard the door open. I looked and saw Klade walk in. "Hey Klade." I greeted. "Damn, you're still playing this?" He responded. "It hasn't been that long." I replied. "It's 4:46." He stated. "Damn! I guess it has been long." I responded. He walked into his bedroom. I figured I had done enough, so I shut the game and went outside. I got in the golf cart and drove to Twilight's.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I shut the engine off and walked toward the front door. I opened it and walked in. I looked around, something felt off. I realized Twilight wasn't there. "Hello?" I called out. A few seconds passed, the Spike came in from the other room. "Welcome to-oh, hey Duston." He said. "Hi, where's Twilight?" I asked. "She went outside with her friends." He answered. With nothing else to do, I sat down and picked another daring do book. I used to never be into reading either, strange. I opened the book and began reading.

I read for what felt like was about an hour, before hearing the front door open. I looked over and saw Twilight come in. "Hi Twilight." I greeted, with a bit of hesitation in my voice. "Hey Duston." She greeted. 'There's no doubting it now, I like Twilight. Man, what the fuck do I do? I've never been in any kind of relationship before. Plus the fact she's a pony. Why do I have to get in such awkward situations?' Not feeling like reading, I put the book down and walked over to the basement door. I opened it and walked inside. I closed the door behind me and went down to my bed. I got on it and layed down. 'What the hell do I do? Man, I have this to think about, and the fact that Discord being out there is also weighing on my mind.'

I heard the front door open from upstairs. I thought nothing of it, until I heard the basement door open. I looked over and saw Klade walk down. "Klade? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I have some information concerning Discord." He responded. 'What? This is a weird time for something like that.' "I was watching the incident with Discord, the one where he got released." He said. I continued listening. "When you shot him with the gun, he got injured. The same type of injury that any other person or pony would get." He continued. I tried to get at what he was saying. "I have a theory, that Discord is just as mortal as anyone else." He stated. "What? How? He's like a demi-god." I responded.

"He 'seems' like a demi-god. He has been around here for, I dunno, thousands of years. He has mastered chaos magic. Defeating him would not be easy. But he is still mortal."

"I don't get what you're trying to say."

"You can know as much magic as you want. You can know every single spell. Yet, one bullet to the head can still kill you."

"Wait, what you're saying is, Discord, this demi-god can die by one bullet to the head?"

"Yes. He knows a lot of magic shit, but that doesn't make him invincible. He knows how to defend against magic. He has been around magic his whole life. He knows how to defend himself against magic. What he doesn't know how to defend himself against, is technology. All he sees this strange metal device. What he doesn't know, is that strange metal device is a gun, and can kill him in a split-second."

"I think I get what you mean."

"Yeah, and since you know the spell to create shit out of nothing. The instant you see Discord, create some kind of gun and shoot the fuck out of him."

"That seems to easy."

"Not every fight is hard. Like a tough guy beating up a weak guy. Now I'm not saying Discord is weak. Think of it like a whole bunch of knights. They've mastered the way of the sword and shit and destroy everything in their path. Now put in a bunch of lame douche-bags with machine guns. Who's gonna win? The lame douche-bags with machine guns. The knights have never seen anything like it before, therefore don't know what to do. They all die. Now, this is just a theory. But it's something to keep in mind. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

With that Klade left the room. 'Interesting. Wasn't expecting that, but still nice to know.' I eventually fell asleep.

A/N Chapter 9 over. Next one should be up in a few days. Hope you've enjoyed so far, and remember to R&R. End A/N.


	10. Chapter 10, Yet even more times

A/N Chapter 10 here. Enjoy. End A/N

I awoke like usual. I got up and checked the time. 7:24 AM. I walked over to the basement door and opened it. I walked into the main room. I heard some noise in the kitchen, so I figured Twilight was making breakfast. 'Damn, when you think about it, every morning had been the same for the past few days.' I grabbed a book and sat down. As I did though, Twilight came in. "Hey Duston, breakfast is ready." She stated. I got back up and put the book away. I proceeded to walk into the dining room.

Breakfast went by as usual. Somehow I remembered I had to be at Applejack's at 8:00. It was 7:45, so I figured I should start going. I went over to the front door and opened it. I walked outside and breathed in the fresh morning air. I then walked in the direction of Applejack's.

I arrived a few minutes before 8:00. I saw Applejack already there. "Howdy Duston!" Applejack greeted. "Hey." I responded.

"You ready ta work?"

"You bet."

We both headed off somewhere in the fields.

We arrived at a section of the farm. "Ah want ya to clear this area right here. Ah'll come back later ta check on ya." Applejack said. "Alright, see you then." I replied. I walked up to one of the trees and kicked it, knocking off most of the apples. 'Finally, some physical labor. Something other then strains in my head.'

I eventually finished knocking down all the apples. I carried the last of the baskets to the farmhouse. Applejack came over and congratulated and whatnot. She gave me a bag filled with bits, and I headed off. 'Alright, that's done.' I checked my watch, 11:31 AM. I walked off toward Twilight's.

I eventually arrived and opened the front door. I walked inside, closing the door behind me. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hey." I responded. I walked toward the basement, opened the door and walked inside. I set down the bag of bits next to the other bags. I kept a few in my pocket. I walked back up to the main room. "Hey Twilight. You want to, er, get some cupcakes?" I asked. "Sure, just give me a few minutes so I can finish this book." Twilight responded. I sat down, and waited.

Within a few minutes, Twilight said she was ready and we both went out the front door. We headed off in the direction of Sugarcube corner. "Hey Duston." Twilight said. "Yes?" I responded rather quickly.

"I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me. Buying me cupcakes and all of that."

"It's nothing." I responded blushing.

"No, really. I mean, you even put up with my magic training. When I think back to it, I was pushing you a little too hard."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok then."

We looked at each other, before I realized we were already at Sugarcube corner. "Damn, that was fast." I stated. We walked into the building. Pinkie greeted as with her usual cheery voice. "Hi Pinkie, I would like some cupcakes please." I said. "Me too." Twilight added. "Okay doikie!" Pinkie said as she went into the kitchen. A few seconds later she came out with a tray of cupcakes. I paid her the bits and we went to a table. We both sat down.

"Hey Twilight."

"What is it?"

"...It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok then, if you say so."

We continued eating the cupcakes. 'Damn, I don't know how Pinkie does it.' We eventually finished and exited the building. We headed back toward the library.

Within a few minutes we arrived. We both walked inside. "Hey Duston, I received a new book from the Canterlot library. I was wondering if you wanted to help me with it." Twilight stated. "What? I thought you were the teacher here." I responded.

"Yeah, but there are some parts I sometimes don't understand. And it's better then doing it alone."

"Alright then. When do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"Ok then!" She brought out the magic book. We proceeded to begin the lessons.

Klade's POV

I had just finished some 'business' in the mountains. I had been working on that for the whole morning so I decided on taking a break. I hadn't found a flying spell yet, surprisingly. I'd think something as simple as a spell that can make you fly would've been easy to find. But I guess not. I created another small two person plane and flew back to my house.

As I was flying, I saw Rainbow dash flying in the sky. She must of noticed me, as she called. "Hey!" She flew over to me. "Hey dash." I said.

"Hey Klade. What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"I thought up of this awesome new trick that you just HAVE to try with me."

"Ok then."

"Alright, follow me."

I did what she said and followed her.

We eventually arrived at an open field. She proceeded to explain the trick. At first I was like 'What?' Then I was like 'Wow.' and then I was like 'You've got to be joking.' But I did the trick with her anyway.

It worked out better then I expected. I flew down and landed. And by landed I mean nose dive to the ground and jump out at the last second. 'I should probably work on landing.' Rainbow flew down with me. "That was awesome!" Rainbow stated. "Ya think?" I responded. "Where do you come up with these tricks?" I asked. "I just think them up." Rainbow replied.

We sat around talking for the next few minutes before I heard someone call out. "Hey Rainbow Crash!" I literately felt myself cringe when I heard that. I knew who was coming. I hated these three jerks ever since I saw them on the show. I looked over and saw them flying over. They landed in front of us. "What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked, irritated. "I saw you doing tricks with that weirdo you hang out with." One of them said. By now I was pissed, but I let Rainbow handle it for now. "Just get out of here." Rainbow said. "Oh we wont let you go that easily, Rainbow crash." By then I had enough. I stepped in. "Alright you three assholes. You get the hell out of here NOW unless you want to wish you were never born." I stated. "Oh, look, the weirdo defending his marefriend." One of them taunted. I cracked my neck to the side. I never mentioned that sometimes when I get pissed, I go into a rage in which I talk in a high-pitched freaky voice, and have a fucked up face, did I? Unfortunately, I didn't feel like beating the shit out of these guys, so I pick the three up with a levitation spell and flung them somewhere.

"That should take care of them for now." I stated.

"They'll just come back, you know."

"If they do, I'll just beat the shit out of them."

"You would do that for me?"

"They're jerks, they deserve it."

I sat back down and we began chatting about random crap again.

Rainbow was right, within a few minutes the three assholes were back. "Thought you could get rid of us that easily, huh?" One of them said as they landed. "Actually, yeah. And unless you want to get beat the crap out of, I suggest you leave now." I stated. "And what do you think you can do? Unless you can't count, it's three versus one here." One of the other ones said. I sighed. "Fine, you choose to get beat up then, eh? I won't argue. Rainbow get back."

"No, I won't let you fight these guys alone. Besides, they are my problem."

"Don't worry about it, this won't last long. I'm just teaching them a lesson, that they probably wont learn."

One of them threw a surprise punch. I activated the physical strength boosting spell and blocked it. I proceeded to slam him into the ground. I walked over him and looked at the other two. "Anyone else?" I asked. They seemed intimidated, but walked toward me. One of them through a punch, which I blocked and picked him up. I proceeded to throw him into the other jerk who didn't attack yet. They all got up and backed away. "We'll be back, weirdo. And next time, you better be ready for it." They all flew away. 'Be ready for what? That was more like a quick warm up.' I deactivated the physical strength spell and sat down. "Why did you do that?" Rainbow asked.

"What do you mean why? I wasn't going to just let them bother you."

"They're my problem, they have nothing to do with you."

"That doesn't matter. You think I'm just going to sit here and watch those jerks bother you? Hell no."

"I guess you're right. It's just, no one ever defended me before. I always had to handle it myself."

"Not anymore."

We both smiled. Eventually Rainbow had to go, so I decided on going back to my house. I created a motorcycle and drove in that direction.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I stopped the motorcycle and shut it off. I got off it and walked toward the front door. I opened it and walked inside. I figured on taking it easy and playing some games. I turned everything on and began.

Duston's POV

We were still studying the new magic book. It was pretty enjoyable. A few times we caught ourselves staring at each other, which ended in us blushing. Before I knew it we already finished the new book. I was starting to get a bit of a headache, so I decided on taking a nap. I went into the basement and layed on the bed. 'Another day gone. Still nothing from Discord. I don't know if I should consider that good or bad. Why did that SOB have to get released? Why couldn't he just die in the statue or something. Oh well, you can't change what has already happened. The best I could do is just be ready for anything.' Eventually I fell asleep.

A/N Chapter 10 over. Next one should be up in a few days. End A/N.


	11. Chapter 11, Party

A/N Chapter 11 here. Enjoyz. End A/N.

I woke up as usual. I got up checked the time on my watch. 5:14 AM. 'Damn, that's early. What time did I go to bed last night?' I remembered that I had orignally planned on taking a nap. 'Guess I slept all night.' I walked over to the basement door and opened it. I peeked out, it was still dark out. 'It seems everypony is still in bed.' I didn't feel like going back to sleep, however. I walked out and silently closed the basement door behind me. 'What to do, what to do.' I decided on reading a book. I created a small flashlight and grabbed a daring do book. I sat down and began reading.

I was interupted by the room suddenly become bright. I squinted and looked to see a purple blur, which I figured was Twilight. "Duston?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Wow, you're up early today."

"Well, that 'nap' yesterday turned out to last all night."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I remember now."

My eyes had finally adjusted to the light. I turned off the flashlight and slid it into my pocket. "I guess I should start making breakfast." Twilight mumbled to herself, but I still managed to hear. "Wait." I said.

"What?"

"Let me do it this time."

"No, you don't have to."

"It's fine. I can just create it in a split-second."

"Oh, right."

I got up and set the book down. I walked into the dining room. 'Hmm...' I created some plates and a whole bunch of pancakes. "There ya go." I said. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"It's nothing."

"Ok then. Well, let me go wake up Spike."

Twilight exited the room. Within about a minute Spike came in. We all sat down and began eating.

After we finished, I decided on taking a morning walk. It was only 5:36, so I figured there would be very few ponies out. I went toward the front door and opened it. I walked outside, breathing in the fresh morning air. I closed the door behind me and went off in a random direction.

Klade's POV

I had woken up and 4:00 this particuler morning. I had spent about an hour and a half creating a bunch of shit that would be useful in the future. I was planning ahead for a lot of possible things Discord could do. I figured I had done enough, so I decided on taking it easy. I went in front of my house and created a four-wheeler dirt bike. 'TY Rayton for teaching me how to ride this shit.' I started it up and rode off.

It was fun, creating ramps a few yards in front of me and going on them. I had probably woke up most of Ponyville, so I decided I had enough. I drove back to the house. As I was approaching the hill, I created a ramp right below it. I went at full speed, in an attempt to try and somehow go over the hill, and the house. Unfortunatly fate had different plans, as I saw the front of my house get into view. 'Oh shit my house be fucked.' I jumped out and rolled on the ground as it crashed through the front of my house. 'Ouch.' I slowly walked toward my house. I stepped over the wreckage at what used to be the living room. 'What a mess.' I levitated what was left of the dirt bike and set it aside. I proceeded to use the same spell I used on the forest a few days ago, and fixed up my house, making it look brand new. 'Dis be epic shit.' I sat down on the couch and figured on taking it 'easier.' I turned on all the game shit and began.

Duston's POV

I had just seen Klade crash a four-wheeler into his house, and within about half a minute look brand new. I figured I'd seen enough and headed back toward Twilight's.

As I was walking back I came across Pinkie handing out some kind of paper. Before I got a chance to even say anything she was right in front of me. "Hi Duston! There's a party this afternoon and you're invited! Be sure to tell Twilight too! I'll be waiting!" She gave me a paper and disappeared off somewhere. I read the paper. "Party this afternoon at Sugarcube corner, this 1:00 PM! Be sure to bring all your friends!" 'Party for who? Or is this just a random party Pinkie decided to create? Eh, doesn't matter.' I continued my walk back to the library.

Within a few mintues I arrived. I opened the front door and walked inside. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hi Twilight." I responded, closing the door behind me. "Pinkie is throwing a party this afternoon at 1:00. Will you be going?" I asked. "Well, lets see." She went over some type of list. "I've got plenty of free time today, so I'm sure I'll make it." She answered. "Alright." I thought of something to do. 'Hmm, maybe go over at Klade's? Nah, I don't want to bother him this early. What else...' I eventually thought of an idea. "Hey, Twilight. You want to, um, play some chess? That is if you're free right now." I said. "That would be great! I was just re-reading old books." She put away the book she was reading and got pulled out a chess set seemingly out of no where. She put it on a small table with a chair on each end. I sat down, and tried to remember the rules, as I hadn't played in forever. I eventually remembered, with a little help from Twilight, and began the game.

As expected, Twilight won the first game, and the second game. I glanced at the clock to see it was already 12:30. "We should be leaving in about fifteen minutes." I stated. "Oh, wow! That was fast." She put away the chess board and went upstairs. I figured on at least looking decent. I walked into the basement. 'Come to think of it, why am I still living here? I should probably try to create a house like Klade did.' I created a mirror and put it on the wall behind my bed. I created a comb and made myself look at least half-decent. I figured I had done enough and walked back up into the main room. I saw Twilight already at the front door. "We still have a few minutes." I stated. "Pinkie usually starts her parties a little early. So by the time we get there, it should just be starting." Twilight responded. I followed her out the front door. We proceeded to make our way toward Sugarcube corner.

Within a few minutes we arrived. The party had indeed started. We opened the front door and walked inside. There weren't much ponies inside, as expected. I counted the mane 6, and Klade already there. "HI Dustie and Twi! Glad you could make it." Pinkie greeted as we walked in. 'Great, I have a nickname now.' I saw Klade appraoch me. "Hey, see you made it too." He said. "Well yeah, why would we not be here?" I responded.

"Didn't think you'd be here so early. Suprisngly Pinkie knew where my house was, despite never actually seeing it. Explain that."

"You don't have to, it's Pinkie."

"Heh heh, yeah. If Pinkie does it, it doesn't have to make sense. Well, looks like more people are starting to arrive."

I looked at the front door to see more ponies come in. I turned back around to finish talking to Klade, to see he was gone. 'What?' I looked around and didn't see him anywhere in the building. "What the hell? Where did he go?" I spoke out loud. "Up here." Said the response. I looked up to see Klade standing on the ceiling. "The fuck!" I almost yelled. He came down. "Anti-gravity shoes. They fuck all those gravitation laws. Look just like regualer shoes, but different. Well, I have ponies to talk to for no reason. I'll be seeing you later." Klade said as he walked off. 'That was weird.' I notice more ponies were inside the building. 'Looks like the party is beginning to start.'

Within about half an hour the place was packed. Just like last time, ponies were asking me more questions about me and where I came from. I found it to start to get annoying after a while, so I told them all to go do something else. I looked around and saw Twilight talking with her friends. With nothing else to do, I walked over to them. "Hey." I greeted. "Oh, hi Duston. Rarity here was just wondering what fashion is like on your world." Twilight responded. "Well...To be honest, I have no idea. I never really paid that much attention to that. But there is fashion on my world." I replied. "Oh well, maybe I'll ask Klade about that." Rarity responded. "I doubt he would know anything either, but I won't stop you." I said, but Rarity had already gone looking for Klade. I sighed. "So, what else is going on?" I asked. "Nothing much. Just talking about anything in particular. You want to join us?" Twilight responded. "Well it's better then answering seemingly endless questions, so yeah." I answered. I sat down.

"So Duston, how has your stay been here?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's been great so far. I've really enjoyed it."

"I'm happy to hear that. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything. I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you for the offer, but I doubt I'll need anything Fluttershy."

"Ok then."

We proceeded to talk about random crap. Slowly all of Twilight's friends left to go do something else in the party. Eventually it was just me and Twilight talking. "...And so when he finally realized what just happened, it was too late. I swear, we were laughing for days at that." I concluded. "Sounds like you guys had a good time." Twilight responded.

"It was a good time. I miss times like that." I then realized I had left them. I'd probably never see my friends again. 'That one phone call that night, where I made my decision. Thinking back to it, I didn't really think it through that much. Meh, never know, I might end up on earth again. Hell, they might even end up here. I mean, if Equestria is real, then anything could happen.' Twilight must've noticed my errie silence. "Are you alright?" Twilight asked. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something." I replied.

Before I knew it, the party was already ending. Me and Twilight decided it was time to leave, being it was 10:30 at night. We both left the building. The moonlight showed just enough light to let us see where we were going.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at Twilight's. "That was fun." I stated as we both entered the library. "Yeah, it was fun." Twilight responded. I was tired, so I decided on going to bed. I walked over to the basement door to find it wouldn't open. "Oh c'mon." I continued to try and open it, but it wouldn't open. It was somehow locked from the inside. "God damnit." I complained. "What's wrong?" Twilight asked. "Nothing." I answered. 'Time to do this the hard way.' I kicked the door open. I looked inside to find nothing out of place. 'That was weird.' I shrugged and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and layed down. After thinking a bunch of random thoughts, I eventually fell asleep.

A/N Chapter 11 over. Next one should be up in a few days. Remember to R&R. And lolchess. End A/N.


	12. Chapter 12, Movation

A/N Chapter 12 here. Enjoy. End A/N.

I woke up to a loud thud from upstairs. 'God damn, can't I awake in peace for once?' I got up and checked the time, 6:42 AM. I walked over to the basement door. I opened it and walked into the main room. As usual, I heard noises in the kitchen. 'If I get a coin for, actually forget it.' I grabbed a random book. 'The ultimate ultimation guide. What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I opened the book. Before I could start reading though, Twilight called, saying breakfast was ready. 'Damnit, I'll try to remember to read the book later.' I put the book back and walked into the dining room.

Eating went by like normal. I decided on taking a morning walk, like I've been doing the past few days. I got up and went to the front door. "I'm gonna go walk around a bit." I stated. "Ok, see you later." Twilight responded. I opened the door and went outside. I breathed in the fresh morning air and walked off in a random direction.

Klade's POV

I had planned on finally working on my house, creating furniture and the like. 'Alright, finishing off the living room seems good right about now.' I created another couch, table next to the two couches, and a carpet on the floor. 'Seems good enough, next.' I went into the kitchen, which was still empty. I really didn't have any reason to have a kitchen, being I could just create my own food, but it's always good to have just in case.

I created everything from microwaves, ovens, counters and other kitchen shit. It seemed good enough for now. I decided on reading more of that magic book. Those were some interesting as shit spells in there. I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the chair. I opened the book and looked at the next spell. "Oooh this is gonna be fun."

Duston's POV

I had a fairly decent walk. Just as I was about to head back to the library, I glanced at a nearby poster. I walked over to it and read it. "Do you think you have what it takes to win the race? If you could win this race, you will win a grand 300 bits! Please write your name on the list under here to enter. Race begins this Thursday at 3:00 PM at town square. Don't be late!" 'Hmm, seems like something interesting to do, guess I could enter just for fun.' I wrote my name on the list. I proceeded to head back to Twilight's.

I eventually arrived and walked through the front door. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hi." I responded. It was still early morning, so I thought of something to do. 'Hmm, maybe I should make a house like Klade did. I should probably ask him for advice first though.' I walked back outside. 'Talk about quick visit.' I got in the golf cart and drove off towards Klade's.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I shut down the golf cart and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds Klade answered. "Hey Duston, what do you need?" Klade asked. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice on how you made this house." I replied. "Well, it's pretty much like creating anything else. You sort of have to move around in your mind, and create the house from there. Once you get everything right, 'unleash' it into the outside world. Your house should then appear in front of you. It took me about 15 minutes to do all of that, and a slight headache." Klade explained. "Alright, thanks for the advice." "Ok." I left and went back in the golf cart. I turned it on and drove off in a random direction.

After looking around for a bit, I found a decent spot to create a house. Wasn't too far away from Ponyville, and the scenery was pretty good. I stopped the golf cart and shut it down. I proceeded to get out. 'Alright, this shouldn't be too hard.' I began to imagine the house.

After what felt like 30 minutes, but was really only around 15, I created the house. 'Alright! If only making shit like this back on earth was this easy.' I opened the front door and walked inside. It was empty, as I hadn't created any furniture. It had a living room, kitchen, dining room, two bedrooms, bathroom and gaming room. So in total it's seven rooms. Like Klade said, I had a headache. I didn't want to make it worse, so I planned on only doing a tiny bit. I walked into one of the bedrooms and created a bed, and a small desk to put a lamp and such on. Despite it being early in the morning, creating the house had taken a lot out of me. I was already feeling tired. 'So much for making all the furniture, guess I'll do it later.' I layed on the bed and took a quick nap.

Klade's POV

I had finally finished studying the spell, with no more distractions. I decided I would go outside and try it. I opened the front door and walked outside. I created another of those small two person planes and got in it. I started it and went off to a distant mountain.

I finally arrived at the distant mountain where I had been making backup plans, and then backup plans to those backup plans, and then backup plans to the backup plans of backup plans, and so on. I landed in one of the caves on the side of the mountain that I hadn't used yet. I turned off the plane and got off. I proceeded to make a chair in the middle of the cave. I sat down on it. 'Alright, this better work how the book explained it would.' I began to do the spell.

Duston's POV

I awoke like normal. I looked around and was confused to where I was, then remembered I had created a house. I noticed I didn't have a headache anymore, so I got up. I walked out of the room, and proceeded to go into the living room. I created a couch, table, TV stand, TV, and TV remote. I didn't want to over do it, so I figured I had done enough for now. I went outside and got in the golf cart. I started it and drove to Twilight's.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I shut the golf cart off and walked over to the front door. I opened it and walked inside. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hi, I just came to tell you that, I created a house and that I won't be needing to stay here anymore." I stated. "Ok, glad to hear that. Would you mind telling me where it is?" Twilight asked. I told her where it was. "That's great! I'm happy you finally have your own place to stay." Twilight said. "Me too, hope I wasn't using you too much."

"Not at all! I was happy to provide you with a place to stay."

"Ok then."

With nothing else to do, I decided on reading a book. I remembered about that The ultimate ultimation guide book. I grabbed it and sat down. I opened the book and began reading.

Klade's POV

The spell was successful. I was able to slow down time. I had picked up a rock and thrown it at the wall. The rock went toward the wall in slow motion. I shut the spell off. 'Alright! Shit be epic. Be like all those youtube videos' I walked back to the plane and went off.

I did another epic. I flew straight into the top of my house, making a massive hole in the roof. "YEEEEAAAAH! THAT ROOF JUST GOT FUCKED!" I proceeded to levitate what was left of the plane and flung it in the forest. I used that one spell and fixed up my house. I walked inside the house. 'And everything looks brand new.' I decided on taking it easy and starting playing the games.

Duston's POV

As I was reading the book, I found myself staring at Twilight a few times. 'Maybe I should do something?' I had enough of the weird book I was reading. The book made no sense. I put away the book. I checked my watch, '12:47 PM. Hmm...Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?' "Hey Twilight, you want to go get some cupcakes?" I asked. "Sure, just let me finish this book real quick." Twilight responded,

Within a few minutes, we were out and on our way to Sugarcube corner. The walk was normal, well, as normal as you get in Equestria. We eventually arrived, and we both walked into the store. Pinkie greeted us like usual. "Hi Pinkie, I would like some cupcakes please." I stated. "Me too." Twilight added. "Okay doikie!" She went into the kitchen. In a few seconds she came out with the cupcakes. "Here ya go!" Pinkie said as she handed us the cupcakes. I paid her and we both sat down.

"So what is your house like?" Twilight asked.

"You mean the one I made? It's decent. Haven't done much to the inside yet."

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a typical house from our world. I'll probably show to you when we're done eating."

"That would be great!"

There was a bit of a silence.

"So...is anything going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm waiting to receive some books from the Canterlot library. They should be arriving tomorrow."

"What kind of books are they?"

"More magic books, I think that's all I got."

"Ah."

We finished eating and walked outside. 'Weird, nothing happened.' Just then I accidentally tripped on something, landing on my face. "Ow." I mumbled. "Are you alright?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied getting back up. I looked to see I had tripped on a rock. 'Fuck you rock.' We headed in the direction of the house I created.

We eventually arrived. "So this is what a house in your world looks like." Twilight said. "Yeah, not much different, but still different." I responded. We both went inside. "It's still fairly empty, I haven't done much inside yet." I stated. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the TV. "Oh that...It...I don't really know how to explain it. It shows video like things." I kinda answered. "What?" Twilight responded confused. "It's something you have to see for yourself to actually understand. Unfortunately it doesn't work." I stated. 'Then again, Klade did say that his worked with being hooked up, might do the same for this.' I grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. To my surprise it came on. "It seems it does work." Twilight was a little startled at the sudden noise. It was somehow also connected, as the channels were showing up. "It shows videos of certain shows, like this for example." It was on channel 1. "Why are they inside there?" Twilight asked. "No, they're not inside. It's displaying a video that was taken a some time ago." I replied. "So it's showing a recording?" Twilight asked. "Yeah." I responded. "That is amazing! It's so clear! It's like they're right there."

"There's multiple channels, that show different shows." I said, changing to the next channel.

"Wow, how many channels are there?"

"I think over a thousand."

"That many!?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Wow!"

We proceeded to talk about that, until I figured we had enough. We both left the house and went back toward Twilight's.

Within a few minutes we arrived. "...And so that is where the massive hole in the backyard came from." I finished the random story as we walked into the library. "That was...interesting." Twilight responded. "Yeah, it was very weird. No one really mentioned it after that." I checked my watch for no particular reason. 6:29 PM. 'Damn that was fast.' "Well, I'm going to head back now." I stated. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Twilight replied. I went back outside and went in the golf cart. I started it up and drove back to my house.

I eventually arrived and shut down the golf cart. I got out and walked inside the house. 'Today was an interesting day.' For some reason I was tired, so I walked into the bedroom and layed down. After thinking random thoughts, I eventually fell asleep.

Chapter 12 over. Next one should be up in a few days, and remember to R&R. End A/N.


	13. Chapter 13, Beginning of the race

A/N Chapter 13 here, enjoy. End A/N

I woke up. I got out of bed and checked the time, 7:29 AM. I proceeded created some food and eat it. By the time I finished, it was 7:46. Somehow I had remembered about Applejack's. I opened the front door and walked outside. I breathed in the fresh morning air before heading off towards the farm.

I eventually arrived. Applejack was already there waiting. "Howdy Duston." She called out. "Hi Applejack." I responded. "Are ya ready?" "Yep." I followed her to a section of the farm.

"I need ya to clear this area here. Ah'll be back ta check on ya." Applejack stated. "Alright." I walked up to the first tree. I kicked it, knocking most of the apples down. I proceeded to kick it again, knocking off the rest of the apples. I continued for the rest of the trees.

I eventually finished. As I carried the last basket of apples to the farm, Applejack approached me, seemingly from no where. "Ya finished?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered. "That's great. I'll go get ya payment." She said walking into the house-barn. Within a few seconds she came back out. "Here ya go." She said, handing me the bag of bits. "Thank you." I replied, taking the bits. "No, thank you for helping on the farm." We said our goodbyes, then I left. 'Speaking of which, all my bits are still in Twilight's basement.' I headed off toward my house.

I eventually arrived. I opened the front door and walked inside. I noticed a bunch of bags and a note on the floor. I picked up the note and read it. 'I found these in my basement. I know they aren't mine, so I figured they're yours. - From Twilight.' I looked at the bags. There were that bags filled with bits that Applejack gave me. 'That's convenient.' I proceeded to put away all the bags.

I checked the time, 11:57 AM. I figured I'd take a nap, being the race I signed up for doesn't start til 3:00. I walked into my bedroom. I proceeded to lay down on my bed. After thinking a bunch of random thoughts, I eventually fell asleep.

Klade's POV

I had just finished doing more shit in the mountain. I figured I had done enough, so I headed back to my house.

The trip back was uneventful, except for the ending, where I did another epic. I won't explain what happened, but I cleaned the mess up and walked into my house. 'Alright, now I can-' I heard a knock on the door. 'What? I was just out there.' I opened the door to see an incoming rock headed toward my face. I caught the rock and looked outside. I just barely caught a glimpse of a figure running away. 'Da fuq was that? Who the hell would throw a rock at my face, then run away like a little wimp. Ah, must be the jerks I beat up earlier. They must be pissed.' I was then hit in the back of the head. "God damnit!" I turned around to see the two other jerks. "What are you stupid? Don't you know how to knock someone out?" "Hey shut up! I'm sure you would do the same too!" They proceeded to argue. I sighed. 'Not these fags again.' "Hey." I called out. They both looked over at me. "I'll let you go without getting broken bones, but if you bother me or Rainbow Dash again, you will get some broken bones." I said. "Pth, you expect us to just leave? Think again weirdo." One of them replied. "So you saying you want some broken bones?" I asked. He grinned. "No, I think you're the one who's going to get broken bones." I saw him look at something behind me. 'Damnit! Must be the third faggot.' I jumped to the side.

I looked over to see the third jerk who had just failed to knock me out. "What? How did he know I was there?" "Ok, I've had enough of you fags. You gonna get some broken bones." I stated. "C'mon guys, we can take this weirdo." One of them said. 'What? Are they seriously considering fighting me again?' "Yeah! We can beat this weirdo!" They all started to move in front of me. I sighed again. 'Ugh, I'm just going to get this over with.' I activated the physical strength spell.

A few seconds passed, and they didn't move. "Come at me faggots." I taunted. One of them must've got pissed as he charged after me. I picked him up and throw him through the wall. 'I guess I gotta clean the house up too, god damnit.' The other two, obviously pissed charged after me shortly after. I grabbed the one ahead and used him to slam into the other jerk. They both slammed into the corner of the wall. I walked over to the two. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" I asked. "Yes yes! Don't ever bother you!"

"And...?"

"Don't bother Rainbow dash either now just don't hurt us anymore!"

"Fine, but if this happens again, I won't go easy on you."

They all scampered away. 'Hopefully that's the last of those jerks.' I looked around my house. 'Hmm, a big ass hole in the wall, a dent in the corner of the wall, a few signs of brutalization. Meh, I'll clean it up later. I have that race at 3:00 I signed up for.' I deactivated the spell and walked into the bedroom. I layed down on the bed for a nap.

Duston's POV

I had just woken up. I got up from the bed and checked the time, 2:21. '...Right I got that race at 3:00.' I walked over to the basement door and opened it. I walked outside to see Twilight reading books. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hi." I responded. 'Alright, got about half an hour, what should I do...' "Hey Twilight, did I ever tell you that I signed up for that race today?" I asked.

"Yeah I saw your name on the list."

"Are you going to be in it?"

"No, racing isn't my thing."

"That seems reasonable."

"I would much rather read a new book, I've been re-reading old ones for ages."

"Yeah...Wait, didn't you say you were expecting new books today?"

"Yeah! You're right! They should've shown up by now."

As if by magic, I heard a thud outside. "That must be the books!" Twilight almost yelled, being the most excited I've seen in days. She ran out the door. 'Always loving her books.'

Within a few seconds she came back in with at least over twenty books. "Damn! I thought you said you only got a few." I stated. "This is a few. These should last me a week at most." She replied. "A week!? 20 books!?"

"To be more specific, it's 18 books, half of which are magic."

"But still...how do you do that many that fast?"

"Hmm...what did you say?" She was already reading a book.

"Never mind, I'll let you read." I checked the time, 2:34. 'I guess I could arrive early. I still don't know the exact location of the race.' I walked over to the front door. "I guess I'll be going now." I stated. "Alright, see you later." Twilight responded. I opened the front door and walked outside. 'Alright, now to somehow find the place. I believe the town square is...over there.' I started walking in that direction.

I had actually made it without any difficultly. There were already several ponies there. I walked over to the registration area. "Are you here for the race?" The pony asked. "Yeah."

"What is your name?"

"Duston."

"...Ok here you are. You're signed up. The race starts over there." He said, pointing at a section of the place. "Just follow the path and signs." I walked over to the rest of the ponies. I noticed Klade was already there. 'How the hell did I not notice him?' I walked over to him. "So I see you signed up for the race?" I said. "Yeah, seemed like something to do. Probably more of a work out then beating up jerks."

"Beating up jerks?"

"...Yeaah I'll explain later. Looks like they might be starting the race early."

I then heard the announcer. "Since all of the ponies have shown up already, the race will begin early. Please make your way to the starting area." Everypony began to walk over. I noticed Applejack and Rainbow dash were here too. 'Oh god.' I thought, remembering that one episode. I figured I should start heading to the starting area.

A/N IMPORTANT: School is starting for me, so updates will not be happening every few days like they have been. I will be sure not to be leave you hanging for too long though. Updates will be around 1-2 weeks, maybe less. Just thought I'd let you know. Other then that, R&R. End A/N.


	14. Chapter 14, Race

A/N Chapter 14 here. I'm going to warn you now that the POV is going to change a lot during the race. Other then that, enjoy. End A/N

We were all lined up at the starting line. The announcer then spoke. "Before we begin, I would like to list the rules one more time."

"Rule number one, no magic use allowed."

"Rule number two, no hidden teams."

"Rule number three, no hitting ponies in the race."

"Now...to begin the race, in, 3...2...1...GO!"

The instant the announcer yelled 'go', we sped off, leaving a shit load of dust. The first few seconds were complete chaos, but it started to even up. Eventually it was Applejack and Rainbow dash in front, a mass of ponies behind them, and me and Klade in between. It seemed we were evenly matched with the rest of the ponies.

The next few minutes more things started to even out. Klade, Applejack and Rainbow dash were way ahead of me by now. I was in the middle, and the mass of ponies were far behind me. I was practically the only one around. 'How the hell am I the only one around? It's only been a few minutes. Doesn't make any sense' I came across a fork in road. The sign was pointing to the left path. I thought that the ponies ahead could of changed it, but I didn't want to take any risks, so I took the left path.

Klade's POV

I had seen Rainbow dash switch the sign from the right path to the left one. Applejack, who must've somehow not seen it, took the left path. Knowing the right path, I took the right one. 'Man that must suck, everyone behind us is going to take the wrong path.'

As I was running along the path, I came to a realization. 'How long is this race? They should have at least said that.' There was no purpose in trying to figure that out, so I just shrugged it off and continued running.

Duston's POV

I continued on the path, however, something didn't seem right. I saw something ahead of me. I slowed down and tried to see what it was. As it got closer, I began to recognize the figure as Applejack. 'What? Why is she coming back?' Eventually she came close enough for me to ask her. "Why are you-" "Dead end." She replied as she passed me. 'Dead end? Argh god damnit! They must of switched the sign.' After I got pissed and began to run back in hopes to try and catch up.

Klade's POV

So far I didn't see anyone. Last I saw Rainbow dash was in front. So either I hadn't caught up to her yet, or she somehow is behind me. 'Now that I think about it, me and Rainbow dash are the only ones in the lead, everyone else it far behind. I might actually be able to win this.' I continued running to try to catch up.

About a minute later Applejack had just ran past me, looking pretty pissed. 'Lol must've found out that was the wrong path.' I tried to hurry up and catch up.

Duston's POV

I had just passed the mass group of ponies. 'I don't get how they all stay in one massive mob.' I continued running to try to catch up with the ponies in the lead.

Within a few minutes I had finally caught up with Klade and Applejack. Just I was about to pass Applejack I tripped on a speck of dirt. 'Argh god damnit!' As if magic, the mass of ponies I thought were way in the back trampled over me. 'AH! What the hell?' After the mob went over me, I struggled up and ran off to try and catch up with them.

Klade's POV

Duston had just been fucked by a mass of ponies. I just had to laugh at the sight. 'Heh, that must suck.' Applejack began to run ahead, most likely in an attempt to catch up with Rainbow dash. I figured I might as well try and catch up with her, so I followed.

It was the same for the next few minutes. Applejack and Rainbow dash were fighting for the lead, while I was just tagging along behind. Eventually I noticed Duston had caught up. I looked ahead, and noticed the finish line way up the path. 'Damn, that was fast.' No one else seemed to have noticed, so I figured this was my chance to start running ahead.

Duston's POV

I had just noticed the finish line up ahead. 'That went by quick.' I ran ahead to try and pass Klade and the others.

By now everypony was dashing toward the finish line. I was just barely behind Applejack and Rainbow dash, who were in the lead at the time. 'God damn, I can actually win this!' I went to the side and went ahead to try and pass them.

By now I couldn't tell who was in the lead. The finish line was only seconds away. I didn't even bother to look, I just kept running to the finish line. What was only seconds seemed to last whole minutes. I made one last dash and went through the finish line. 'Holy shit!? Did I just win?' I was too exhausted to even tell. The crowd cheering was the only thing I heard at this point.

It took me a few minutes to finally catch my breath. When I finally did I noticed they were about to announce the results.

"And the winner is...Duston!"

"What?" Was all I said.

"You have won! Now to give you the first place prize, which is 300 bits!"

Somepony went up to me and gave me two bags, filled with bits. "I actually won!" I said with disbelief. Confetti seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Good job Duston, ah wasn't expecting ya to win, but good job." Applejack complimented. "I know right, I just entered for fun. I wasn't expecting to actually win." I responded.

There was a mini celebration, ponies congratulating me for winning and whatnot. Eventually I figured it was time for me to leave. I began to head back home. 'Now what to do with the money...I don't really need it for anything.' I thought about it. By the time I had figured out what to do, I had arrived at my house. 'I guess there's no point in being here.' I headed off towards Twilight's.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the door. 'Ok, just relax.' I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Duston. How did the race go?" Twilight asked. "It went well." I responded.

"Who won?"

"...I did."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to win, but I guess I did."

"What was the first place prize?"

"About that...It's 300 bits, but. I don't need it. So..."

"So what?"

"I thought..." I took a deep breath. "I thought I'd give it to you."

There was a silence.

"...What?" Twilight finally broke the silence.

"I don't need the bits for anything, so I thought I'd give them to you."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"I hope it's alright, that is."

"It's alright, it's just, I don't feel right taking it. I mean, you won the race, you earned it."

"Don't worry about it. I don't need it."

"If you say so. Thank you then."

There was more silence.

"Well, I should probably be going now." I stated.

"Ok...See you later."

I opened the front door and walked outside. I could literately feel the sweat on my forehead. 'Whew...Glad I got that over with.' I was exhausted. Running a whole race then doing this. I decided on taking a nap. I began to walk back to my house.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I opened the front door and walked inside. I walked straight into the bedroom and layed on the bed. I eventually fell asleep deep in thought.

A/N Chapter 14 over. Next one should be up in around a week. End A/N


	15. Chapter 15, Confessions

A/N Chapter 15 here. You may have noticed that the title of the story changed. I found out that there were other stories that were named, 'A new world' So to not cause any confusion, I changed the name to, 'A different world.' End A/N

I woke up like any normal day. I got up and checked the time, 5:46 AM. 'Damn that's early, what time did I go to sleep last night?' I then remembered everything that happened yesterday. 'Oh right.' I went out of the room and walked into the dining room. I proceeded to create some food. I sat down and began to eat.

I eventually finished. With nothing else to do I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. I just browsed through channels, looking for something interesting to watch.

Klade's POV

I had woken up at 4:00 AM again this morning. I had finally just completed the underground tunnel from Canterlot to the mountain I had been using as a base like area against Discord. I had been working on that for the past few days. As I walked into the main room of my house I checked the time, 6:54. 'Alright, what now.' I went to begin to play the games, but came to the realization that I can create anything possible, and yet I'm doing crap I used to do all the time back home. 'Yeah, fuck this shit.' I went toward the front door and opened it, walking outside. I figured on flying around, so I created another of those two-person planes and took off.

As I was flying, I came across Rainbow dash. "Hey Klade." She greeted. "Hey dash, what's going on?" I responded. "I gotta get rid of all the clouds in this area. They're planning on having a rainy day tomorrow." By now I realized she was talking about that cloud job she works for. "A rainy day on a Saturday? That's lame." I stated. "Yeah, well I can't talk right now. I gotta get this done. We could talk at my lunch break at 12:00." Rainbow replied. "Alright, see you then." I said as I flew off. I figured I had done enough, so I began to fly back to my house. 'Maybe I can actually try to land this time for once.'

I eventually arrived, and actually landed. I got out and walked toward the front door. I opened it and walked inside. 'And I'm back where I started.' I eventually ended up playing the games.

I continued until about 11:55. I shut everything off and went over to the front door. I opened it and walked outside. 'Alright...Where the hell do I go?' I came to the realization that she never told me to meet me anywhere. 'Damnit, she could be anywhere and I don't feel like looking. I guess I could send her a telepathic message that I'm here. She won't be able to respond, but at least she'll know where I'm at.' I proceeded to send the telepathic message.

Within the next few minutes Rainbow arrived. "Hey Klade." She greeted. "Hey." I responded.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you where to meet up. I remembered about a minute after you left, and couldn't really tell you."

"It's alright."

"So, what's going on?"

"Nothing much."

"Same here, that rainy day tomorrow is supposed to last the whole day, so I gotta get in all my practicing done today."

"Then why are you talking to me and not practicing?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know actually! Why am I doing this?"

"I could help you practice if you want."

"That would be great! I thought up of a new trick we could do, you just got to see it!"

"Alright."

I created another of those planes and took off with Rainbow.

Duston's POV

I was still watching TV. I glanced up at the clock, 12:18. 'God damn, I've been doing this shit almost all day.' I had been watching MLP episodes on the TV. Weird how I'm actually IN Equestria, and yet I'm still watching episodes. 'Man, that would be an awkward moment if a pony were to see me watching this.' I figured I'd done enough, being I've been in here almost all day. I shut the TV and went over to the front door. I opened it and walked outside. 'I guess I should head over to Twilight's.' I headed over in that direction.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I opened the front door and walked inside. "...Hey Duston." Twilight greeted. "Hey." I responded. I had noticed there was a delay when she greeted me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "It's nothing." She replied. I knew something we bugging her, but I didn't want to push anything. Since there was nothing else to do, I grabbed a random book and sat down. 'The ultimate ultima...Aw fuck this book!' I put it away and got another one. 'Time. That's one interesting title.' I opened the book. 'Time, what is it? Why does it exist? Every second that goes by, a second goes by.' With nothing else to do I continued reading.

I must've lost track of time, as when I glanced at the clock is was 4:31. 'Damn, I must've transferred my time with the books time, thus causing time outside to decrease. Wait, aw damnit what the hell did I just say? I've been reading to much of this book.' I closed the book and put it away. "I'm going to go take a short walk." I stated. "Ok, see you later." Twilight responded. I went over to the front door and opened it. I stepped outside, then proceeded to walk in a random direction.

The walk was fairly normal. I had come across Fluttershy who was looking for her bunny angel. With nothing else to do, I figured I might as well help her look. Eventually I found the bunny, and had to chase it through the whole freaking town to catch it. When I did, I gave it to Fluttershy. 'Alright, glad that's over with.' I checked the time, 5:24. 'Damn, spent almost and hour chasing after that damn bunny.' I thought about getting cupcakes. '...Yeah I'll do that. Maybe I could find out what is bothering her.' I headed back towards the library.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I opened the front door and stepped inside. "Hey Twilight." I greeted. "...Oh, hey Duston." She responded. "You want to go get some cupcakes?" I asked. "Sure, just give me a few minutes." Twilight replied. "Ok then." I figured on looking at another book real quick. I grabbed one from the shelf. 'The ultimate ultima...The fuck!? I just put away this book at the other shelf!' I wondered how the hell that just happened. I read the title again. 'Part two...God damnit! How the hell can there even be a part two to this book? It makes no logical sense! Maybe I just don't understand it.' I proceeded to put away the book. "We could go now." I heard Twilight say. "Alright." I responded. I opened the front door and we both went outside. We proceeded to head in the direction of Sugarcube corner.

Eventually we arrived. We both walked inside the building. "Hi Dustie and Twi! Cupcakes again?" Pinkie greeted. "Yeah." I responded. "Okay dokie!" She replied as she went into the kitchen. A few seconds later she came out with the cupcakes. "Here ya go!" She said as she gave us the cupcakes. I paid her and we both sat down.

"Twilight, I could tell something is bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing..."

"No, it's not nothing. You could tell me what it is."

"I think...Never mind."

I sighed. "Really, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know, but, I think I'm really starting to like you."

This took me by surprise.

"I didn't realize it until recently. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every night you were on my mind, and I didn't understand why...I must be crazy. You're not even a pony!."

"You're not crazy, Twilight."

"What do you mean?"

"Because...I like you too."

There was silence between us, as we both stared into each others eyes. It almost seemed to last for eternity.

"Well...I should probably be getting back now." Twilight stated.

"We still have a lot of cupcakes left, you want me to bring them with you?"

"That would be great."

I proceeded to create a container to put the cupcakes in. Afterwards, we both proceeded to walk out of the store and head back to Twilight's.

Within a few minutes we arrived. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." I said, giving her the container filled with cupcakes. "You too. Wait, don't you want some of the cupcakes too? I mean, you've been paying for them." Twilight replied as she stood half inside the library, half outside. "Nah, it's fine. I'd probably put them away and then forget them, where they would sit for years." I said. "Well, ok then." She stated as she accepted the cupcakes. "See you tomorrow." I said as I began to walk off. "Bye." I heard as the door closed. I began to head back to my house.

I arrived pretty fast, most likely because I was deep in thought. I opened the front door and walked inside. I went over to my bedroom and climbed up on the bed. I layed down, and eventually fell asleep.

A/N Chapter 15 over. Next one should be up in around a week. End A/N


	16. Chapter 16, Something

A/N Chapter 16 here, enjoy. And jc, take a chill pill. I'm not going to leave you guys hanging. I update every Saturday, maybe sooner if I feel like it. End A/N

I woke up like any normal day. I got up and checked the time, 6:24 AM. I walked out of the room and into the main room. Afterwards, I figured on visiting Twilight. I went over to the front door and opened it. I stepped outside, and proceeded to walk over to the library.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi Duston." Twilight greeted as I stepped inside. "Hi Twilight, how's it going?" I asked. "Great! With the money you gave me, I was able to order some books I've been wanting from Canterlot." Twilight answered. "That's good." I checked the time, 6:31. "Hey Twilight, if you haven't eaten yet, you want to go get some cupcakes?" I asked. "Sure thing, I was planning on eating out today anyways." Twilight responded. We both went outside and proceeded to head over to Sugarcube corner.

Klade's POV

Rainbow had given me a heads up that the rain will be starting at 9:00 this morning. It was currently around 6:30 so I had plenty of time. I went outside and headed into town, just to walk around.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I noticed Sugarcube corner. I thought about getting some cupcakes, but remembered I didn't have any bits. 'God damnit, well, getting bits shouldn't be too hard.' I eventually thought up of what to do. I headed off toward Carousel Boutique.

By the time I arrived I had created 34 pieces of fabric. 'Alright, if it's one bit per cupcake, then I only need around five.' I knocked on the door. I heard a "Coming." From inside. Within a few seconds Rarity opened the door. "Why hello Klade, are you here for more clothes?" Rarity asked. "Actually, I'm here to sell some cloth." I replied. "Oh, so is that what all that fabric you're carrying is for?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Five bits for all of this here."

"That's it!?"

"Yep."

"That deal is amazing! All of that cloth could go for at least 60 bits."

She proceeded levitate some bits to me. I then gave her all the cloth.

"Thank you!"

"You welcome."

I then left the store. 'Makes me wonder why I don't see more ponies using that spell. Makes no sense. Maybe I'll ask Twilight about it later. It's an epic ripoff to the economy.' I proceeded to head back toward Sugarcube corner.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I opened the front door and stepped into the building. "Hiya Klade!" Pinkie greeted. "Hi Pinkie, could I have five cupcakes please?" I asked. "Right away!" Pinkie said as she disappeared into the kitchen. A few seconds later she came out with the cupcakes. "Here ya go!" Pinkie said as she gave me the cupcakes. I paid her the bits, then sat down somewhere. I looked around and noticed Duston was here, along with Twilight. I thought about saying hi, but didn't bother. I proceeded to bite into one of the cupcakes. 'God damn, this shit is so good it could become an addiction.' I continued to eat the rest.

Eventually I finished. I walked out of the building and checked the time, 7:58. 'Still got plenty of time. I should probably start working on that one thing today, being I can't do anything else.' I began to walk back to my house.

When I arrived the hill my house was on, there was no house. 'What the fuck is this?' I looked around, this was the exact same hill. "Da fuq is this?" I began to walk up the hill, but then realized it could be a trap. I picked up a rock and threw it at the top of the hill. The rock seemed to hit some kind of invisible object at the top of the hill where my house was. I proceeded to throw another rock. I heard a sound of glass breaking as the rock seemed to disappear. At first I thought this had something to do with Discord, but then I remembered I had tried doing an invisibility spell on my house yesterday that didn't work. 'Took it long enough to work.' I deactivated the spell and my house appeared, with a broken window. 'Guess I gotta fix that.' I proceeded to walk inside the house.

Duston's POV

I had just came back from having cupcakes with Twilight. With nothing else to do, we decided on playing chess. I used to never play the game that much, never thought I'd enjoy it. I was currently getting my ass kicked in the game, but I could tell I was doing better. "Checkmate." Twilight said. "Damn you and your intelligentness." I replied. Twilight chuckled. "I usually play this game all the time with Spike. I guess over time I got really good at it." Twilight responded. I just then heard a thunder sound. I looked outside to see it sprinkling rain. "Looks like it's starting to rain." I stated. The sound of the rain started to get louder as more came down. 'Now that I think about it, isn't this the first time it's rained since I've been here?' With nothing much else to do, other then reading books, I began another game of chess with Twilight.

As expected, I lost, easily. I was really just doing it to pass the time. I glanced at the clock, 12:31. "Is there anything else we can do?" I asked. We had been playing chess the whole morning. "We could read books." Twilight suggested. 'No shit.' I decided on going back to my house, maybe create some more furniture. "I'm going to go back to my house." I stated. "But it's raining outside." Twilight replied. "I could teleport?" I responded. "Oh, right. See you later." I walked out of the room. I proceeded to teleport back to my house.

I appeared in a bright flash of light inside the main room of my house. However, something didn't feel right, like I had just done something bad. I shrugged it off and proceeded to walk into the other bedroom. I figured I might as well furnace it now. I created a bed, desk, and a bunch of other small necessities. Within a few minutes the room was complete. 'Ok, that's done.' I didn't want to overdo it, so I figured that was enough. I proceeded to walk back into the main room.

Something still didn't seem right. 'What the hell did I do?' I thought back. 'Ok, I was playing games with Twilight, got bored with playing the game, and the only other thing to do was read books. So I left to do some shit here...I left...God damnit! How could I be so stupid! I left Twilight there all alone to do nothing but read books. Damnit!' I proceeded to teleport back to Twilight's.

I appeared in a bright flash of light in one of the rooms. I went into the room Twilight was in to see her reading a book. "Oh hey Duston, that was quick." Twilight greeted. "Yeah, well, I realized I left you here to do nothing but read old books." I replied. "That's sweet of you, but I'm fine. I got those new books, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

I didn't want to leave her here alone, so I figured on reading a book. I picked a random book from the shelf. 'Advanced level magic volume six.' It looked like one of the new ones Twilight had received, so I decided on reading it. I sat down somewhere and began reading.

The rest of the day was mostly silent, the only sound being the rain from outside. I found some of the spells in the book pretty useful. 'Makes me wonder what happened to my magic lessons with Twilight, they sort of just died. Too bad school didn't just die. Wait, why do I care? I finished school a while ago.' I glanced up at the clock, 5:41. 'Damn, that was fast.' I was about done with the book I was reading, so I figured after I finished it I would leave, being it was starting to get late.

Eventually I finished reading the book and put it away. "Well, I'm going to go now." I stated. "Ok, see you tomorrow Duston. Thank you for giving me company." Twilight responded. "It was nothing." I replied. I walked into one of the rooms and teleported.

In a bright flash of light I appeared inside my house. I proceeded to walk over to my bedroom and lay down on the bed. Within a few minutes, I fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

Klade's POV

I had finally finished doing that one thing I starting after eating at Sugarcube corner. It had taken me all day, unfortunately, but I'm sure it would be useful in the future. 'Alright, a backup plan to multiple backup plans, actually, I have so many fucking backup plans they aren't really backup plans anymore. They're just a bunch of plans and tactics to use against Discord. Glad I starting numbering them and saying what they were, otherwise I would of starting forgetting.' I proceeded to walk inside my house.

Being I had a headache from doing mental shit all day, I figured I'd go to sleep early. As I walked into my bedroom, tripped on something, making me fall. "God fucking damnit!" I managed to keep myself from falling on my face, thankfully. I got up and looked to see what I tripped on. "A rock, where the fuck did that come from?" I then remembered that time I through that rock at my house when it was invisible, breaking the window. 'So that's what happened to that. How did I not see that earlier?' I didn't really care at this point, that trip had made my headache worse, so I picked up the rock and went over to the front door.

I opened the door and threw the rock outside. 'Done with that shit.' I closed the door and began walking back to my bedroom. I climbed up onto the bed and fell asleep, completely unaware of what was currently happening in Canterlot...

A/N Chapter 16 over. And something is happening in Canterlot? Guess you'll just have to find out next week. End A/N


	17. Chapter 17, Capturation

A/N Chapter 17 here. Enjoy. End A/N

Duston's POV

I woke up like any normal day. I got up and checked the time, 6:25. As I walked out of the bedroom I heard a knock on the front door, it sounded like it was urgent. I went over to the door and opened it, revealing Twilight, who was panting out of breath. "What is it?" I asked. "Meet me at the library ASAP, something horrible has happened." She said before running off. 'Something horrible? That can't be good.' I got out and ran over to the library.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I opened the front door and stepped inside. "Looks like you finally made it." Twilight said as I came in. I looked around, the rest of the mane 6 and Klade were here. "What's going on?" I asked. "Now that you're all here, I can start." Twilight began. "I received a letter from Discord today."

"What does the letter say?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let me explain. The letter said that Discord has captured the princesses, and is holding them in Canterlot."

There a few gasps when Twilight said that.

"Whatever can we do?" Rarity asked.

"The letter also said that he wants us to come to Canterlot." Twilight continued.

"So then we have no choice. Even though it's most likely a trap, we have to get to Canterlot." I stated.

"There's a train heading to Canterlot at 8:00 this morning. We have to get tickets and board that train."

"Wait." Klade started. "Twilight, can't you just teleport us all there?"

"I can't teleport this many ponies to one spot, otherwise I would." Twilight replied.

"And? Duston, you know how to teleport right?" Klade asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Seems simple enough. I'll teleport with Rainbow dash and Pinkie. Duston, you teleport with Rarity and Fluttershy. Twilight, you teleport with Applejack. Our destination is the front of Canterlot castle. Everyone ready?"

*"Yes!"*

"Alright, lets start."

We all gathered up and teleported.

In a bright flash of light we all appeared in front of the Canterlot castle. "Alright, that was a lot easier and faster then taking a train ride." Klade stated. I looked around, everypony was here. "Lets go inside." Twilight said. We all went toward the front doors and opened them. We all proceeded to step inside. I looked around, everything inside had been, 'Discordified.' Objects floating around upside down and such.

"It seems you have arrived, faster then I anticipated too." I heard a voice which I recognized as Discord. "Discord! Let the princesses go now!" Twilight demanded. "Feisty aren't we? I'll let them go, but only if you win a game." Discord replied. "What game is that?" Twilight asked. The snap of fingers was heard somewhere, and I found myself to be in some sort of maze. "If you all can manage to get past this maze, which you won't, I'll let your princesses go." Discord stated. I looked around, and found myself to be separated from everypony else. "Hey! Where are my wings! And where is everypony else!?" I heard Rainbow dash yell from some part of the maze. "Oh, I must of forgot, no flying, or any magic use allowed during the maze. As for your friends, you will all be separated for the time being. Have fun." There was an evil maniac laughter that began, and slowly started to fade away. "Hey! Give me back my wings!" Rainbow yelled, but by now Discord was gone, it seemed. "Everypony stay calm. Just play this stupid game of his so we can get out of here." I called out. However, there was no response. "Hello?" I called out again. 'Maybe they can't hear me?' "Hello!?" I yelled, no response. 'God damnit.' I began to walk through the maze.

After taking a few turns, and meeting a few dead ends, I came across a large room. As I entered, I felt something move behind me. I turned around to find the path being blocked off. Knowing I couldn't exit, I turned back around and examined the room. It was fairly empty, except for some weird glowing object in the middle. The object was blurry, making it unable to find out what exactly it was. I hadn't noticed, but the room was now dark, the only light source being that strange object. I began to slowly walk toward it.

As I approached it, I started to hear faint voices. The closer I got, the louder those voices got. I was only able to make out a few words though. By now I was close enough to make out that the object was some sort of orb. I seemed to be mesmerized by it, stepping closer and closer. The voices grew even louder, almost too loud. More random chatter commenced, getting louder and louder every second, almost to the point of being unbearable. Then everything stopped, being completely silent. No voices, no sounds, nothing.

I opened my eyes, not realized I closed them, to find myself someplace else. However, everything was hazy, and dream-like. I was outside my house, the one back on earth. It was around noon-time, based on the placement of the sun. Something about this seemed strangely familiar though, like I've already been through this. But I just barely couldn't figure it out.

I began to hear screaming sounds coming from inside the house. They sounded familiar, but again I couldn't figure out why. I started to walk towards the front door. There seemed to be a glowing red light coming from the door, giving me second thoughts about opening it. The screaming sounds from inside continued, then it hit me, there were from my mom! I reached out my hand to the door handle, giving me a cold chill. I turned it and opened it. As I did, a blast of wind hit me from inside the house, causing me to block my eyes. When I removed them, what I saw inside was unspeakable.

I was in complete shock, as I saw my mom ripped into pieces, blood spewing everywhere. I couldn't move, the amount of shock I was in immobilized me. A demon was inside, ripping off her limbs and throwing them at the walls. Then it hit me, this was a nightmare I had when I was seven years old. It haunted me until I was 14, but I never forgot it. The demon turned its head and looked at me, its red eyes seemed to be piecing through my skull. It slowly began to walk toward me, keeping its eyes locked on to me. I tried to move, but was still in too much shock. Last I remember, this was the part where I woke up, however, I didn't find myself waking up.

Finally I found myself able to move, and ran as far away as possible, not looking back. I continued running and running as fast as I could, yet it always felt like he was right behind me. I eyes glanced across my one of my friend's houses, Vince to be specific. Then I remembered his dad had a shit load of guns in one of the rooms. I began to run off in that direction.

I was finally a few feet away from the front door. The demon creature feeling like it was only a few inches behind me. Seconds felt like minutes, as the front door got closer. I bashed into the door, and tried to turn the knob. However, it was locked. 'C'mon open you piece of shit!' I banged on the door but it was too late. I began to turn my head to look behind me, but before I did I got rammed by the demon, breaking down the door and knocking us both to the ground inside the house.

I scrambled back up and ran into a hallway. Two doors were on each side. 'Damnit! Which one was it again!?' I felt a sharp pain in my back and went flying towards the end of the hallway, smashing into the wall. "Ow that fucking hurt!" I yelled. I scrambled back up again and ran into a room, not looking at which one.

I quickly glanced around, to find this was the wrong room. "God damnit!" I turned around to be met face to face with the demon. I slowly started to back off, but it followed. I swear to god it looked like he was about to hit me so fucking hard all my bones would break. I grabbed a chair that was next to me and slammed it into him, giving me a window of opportunity to dash out of the room.

I did so and ran into the next room. I glanced around real quick to find out this was the wrong room too. I quickly got out and looked at the two doors that were left. 'C'mon think! Which one was it..' One door was closed and the other was open. 'Right! The door with the guns was always closed and loc-' I felt something pick me up. "Oh shit!" I was slammed into a wall and thrown across the room.

I whole body hurt as I skidded across the floor. I managed to slowly get up and dodge an incoming attack that would've probably broke all my ribs. I ran over to the closed door and turned the knob, locked as I expected. I proceeded to kick the door, making a dent in the wood. 'Damnit!' I could literately feel the demon about to hit me through the wall. I kicked the door again, slamming it open.

I ran inside a grabbed a gun off the wall, being a shotgun. I turned around and pointed it at the demon's face. I pulled the trigger, nothing. 'Damnit it's not loaded!' The demon then proceeded to pick me up. I dropped the shotgun and struggled to get lose, but couldn't. He grabbed my leg and ripped it off. I screamed in pain as he threw me at the wall, knocking off a few guns in the process.

He began to slowly walk toward me. Trying to ignore the pain and the blood spewing out of my leg, I glanced around. Guns were around me but all of them were unloaded. I then saw a ammo case peeking out through a droor. I crawled over to it and grabbed a box, being shotgun shells. I then felt myself being picked up again. "Fuck!" I panicked and tried to struggle out. He grinned evilly, and ripped off my left arm. I shouted in pain as he flung me into another wall, knocking off more guns. I was starting to feel faintish. If this wasn't a dream, I knew I wasn't coming out alive.

I fought off the urge to lose conciseness, and grabbed a shotgun shell with my other arm from the box that ripped open when he tossed me. I loaded it into a nearby shotgun and pumped it with one arm. 'Heh, guess that paid off after all.' I weakly lifted it up, and as it barrel went by the demon, I shot. The force most likely dislocated my shoulder, but that didn't matter. The demon fell to the ground dead. I let myself fall down and slowly started so lose conciseness.

I shot open my eyes and glanced around. I was back in the maze. I then heard a clapping noise echoing throughout the room. "Bravo Duston, I didn't think you'd make it past that." I heard a voice which I recognized as Discord. "Discord! Where are the others!?" I yelled. "Oh, they're fine. At least, some of them are." He responded. "Fuck you." I stated. The room seemed to brighten up. As it did a path to the next room began to open up. "You may have made it past this round, but you won't make the next." He proceeded to do an evil laugh that slowly faded away. "Asshole." I muttered as I continued forward.

A/N Chapter 17 over. And yes that one part was fucked up. Next chapter should be up in about a week. End A/N


	18. Chapter 18, Round two

A/N Chapter 18 here, enjoy. Also, this is the second longest chapter I have written so far in this story, the longest being the first, so I hope you enjoy. End A/N

I had walked through the path that opened up, and was once again roaming around aimlessly in the maze. A few times I had come across what looked like the same dead end, and what appeared to be me going in circles. I was really starting to get pissed. 'Alright this is really starting to get annoying.' I continued down the path.

As I did I noticed another large room. 'Finally, about damn time.' I proceeded to walk into the room. As I did, the path behind me closed off like the one before. 'Wonder what's going to happen this time.' I looked around, the room was fairly empty, expect for some figure in the middle who had his back facing me. I looked closer, and found that the figure was human. "Hello?" I called out. "Hello." The figure responded in an old grandfatherly voice. 'Where have I heard that voice before!? Wait, is that...' "8 years, and you still haven't changed, grandson." He stated. I gasped in shock. "G-grandpa?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes, I'm am your grandpa, took you long enough to figure out." He replied.

My grandpa had died eight years ago from a disease. It was a tragic hit to the family, that took a few years for us to recover. He was a good man, always kind and forgiving. Every time I would think about him I would cry, sometimes I still do. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm here to teach you a lesson, you sore loser." He replied. I stepped back in shock of what he just said. "W-what?" I asked in disbelief. "That's right, I called you a sore loser. I never liked you, and I never will. Eight years and you still haven't learned, have you?" He responded.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, starting to break down.

"You don't even understand, do you? Ptth, what a pathetic excuse of a life."

I couldn't believe what he was just saying. He would never say something like this, unless...

"Discord." I stated. I proceeded to hear a laugh that sounded just like Discord coming from him.

"Bravo, you found out. What a shame, I was really wanting to see you break down and cry like a little baby." He said in Discord's voice.

"How can you do something like this you heartless piece of shit!? How did you even know!?" I yelled.

"Oh, I just peered into your dreams one night. But you found out now, so I guess I'll just see how you handle this." He said as he snapped his fingers and teleported. Within a few seconds the ground started to rumble. 'What the hell is he doing now.' A piece of the ground fell into the earth, and in doing so lava replaced it. 'Don't tell me...' A huge digital timer then showed up on the wall, set at three minutes. "If you manage to live long enough, I'll let you pass through here. But if you don't, I'm afraid you'll burn to a crisp!" I heard Discord's voice echo throughout the room. The timer then began to tick down.

(/watch?v=98FZ5yENZZE)

The constant shaking of the ground caused me to lose my balance, effectively making me fall on my ass. Not being able to get back up without falling back down, I began to crawl over to a corner of the room. However, as I did a huge piece of the ground fell right in front of me, being replaced by lava quickly. I quickly moved out of the way, just to be caught with another puddle of newly formed lava.

I quickly found myself surrounded by lava. 'God damnit.' There was a place on the other side I could jump to, but I would have to stand and jump in order to make it. I slowly tried to stand up, but the constant rumbling of the ground caused me to lose my balance and fall. I managed to just barely prevent my face from becoming one with the lava, being only mere inches away from it. I could literally feel the massive heat on my face. I quickly got away and tried to stand up again, the lava closing in on me.

I tried desperately not to fall and burn to death, but the shaking of the ground almost made me fall a few times. I took a giant leap over the lava. Time almost seemed to slow down as I sort of hovered over the lava. I managed to barely make it over to the other side, collapsing on the ground. I felt some air coming in from my left toes though. I checked and saw that the lava had burned through the tip of my shoes, thankfully not burning off my toes. 'Holy shit that was close.' I then heard a loud clicking sound. I looked at the direction of the noise to see the giant digital timer. Two minutes left. 'How the fuck am I going to manage another two minutes!? And this isn't a dream too, if I die I fucking die.'

The area I previously was, was now engulfed by lava. The entire floor was starting to melt. 'Ok, think, the fuck do I do when I'm about to die from lava surrounding me...God damnit I've never been in a situation like this to even have a clue. Ok, common sense then...Go to the highest point of the ground, right?' I looked around the room. The whole area was mostly flat. 'Alright that doesn't work. What else? Maybe something on the walls?' I looked at the walls, nothing. 'God damnit! Ceiling?' I looked up at the ceiling, nothing. 'Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do?' The lava was starting to close in on me again.

I looked around, there was a small area that was just barely above the ground. With no other choice I went over to it. 'Ok, nothing on the walls, ceiling, floor, what else?' I looked around again to see if I had missed anything. I looked at the digital timer on the wall, 1:37 left. 'Wait, maybe I could use that.' I quickly went over to it, avoiding piles of lava.

I made it over to it. 'Ok, maybe I can get on it.' I jumped up and tried to get ahould of it, but it was too high up. 'Damnit! Anything else!?' I turned around, only to be met with the ground shaking again. The whole middle part of the room fell, quickly replacing it with lava. The room was now separated in half. 'Fuck!' The continuous shaking caused me to fall on my ass again.

The lava in the middle of the room started to spread, making its way toward me. 'Shitshitshit, ok calm down! Somehow. Ah it's no fucking use! I'm going to fucking die here. The heat is already making me start to sweat a lot. I guess I have to at least try to survive though.' The room started to shake violently again, this time causing the ground to start splitting into pieces. 'Wonderful.'

Lava quickly filled in the empty spaces, causing small platforms to start floating around. I was currently standing on two, with each leg. I rocked back and forth, trying to keep my balance. 'Damnit I gotta try and get on one platform.' I lifted one of my legs, creating the undesirable effect of causing the other platform to begin to sink. 'Shit!' I put my leg back on the other platform to keep the lava from burning my foot off.

The room shook again, nearly causing me to lose my balance and fall into an untimely death. I looked around to try and find something, maybe a larger platform to jump onto. I quickly found a large platform, that hopefully would be able to hold my weight. I unfortunately heard something from the ceiling. I looked up to see a bunch tiny rocks fall, along with a huge crack. That crack got bigger. I then came to the realization of what was going to happen. 'Oh shit.'

Just as I heard the huge rock fall off the ceiling, I made a desperately jump to the large platform. I couldn't tell if I was slowly floating, or time was slowing down, not really have time to decide which it was.

I barely managed to make it, landing on my hands and knees. The sudden force of my landing on the platform caused a part of it to turn into the lava. I quickly moved my hands and balanced my self. The spot where my hands once were, was engulfed in lava. 'Too fucking close. But aren't I forgetting something?' I suddenly remembered the huge rock that had fell from the ceiling. I heard a loud splashing noise behind me. "Fuck!" I felt tiny particles of lava land on my back, burning through my shirt. "Shit that fucking stings!" I barely managed to make out another clicking sound. I turned to look at the timer to see there was only one minute left. "Alright almost there, I could do this."

I tried to stand and balance on the platform, but found it too hard to do so and continued kneeling down. The overall temperature of the room had to of been in the triple digits, making me sweat prefously. "Just keep your balance, this is almost over."

I heard another rumbling from the ceiling. I looked up, only to be met with a bunch of tiny rocks. I covered my eyes and tried to see if there were any big ones. I noticed a small fist-sized rock falling a little to my right. I moved out of the way as it landed on the platform, taking a chunk off it. 'Damnit, maybe next time I should try and catch it.'

I proceeded to hear another crack, this time coming from the wall. I looked over at the sound to see a crack in the wall, with a small tickle of lava coming out. 'Oh shi-' A huge burst of lava came out, pushing me to the other side of the room. I proceeded to hear a second crack from another wall, followed by another bursting of lava. The room was starting to fill up.

'Alright, there's still plenty of room until I hit the ceiling, I should be fine.' I looked around. There were still a bunch of small floating platforms, most I knew were unable to hold my weight. There was a huge one about double the size of the platform I was currently standing on, but it was all the way on the other side of the room. I suddenly heard another crack coming from the ceiling. I covered my eyes and looked up to see more tiny rocks fall. I managed to catch a glimpse of a decent sized one though. I held out my hand to try and catch it, but due to me covering most of my eyes, and the massive heat, I missed it. The rock fell on the platform, taking another chunk off it and forcing me to stand.

I rocked back and forth, trying to keep my balance. I was starting to find it hard to keep my eyes open, due to the massive heat. I glanced at the clock again, 29 seconds. 'C'mon, almost there!' Another crack in the wall, this time on the other side of the room. Within a few seconds another burst of lava came out of it, pushing the large platform over to me, but no where near close enough to jump to. I looked up, and came to the horrid sense that I was a LOT closer to the ceiling then I thought I was.

The room rumbled again, causing me to shake again. I was about to fall until I realized I was close to a wall. I grabbed it and stabilized me. 'That was fucking close.' However, the wall I grabbed started to crack. "Oh...fuck." A small trinkle of lava started to come out, signaling that a huge burst of lava was about to come out and discenigrate me.

I panicked and glanced around, but my eyes were hurting to much to make out anything. I turned back to the wall. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I knew I wasn't going to come out of this alive. I did the only thing that came to mind. I closed my eyes and jumped blindly, hoping that my death would be quick. 'This is sure a lame way to die.' Images began to fly through my eyes as I was in midair, and for some reason a flashback happened.

*Flashback*

(/watch?v=90BmchjQR6s)

Wednesday.  
12:47 PM.  
Local hospital.

I was standing there, next to his bed. We got a call saying he would pass away soon. Me, Klade, my dad and my mom all drove there to be with him in his last moments. "I don't want you to go yet. Why are you going?" I asked. "I know this is hard for you, but this disease has the lead in this fight. I have no other choice." He replied.

"But I don't want you to go yet! You promised me you would take me on a fishing trip when you got better!"

"I'm sorry Duston, but I can't do anything else."

"Can't the doctors do anything? They can fix you!"

"No, they have already tried their best, and so did I. But you can't defy the laws of death."

I began to cry.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked, tears coming out my eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. That I cannot answer."

"Why did this have to happen to you? What did you do to deserve this?"

"Every person has his time. For me, this time is now."

"Grandpa? Don't go yet. Please don't go."

"I'm sorry, Duston. I will always watch over you. I want to see you grow up into a big boy, marry a beautiful woman, have kids, and live a plentiful and successful life. Can you promise me that?"

"...Yes, yes I can."

"I only wish... I had...more time."

"Grandpa? Don't go yet!"

I suddenly heard the heart monitor flat-line.

"Grandpa? Grandpa!?" I began to burst into tears.

He was gone. My grandpa was gone.

"Why did you have to go? Why now?"

*Back to present*

Everything was black. 'Am I dead?' I felt a sort of wobbling of whatever I was on. I slowly began to open my eyes. I found I was surrounded by lava. "Whoa what the fuck!?" Out of surprisement I jumped up. I looked around to see I was on a large platform, completely surrounded by lava. "How...?" I then remembered what happened. 'Right, I closed my eyes and jumped. I must've landed on that large platform I saw. Holy shit I was lucky. I hope I don't have to go through anything like that again.' I heard a ticking sound. A glanced at the timer that was still above the lava, 10 seconds left. 'Almost there.'

A small piece of the platform I was on suddenly melted off, lava quickly filling it.

'9...'

I heard a crack on the ceiling. I looked up to be met with a huge rock, falling straight for my face. 'Fuck.'

'8...'

I manged to barely catch the rock with both my hands, causing me to step back. In doing so my foot accidentally slipped off the edge.

'7...'

I shook and tried to keep my balance. I managed to set my foot back down on the platform and regain my balance. I proceeded to throw the huge rock into the lava, instantly regretting my decision.

'6...'

The rock splashed into the lava, causing particles of magma to come flying up, and in my direction. I held up my arms and looked away in defense. I prepared my self for the burning feeling of lava going on your skin.

'5...'

However, said feeling never came. I looked back and didn't see the particles anywhere. I really didn't have time to think about what happened though. I unfortunately heard another crack on the ceiling.

'4...'

I looked up, expecting to see another rock, but instead found lava dripping down. 'Oh fuck!.' It was thankfully a semi-good distance away from be, but I didn't want to take any chances. I stepped as far away on the platform as I could.

'3...'

The lava came bursting down, cause much particles of magma to splash up with it. Thankfully the force of the impact caused the platform to drift away. However, something stationary hit my head.

'2...'

I bent down and looked up, to see the ceiling was right there. 'Oh shit! How the fuck did that get so close!?' It seemed to get closer as time went by, causing my to bend down even more.

'1...'

At this point I was laying down on whatever platform was left, which was not much at all. I then began to feel myself being pushed against the ceiling. I could almost literally feel the lava start to climb up onto the platform and surround me. I squeezed my eyes shut and just waited, waited for the lava to burn me. There was nothing else I could do.

I continued waiting, but nothing happened. I finally peered open my eyes to find I was laying on the ground. 'What?' I got up and looked around. No lava was anywhere to be seen. 'Did I make it?' I proceeded to hear a clapping noise. "Bravo Duston, bravo. I am surprised to see you make it this far." I heard a voice which I recognized as Discord. "Shut up! I almost fucking died!" I yelled. "Pissed, eh? Oh I can not wait to see you try and get past this last part. You never will!" He proceeded to do another evil laugh that slowly disappeared. 'This is getting fucking insane. How many of these damn things are there? Wait, didn't he say last? Gah, I can't remember. I can't even really think clearly. I can only just hope it's the last one. If this was bad, I don't want to know what the next one is.' Despite being exhausted, I pushed forward through the pathway that opened up and continued through the maze.

A/N Chapter 18 over. Hope you enjoyed. Next one should be up in about a week, and remember to R&R. End A/N


	19. Chapter 19, Escape

A/N Chapter 19 here. I was just checking this and it turns out this is the longest chapter in the whole story. Enjoy End A/N

I had been walking for what felt like half an hour. Why couldn't he just have challenges and fuck the maze? I hate walking for what feels like forever, plus thinking you're about to get to the last part, and you see a dead end. So annoying. However, the path I was currently on seemed promising.

'Man this shit is annoying. My legs are fucking tired and just...Fuck!' I had just turned the corner to find a dead end. 'Ugh, I don't even remember how far back, wait, what was that?' I looked back to the dead end to see some kind tiny switch on the wall, barely visible. I walked over to it. I was a bit hesitant to press it, but I did. The wall suddenly rumbled, and slid to the left, thus opening up a large room. "You son of a bitch." I walked inside, the door closing back behind me. 'What is it going to be this time.'

The room was like the past ones, large and mostly empty. There was a figure standing in the middle, his back facing me. On closer inspection, it appeared to be human. "Hello?" I called out. "Hello." The figure responded, in a voice that sounded familiar to mine. 'What?' I looked closer and found that he almost looked me. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am you." He responded. He proceeded to turn around.

He mostly looked like me, expect his eyes were a bright glowing red, which freaked me out. "I am your evil side. If you can defeat me, you shall go on." He stated. "My, evil side?" I asked. "Yes. Now die!" He yelled. I prepared myself. 'Looks like things are going to get ugly.'

He readied himself, then charged after me. When he was close enough, I quickly kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble back and fall down. Before I could do anything, however, he got back up and punched me in the face, hard. I stepped back and held my face. "Fucking asshole!" I proceeded to try and punch him in face.

He blocked my punch, somehow managed to swing me, and threw me to the side. I slammed into a wall, making a dent in it. "Son of a bastard." I got back up and ran toward him. As I neared him, I jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head. He managed to keep from falling, and tried to punch me in the face again. I blocked it, and proceeded to punch him back in the face. I hit him, causing him to fall down.

As I neared him to try and kick him in the face, he somehow managed to grab my leg with his feet and pulled, causing me to fall down. He quickly got up and proceeded to kick me in the face. After he did, I rolled over, quickly got up and threw a punch. I managed to hit him in the chest, causing him to step back.

He then kicked me right below the knee, and proceeded to uppercut my chin. I fell back and hit the ground. "My, you're a weak one, aren't you?" He said. "Shut up, this isn't over yet." I responded as I quickly got up and punched him. I managed to hit him somehow at the neck, causing him to stumble back. I proceeded to kick him, hard. He flew back what looked like a few feet and fell on the ground.

I ran over to him and kicked him in the side of the head. I swear I must've broken his skull. I heard a loud cracking noise as I hit him. 'That's gotta hurt.' I stood there a few seconds to make sure he was dead. Then all of a sudden he disappeared into thin air. I was alarmed at first, but he was already dead.

I proceeded to hear a clapping noise. "Well done, you beat him faster then I thought." I heard a voice which I recognized as Discord. "You again." I stated. "Yes, me again. You have managed to make it past this maze. I'm impressed." He responded. The path to the next room began to open. I walked over to it to see the mane 6 and Klade inside what looked like to be another large room. "Duston!" I heard being called out by a familiar voice. I looked and saw Twilight running over to me. "I was so worried! Everypony else was here but you, I thought something bad had happened!" Twilight said as she ran up to me. "It's ok Twilight, I'm alright. A little beat up and such, but alright." I replied. We proceeded to walk over to the rest of the group.

Everypony seemed alright, to say the least. Klade looked like he had been through some things and some stuff. Applejack looked like she had ran a marathon. Fluttershy seemed frightened. Rainbow dash seemed a little pissed. Pinkie was still the same, and Rarity was cursing about some gems she had left behind. All in all everypony seemed ok.

"Well, at least we're all together again." Fluttershy stated. "Ah agree. Now Discord needs ta keep his end of the deal." Applejack mentioned. "Oh, don't think I have forgotten." Discord responded. A snap of fingers was heard somewhere, and in an instant we all appeared inside what looked like was the Canterlot Castle.

I looked around to see we were in the throne room, at least what looked like the throne room. Objects were hanging in midair upside down, and the floor and walls were off color. "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" I heard Twilight yell. I saw her run over to the two princesses, who were inside some sort of magic barrier. The rest of the mane 6, me and Klade began to run over there.

"Are you two alright?" Twilight asked as the barrier began to fade away. "We are fine. Are you all alright?" Princess Celestia replied. "Yes, we're all ok. Lets get you two out of here." Twilight responded. "I don't think so." I heard Discord say. "What?" I asked in confusion. All of a sudden the environment seemed like it changed. However, nothing looked different. "Ha! You fools fell right into my trap!" Discord yelled.

"Another trap?" I asked. "This whole castle is now blocked off! No one can enter or escape. You will all be trapped here, forever!" Discord's last word seemed to echo throughout the room. I looked out one of the windows to see a giant magical barrier surrounding the whole castle. It was similar to the one in the Canterlot wedding episode, but this one was a yellowish red. "I'll be going now. Bye bye." Discord said. "Wait, asshole. Aren't you forgetting something?" Klade spoke up. "Yeah! You haven't given me my wings back!" Rainbow dash yelled. "I never said I would give them back, now did I?" Discord replied. "Not directly. You said no flying, or any magic use allowed DURING the maze. We aren't in the maze now, are we? Now give us back our crap or be known as a lying sack of shit for the rest of your life." Klade stated. "Fine, fine. It's not like you can use them anyway." Discord replied. The snap of fingers was heard somewhere. I looked around to see everyone gaining their horns and wings back. "Finally!" Rainbow said as she starting to fly around. "Now I'll be off causing chaos somewhere. Maybe, lets say, Ponyville. Bye bye." Discord stated. "Hey, wait!" Twilight yelled, but there was no response.

There was a bit of silence. "So, what do we do now?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Can't we teleport out of here?" Twilight asked. "It is no use. The barrier Discord put up blocks any magic use from inside." Princess Celestia responded." "Oh." Twilight replied. "Any other ideas?" I asked. "Everypony follow me, I know a way we might be able to get out of here." Klade responded. "How?" Twilight asked. "We need to get to the castle garden. I'll explain on the way." Klade answered. We all began to follow Klade out of the room.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked. "There's an underground tunnel system I made that can lead us out of here. Unless the barrier Discord put up reaches underground, we could get out." Klade answered. "And this is located in the garden?" Princess Celestia asked. "Yeah, there's a plain rock that has a number code sequence under it. By entering in the correct code, the path should open up." Klade answered. "What's a number code sequence?" Twilight asked. "It's like a lock. You enter the right sequence of numbers, and the pathway opens up." Klade replied. "Ok..." Twilight responded.

We continued walking until we made it to the garden. "Wait." Klade stated. "What is it?" I asked. He looked over at the garden. "Looks like we got company." He stated. We all proceeded to look. There were what looked like changlings roaming around the garden. "Changlings? What are they doing here?" Rainbow asked. "They must be leftover ones from the wedding." Twilight responded. "Looks like we got to get rid of them, but we have to do it strategically. If we all go out and once, they will change into us and it will become a fuckfest. We have to get rid of them another way, and we can't use magic. Any ideas?" Klade asked.

*Silence*

"I thought so." Klade stated. "I think I got an idea." I responded. "What is it?" Klade replied. "We all go out there, and let them change into us. However, we only fight ourselves." I explained. "I think I see what you're getting at. If we only fight the changlings that turned into us, there wont be any confusion." Klade responded. "Yeah. We only fight the changlings that turned into us. Does everypony understand?" I asked. They all proceeded to nod. "Good. Lets go beat some changlings!" I stated. We all began to run out.

(/watch?v=Yg-InKyCKlo)

I ran up to the first changling I saw and punched it as hard as I could. It went flying, and slammed into a tree. I proceeded to glance around to see another changling. It saw me, and within a few seconds transformed into me. 'Guess I gotta fight myself, for the second time today.' I ran up to it and threw a punch aimed for the face. It blocked the attack, and proceeded to counter, punching me back. I sucked it up and proceeded to kick him. I hit him in the chest, causing him to plummet back. He slammed into another tree. I then proceeded to run up and kick him in the face. I heard a cracking sound as he fell to the ground. 'Another down.'

I looked around again. Multiple ponies were running everywhere. I saw multiple Pinkie Pie's, Rarity's, and the rest. In simple words, it was plain chaotic. I then felt myself get hit in the back of the head. I turned around to see another changling turned into me. I quickly proceeded to throw a punch to his face, surprising him and causing him to fall down. I then grabbed him by his legs and began to pick him up. I proceeded to fling him somewhere, ramming into a few ponies. 'Man, I hope those were all changlings.'

I then felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Princess Celestia. "Oh shit!" It was most likely a changling, but I didn't want to take any risks. And besides, I wouldn't have it in me to attack a princess like that, even if it probably was a changling. I did the first thing that came to mind, and dived into a pile of bushes. I peeked out to see her slowly walk toward me, before being rammed by another Celestia, most likely the real one. 'That was close.' I proceeded to get out of the bushes.

I glanced around again. I quickly found another one of me, and ran after him. After finally making it to him, dodging some ponies on the way, I punched him in the side of the face. He fell down, in which I proceeded to repeatedly kick him. I was interrupted by a loud cracking sound. I looked around to see a nearby tree beginning to fall down. I looked closer to see it was falling in my direction. "Oh fuck!" I began to run, but I tripped on some random object, causing me to fall to the ground. I then saw the shadow of the tree on the ground. I proceeded to squeeze my eyes shut and brace for impact. I heard the sound of it slamming into the ground, however, I didn't fell that much pain. I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see the main part of the tree had missed me. 'That was fucking close.'

I began to get up, but something was preventing me from doing so. Something seemed to be holding my legs down. I looked behind me to see one of the side branches had trapped my legs. "Aw god damnit!" I tried to move the branch, but it was stuck. "Fuck, seems like I'm stuck here." I looked back around. I noticed that the changlings were back in their original form, and retreating. 'Good looks like it's over.' I tried to get out again, but I was still stuck. "Hey! Somebody help me!" I yelled. Within a few seconds Twilight ran over to me. "Duston! Are you ok?" She asked. "Do I look ok? I'm trapped." I responded. "I'll try to get you out of here." She replied. "Wait!" I heard a voice which I recognized as Princess Celestia. I looked and saw her run over to us. "Don't let your guard down, it could be a changling." She stated. "Trust me, I'm not a changling." I said, but they didn't seem to buy it. 'God damnit.'

Within a few more seconds Klade had walked over to us. "I'm pretty sure he's the real one." Klade stated. "How can you be sure?" Princess Celestia asked. "Do you see any more of him? Just about all the changlings have retreated, and I don't see any other Duston's." He explained. "I see your point. I will help you get him out." Princess Celestia replied. The two walked over to the branch I was stuck on, and lifted it up. While it was up, I managed to crawl out of there. As I began to stand back up, the two set the branch back down. "Thanks Klade, my legs were starting to get numb." I said. "No problem. Now lets get the hell out of here before something else happens." He replied.

Klade had found the rock and entered the code. The pathway began to open up. "Alright. Lets get out of here before Discord gets back." Klade stated. We all began to walk inside. The inside was a lot different than I expected. I was expecting it to be a small skinny dirt tunnel, but it was actually quite large with concrete floors and walls, and what looked like was lights on the ceiling. "Damn. This is actually pretty damn good. How long did it take you to make this?" I asked. "A few days. Magic, helped, a lot." Klade answered. He proceeded to press a button on the wall. The entrance behind us began to close, making it pitch black. I couldn't see a thing, I even couldn't tell if my eyes are closed or open. Another button was heard pressed, and the lights on the ceiling were turned on, giving me a better look of the inside.

There was a what looked like a huge truck a few yards away from us. "What in the tarnation is that?" Applejack asked, pointing at the truck. "Armored vehicle I made. Just in case Discord discovered the tunnel, and put some type of enemy inside. And it'll make the ride through here a lot faster and better. This place stretches for a few miles." Klade replied. "And you created this whole place in a few days?" Twilight asked in disbelief. "Being able to create anything possible makes stuff like this possible that fast. Hell, I got one of the random mountains and fucked it full of explosives. It can fly into anyplace via control and make an explosion so big it could probably be seen on the moon. But lets not get off topic here, lets get inside the vehicle." Klade responded. We all proceeded to walk over to it.

I got close enough to get a decent look at what the vehicle looked like. It looked like a van, except the actual van part was a lot longer. It had armored plating on the outside, and what looked like a mounted machine gun on the top of the van in which you could use from the inside. The back doors opened up, and we all proceeded to get inside. The inside was mostly empty. There was one couch and a rocket launcher with a box of rockets. On closer inspection, the rocket launcher appeared to be the same one he used when he first learned the creation spell. 'I was wondering where that went.' We all proceeded to sit down.

The van started up and proceeded to move forward. "Wait. Klade, you know how to drive?" I asked. "Eh...  
somewhat. I created a bunch of cars and drove them off mountains. I know the basics." He replied. "Meh, good enough." I responded. We continued to move forward.

The ride was spent chatting about certain plans and such, now that Discord is out and creating chaos. "He did say he was causing chaos in Ponyville before he left. It's only a matter of time before he does it elsewhere." Princess Celestia stated. "Then after we get out of here we need to take Ponyville back before he does any more damage." I stated. "Ah agree. Ah sure hope mah family is doing ok." Applejack responded. The van began to slow down. "What's going on?" I asked in confusion. "Looks like we might have a problem." Klade responded. "What is it?" I asked. "Come out and see for yourself." He replied. We all proceeded to come out.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, pointing at the strange magic like wall. "It seems Discord's magical barrier extends underground." Klade answered. "What do we do now?" Twilight asked. "We can shoot the fuck out of it until it breaks. Duston, you use the rocket launcher, and I'll use the mounted gun. We keep shooting until it shatters." Klade replied. "Sounds like a good enough plan." I stated.

We both went inside the back. I grabbed the rocket launcher, along with the rockets. "Shoot through here." Klade said, opening a window seemingly from nowhere. "Alright." I responded. "It's gonna be as loud as fuck, so you might want to cover your ears!" Klade yelled. "You ready?" He asked. "Ready." I replied. "3...2...1...Now!" The sound of the machine gun firing echoed throughout the tunnel. I proceeded to aim the rocket launcher through the window. I fired, pushing me back. The rocket steered into the barrier, cause it to crack. "A few more times and it should shatter!" Klade yelled. I quickly reloaded and aimed at the barrier again. I proceeded to fire, causing the barrier to crack more. "One more time!" Klade yelled. I quickly reloaded again and took aim. I fired, causing the barrier to shatter into pieces. "Alright!" Klade yelled. He got down from the gun. "Lets get out of here." Klade stated. "Everypony get in! We're getting out of here!" I yelled. They seemed to cheer as they went into the back. The van began to move forward again.

"Alright, now that we're past the barrier we could use magic again." Klade stated. "That means we could teleport to Ponyville!" Twilight responded. "Don't! That wont do us any good. Discord will just trap us again. This tunnel leads to a mountain which I've been using as a base. From there we'll attack Discord. And since none of you know where this mountain is, we can't teleport there. So you're just going to have to wait until we get there. It shouldn't take too long." Klade stated. "Hmm, yeah you're right." Twilight replied. "I guess we could talk strategies and such." I stated. "Yeah! I could plan a super duper huge party to celebrate everything we've done! It will be the best party ever! There will be games! There will be balloons! There will be-" "We get it, Pinkie." Twilight interrupted. "Well, at least there will be something to look forward to after this." I stated.

A/N Chapter 19 over. Next one should be up in a week. Remember to R&R. End A/N


	20. Chapter 20, Planning

A/N Chapter 20 here, enjoy. End A/N

The ride was spent talking certain strategies and tactics against Discord. Before we knew it we had arrived. "Alright, we're here." Klade stated. We all proceeded to exit the van. "There's an elevator which leads inside the mountain. There should be enough room for all of us to fit." Klade said. "What's an elevator?" Twilight asked. "It's like a room. You go inside it, and the whole room moves up along with you. It's like stairs, but better." Klade explained. "Your explanations are epic." I stated sarcastically. "No shit." He responded. We all proceeded to walk inside.

Klade proceeded to press a button, and the whole room began to move upward. "Whoa! What in the tarnation is happening?" Applejack asked. "The room is moving up." Klade responded. "You're sayin, this whole room is movin up?" Applejack asked. "Yeah." Klade replied. "Ah could sure use some of those on the farm." Applejack stated. The room had then arrived. The doors opened, revealing what looked like the inside of the mountain. The room we had arrived in was a lot different then I expected. The walls and ceiling seemed to be part of the mountain, while the floor seemed to be marble. There were a lot monitors and remote control like devices around.

"Alright, it's pretty late so we should probably be getting some sleep." Klade stated. "It's late? What time is it?" I asked. "It's around 10:30 PM." Klade answered. "Damn, that was fast." I said. "Well, we were in the maze for a very long time, plus add a few hours for crap in between. It makes sense it would be late. We'll plan what to do tomorrow. I'll create a bunch of beds and we could all sleep in here." Klade stated as he began to create some beds with magic.

Within a few minutes he had created enough for all of us. In all due respect, he had created a lot larger and better beds for the two princesses. "Everypony pick your beds. The two bigger ones are for the princesses." Klade stated. "I thank you for doing such a thing, but there really is no need." Princess Celestia responded. "It's alright. It only took a few extra seconds." Klade replied. I decided it was about time I headed over to a bed. I found one next to a wall, and walked over to it. I got on it and laid down on my back.

The room suddenly became dark. "What's happening?" I yelled out. "I just shut the lights off." Klade responded. "Oh." I replied, feeling stupid. I proceeded to lay back and relax. Something somehow reminded me of my left shoe. The one in which the tip had burned off from the lava. 'Guess I gotta have Rarity fix that after this mess.' I ignored it and eventually fell asleep. Unfortunately, this particular night I had a nightmare.

*Nightmare*

I was inside Ponyville. However, this specific Ponyville was a mix of Discordation and destruction. Buildings were floating upsidedown, on fire. The whole outside of the town seemed to be in circled in a ring of fire. The sky was red, with dark clouds everywhere. Ponies were running everywhere, trying to run away, but is was no use.

My eyes targeted a certain library that was on fire. I ran as fast as I could over to it. I eventually made it to it and kicked down the door. "Twilight!?" I yelled. I heard something from another room. I proceeded to run to that room. I saw Twilight trapped in a ring of fire. "Twilight!" I yelled. "Run now!" I faintly heard. "I'm not leaving you here Twilight!" I yelled. "You...to run!" I only heard a few words. I tried to approach the fire, but something was keeping me from doing so. "You have to run! The C...ing Q... is..." I tired to hear what she was saying, but I couldn't. All of a sudden the fire engulfed her. "Twilight!" I yelled. "This is revenge! I almost had it, I could've ruled Equestria. But that little brat had to ruin everything. And now, I will take my revenge on all of Equestria!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Who is this!?" I yelled in anger. "That is not important. You shall die with her!" The voice yelled. The whole building began to collapse. "You..."

*End nightmare*

"Bastard!" I yelled, jumping up from the bed. I looked around to see I was still inside the room with all the other ponies. 'Good...it was just a dream.' Everypony appeared to still be sleeping. I checked the time, 5:06 AM. 'Wait, that watch is still on? Wow.' I laid back in the bed. 'What a fucking nightmare. I hope that wasn't a vision of the future.'

Within the next few minutes, everypony began to start waking up. Everypony got out of the beds, as they were crammed into one corner by Klade, in order to have some room to walk around. A few more minutes passed, and everypony was now planning on what to do.

"Alright. I'm just going to go over a few things. Discord currently doesn't know that we aren't inside his trap at the Canterlot castle, giving us the edge of surprise. We can go into Ponyville in a multiple of ways. We can barge in and kick his ass, go in stealthily and do everything all sneakily and shit, or we could just kill Discord from here and end everything real fast and quick. Before I continue on, questions?" Klade explained.

"Yes. Is killing Discord really necessary?" Twilight asked.

"I agree with Twilight Sparkle. Although Discord is bad, death should never be commenced unless the enemy is truly evil, and we have no other choice." Princess Celestia responded.

"What else can we do? Unless we have another method of sealing Discord without the Elements of Harmony, we don't really have any other choice." Klade replied.

"I see your point, but there has to be another way." Princess Celestia responded.

"Wait, that magical barrier at the Canterlot castle. Is there any way we can trap Discord using something similar to that?" Princess Luna asked.

"Sadly, no. His type of magic is immune to any type of magic preventing barrier." Princess Celestia replied.

"So then it doesn't look like we have any other choice." I stated.

"It appears so." Twilight responded.

"Alright. It seems that everyone has made their decision, so I will continue. The plan that seems would be the best would be to attack from here. In my spare time I have created many tactics against Discord. You may have noticed a device on top of of the mountain Canterlot is on." Klade started.

"Yes, I have. Would you mind explaining what that is?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That is a Railgun. Since I'm sure everyone here doesn't know what that is, expect for maybe Duston, I will explain. It is a mounted gun which shoots a projectile at super high speeds, much faster then a regular gun. From here, I can control it and target an enemy, such as Discord. After the enemy is targeted, it will charge, then fire. The projectile will hit the target, go through it and most likely kill it." Klade explained.

"So then all we have to do is target Discord, then kill him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Klade responded.

"That seems way too easy. Am I missing something here?" I asked.

"Nope. Remember what I said a while ago? 'You can know as much magic as you want. You can know every single spell. Yet, one bullet to the head can still kill you.' Not every fight is hard, if you know what to do and have the right equipment." Klade replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get Discord!" Rainbow yelled out.

"I'm working on it." Klade said, walking into a room. Rainbow followed, then the rest of us followed.

We all went into the room. The room was dark, with a blueish light somehow inside. There was a huge screen on the wall, showing what looked like outside. Below that was a bunch of buttons and switches.

"Alright, from here I can control the railgun." Klade stated. The screen suddenly zoomed in, showing all of Ponyville. Buildings were upside down, the ground was off-color. The whole place was just a mess.

"It's just like last time." Twilight stated.

"Oooh! Look! I found him!" Pinkie almost yelled, pointing at a section of the screen where Discord was. The screen then zoomed in on him. He was laughing manically as he flew around.

A targeting system then appeared on the screen. It went over to Discord. 'Charging weapon.' Then showed up in small letters on the top left of the screen. A few seconds passed, then 'Weapon is ready to fire.' Showed up in yellowish red letters in the middle of the screen. 'Weapon has been fired.' Then showed up in big red letters. A projectile then appeared, and steered toward Discord in a very fast motion. It made contact, piercing Discord through the chest. He proceeded to fall to the ground, dead.

"That was too easy." I stated.

"That's because I used this." Klade responded, pulling out one of those big red easy buttons.

"Wow, really?" I replied.

"Wait, look!" Twilight interrupted, pointing at the screen. Discord's body suddenly changed into a changling.

"Damnit! Looks like it was a changling. It seems this is going to drag out longer." Klade stated.

"If that was a changling, then where is the real Discord?" I asked.

"I guess he could be anywhere. Maybe this was only a distraction." Klade responded.

"Then what do we do? And how do we fix Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"If we can take back control of Canterlot, then me and Luna here can search for him. As for Ponyville, I know a spell that can fix all of that." Princess Celestia responded.

"Lets do one thing at a time here. How would we be able to take back control of Canterlot?" I asked.

"Hmm...Princess Celestia, is it possible for you and Princess Luna to be able to take down the barrier surrounding it? Maybe by using some type of magic spell?" Klade asked.

"It could work. But what about the monsters Discord put inside? There could be a lot more, and possibly dangerous ones." Princess Celestia answered.

"I could take care of that. A while ago I created a bunch of clones. Me and some of them could take care of the inside of Canterlot. Meanwhile, Princess Celestia can fix Ponyville. And Duston and the mane 6 can go in Ponyville and see if everyone is ok. Seems like a decent plan." Klade replied.

"One question, how many of those clones do you have?" I asked.

"Only ten. They take about an hour to make. Why?" Klade responded.

"Just wondering." I replied.

"Alright, lets get this going!"

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"What is it?" Klade asked, looking at her.

"Can I go with you to Canterlot?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry but no. It's too dangerous." Klade answered.

"But what if you get hurt? I won't be there to protect you!" Rainbow responded.

"I'll be fine. I got plenty of clones to bring with me. Don't worry about me." Klade replied.

"...Fine. But you better come back." Rainbow responded.

"I will. Now, lets get this going."

A/N Chapter 20 over. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully the ending wasn't too confusing, so I'll summarize it real quick. Klade is bringing clones with him to Canterlot. When the two princesses lower the barrier, they will go inside and make sure the place has no monster inside. Afterwards, everyone is going to Ponyville to fix the place up. Next chapter should be up in a week or two, and remember to R&R End A/N


	21. Chapter 21, Liberation

A/N Chapter 21 here, enjoy. End A/N

Klade's POV

I was currently standing right next to the magical barrier surrounding Canterlot, along with nine other clones. Unfortunately, they couldn't use magic, but they would still be useful. Along with the fact they all had my personality. "Alright doucebags. I'm going to give each one of you a cap with a number on it, so we won't get confused on who is who." I proceeded to create ten baseball caps. Mine had a 1 on it, the other had a 2, etc. I proceeded to hand them out to everyone. "Alright, since none of you can use magic, I'm going to give you all backpacks filled with ammo and guns that I made earlier." I proceeded to levitate everyone the backpacks. "Now I'm going to be giving you all your primary gun, which is going to be the M4A1. Ammo for that should be packed inside your backpacks. No explosives because we don't want to make a mess of this place. This is the Canterlot Castle. We're only going to be killing everything inside, making sure none are left, not blowing up walls and breaking windows. Alright, lets get this started." I gave everyone the M4A1's I created, then proceeded to pull out a radio. "Alright Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, you can take down the barrier." I said into it. The whole barrier began to glow, slowly beginning to diminish. Within a few minutes the whole barrier had disappeared. "Lets go." I stated, activating the physical strength boosting spell and creating a M60. We all proceeded to run inside.

As expected, the first room was filled with changlings. "Alright, kill them all before they can transform." I stated. The whole room instantly lighted up, as changlings fell down and died. Within a few seconds the whole room was cleared. "God damn that was fast. Everyone reload and we'll move into the next room." I stated. Everyone did so, and proceeded to run into the next room.

Duston's POV

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had just taken down the magical barrier surrounding Canterlot. "Alright. Now all we need to do is get to Ponyville. How do we get there?" I asked. "I can teleport everypony there." Princess Celestia responded. "That works." I replied. In an instant we all teleported.

We appeared outside of Ponyville. "Alright. Be on your guard. There might be monsters here." I stated, creating a M16. We all proceeded to head into the town.

As expected, buildings were upside down and the grass was off colored. However, there were no ponies anywhere. 'They must all be hiding somewhere.' "What has happened to my house!?" Rarity asked, looking at her house which was currently upside down. "I can fix that." Princess Celestia responded. Her horn began to glow. Within a few seconds, the house and the ground surrounding it returned to normal. "Wow! How did you do that?" Twilight asked. "This particular spell negates any type of magical spell. In doing so, the spell that was keeping Rarity's house upside down was discharged. Perhaps in my spare time I can teach you it." Princess Celestia answered. Twilight began to mumble a bunch of excited words that I couldn't understand. We proceeded to continue on and fix other houses and such.

Klade's POV

We had cleared multiple rooms, and were basically just going in circles. "I think we've done most of the ground level. Where to next?" I asked. "We can go up some of the stairs, or, I'm pretty sure I saw some stairs leading into the basement in the other room. Maybe we can check the basement area, then go on to some of the towers and upper level shit." One of my clones responded. "Alright. Lets go to the basement floors then." I replied. We all proceeded to go down the stairs.

The underground areas seemed to be the dungeons. Not like they really needed them. Most of the prison cells were empty. "Alright. This place seems to be deserted." One of my clones stated. "There is one more hallway we haven't checked." Another one responded. "Then lets check that one, then go to the upper levels." I replied. We proceeded to go to the hallway. However, upon reaching it, it was sealed. "You think we should open it?" One of my clones asked. "Might as well. If there's anything bad in there we could handle it." I responded. I proceeded to create a pack of C4. "Alright, everyone get back." I stated. We all got a safe distance away. I proceeded to detonate it, making a whole through the seal. "Alright we can get through." I said. We all proceeded to go inside.

As we stepped inside, we noticed a manticore not that far ahead of us. This one head the usual red eyes. He stared at us across the hall, as if trying to inflict fear into us. It seemed to be bloodthirsty, as it slowly began to walk forward.

"Shoot it."

Three shots was heard, and it fell to the ground dead. "Alright. Check these cells. This room must've been sealed off for a reason." I stated. We all began to run forward.

Upon reaching the last cell, I started to hear voices. "Wait, I hear something." I checked the last prison cell to see a bunch of Royal Guards. 'I was wondering where they went.' "Who are you?" One of them asked. "I'm Klade, and I'm here to get you out of here." I responded. "How? The cell door is locked and the key was destroyed." One of the other ones said. I aimed at the lock and shot, breaking it and causing it to fall to the ground. I proceeded to open the door. "Everyone get out and stay by us. There could still be enemies around." I stated as they began to flood out. Finally I saw one I recognized. "You must be Shining Armor, right?" I asked. "Yes. Princess Celestia has told me about you and Duston. I have to ask though, what happened? Is Everypony alright?" He responded. "Everypony is fine. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, along with everypony else managed to escape, and are currently in Ponyville." I answered. "What about Princess Cadance? Is she alright?" He asked. "Don't know. So far you guys were the only ones we found. However, we haven't explored the upper levels yet." I replied. "We have to find her!" He responded. "We will. Alright looks like everyone is out. Lets get out of here." I stated. We all proceeded to run out.

"Alright Shining Armor, you live here. You should know this place a lot better then me. Do you have any idea where Cadance might be?" I asked. "We can check her bedchambers. She might be there. I can lead you all to them." Shining Armor responded. "Alright. We'll follow you then." I replied. We all proceeded to run after him through rooms.

We eventually arrived at a semi-big door. "Her bedchambers are beyond here." Shining Armor stated, pointing at the door. I proceeded to walk over to it. "Stand back, there might be something inside." I said. I then kicked open the door. Inside was a huge manticore, with the usual glowing red eyes. I shot once at the head. It proceeded to fall to the ground, dead. 'I feel like those gods in Call of Duty.'

"Cadance!" Shining Armor called out as he ran inside. "Shining Armor!" I heard from the other side of the room. They both ran up to each other and hugged. "I was so worried! I thought you'd never come." Cadance said as they embraced. "I'm here now. And I won't leave your side." Shining Armor replied. A few more seconds passed, before they both headed over to us. "Alright, this isn't over yet. There could be more ponies trapped. Lets split up and search the whole place thoroughly. Because after this, I'm going to notify the princesses that Canterlot is under control, and I don't want any monsters hiding somewhere." I stated. "Understood." Shining Armor responded. "Lets go then." I replied. We proceeded to head out of the room.

Duston's POV

We had fixed about half of Ponyville by now. We had also rescued some ponies that were hiding inside of their houses. Princess Celestia was just finishing up another plot of land. "Ok, so far we've done around half of Ponyville. At this rate we should have the whole place fixed within the next ten minutes." I stated. "Finally! It's boring around here. Plus I hope Klade is ok..." Rainbow responded, the last part being barely audible. I was about to say something about that, but decided to let it go.

"Finally, somepony." I heard. I looked over to see a pony walk over to us. "Ok, we got another one. Are you alright?" I asked, looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He responded. I was pretty sure it was just me, but it seemed like something was up with him. I decided to ignore it and look around for anyone else.

A few minutes passed. Something kept bugging me about that pony. I looked at him. He seemed to be staring at Celestia pretty often. I proceeded to walk over to him. "Hey, are you-" "Ah!" He interrupted, jumping and looking at me. "Whoa, hey. I'm just talking to you. Are you alright? You don't seem to be." I replied. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He answered. I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Y-yeah! I'm sure." He responded, darting his eyes around. I sighed and finally just shrugged it off as him being really shy. I proceeded to walk away. "Looks like we only have a few more houses left." Twilight stated. "Good." Was all I responded with.

Again I felt something off with that pony. I looked at him again. He was still looking at Celestia pretty often. I saw him dart his eyes around, then slowly move a little closer to her. 'What the hell is he doing.' I slowly began to raise my gun. He moved even closer, being only a couple feet away from her. He then darted his eyes around again, before stalking closer to her. I proceeded to aim at him. I noticed a tiny glint of something in one of his hooves. I looked closer to see it was a knife. 'Oh shit!' "Celestia look out!" Twilight yelled. Celestia turned around right as the pony lunged after her. I proceeded to shoot the pony, causing him to miss and fall to the ground. "What's goin on!?" Applejack asked. The pony's dead body then turned into a changling. "Looks like a changling managed to sneak in here and almost attack Princess Celestia." I responded. "We need to be more careful! If it wasn't for Duston..." Twilight trailed off. "I agree with Twilight Sparkle. And as for Duston, I thank you for saving my life." Princess Celestia stated, looking at me. "Ok." I responded, a little blown that I had just saved Princess Celestia's life.

"Me and the Royal guards have secured Canterlot." I heard through a radio. "Just in time. There is only one more house I have to fix." Princess Celestia responded. "Alright, the Royal Guards should be waiting for you to arrive." The radio replied. "Ok then. It seems everything has worked out." I said, just as Princess Celestia was finishing up the last house. "Ponyville is now back to normal." Princess Celestia stated. There were a few cheers. "Me and Luna are now heading back to Canterlot to search for Discord. We'll let you know when we find anything." Princess Celestia said. "Alright." I responded. They both proceeded to disappear in a flash of light.

"Well, Ah'm goin ta go back ta the farm. Ah have work ta catch up on." Applejack stated, as her and her family began to walk off in the direction of the farm. "And I have animals that need to be fed." Fluttershy responded, walking off. "And I have to make a super duper huge party!" Pinkie practically yelled as she ran off. Slowly the rest of the ponies began to walk off, until it was just me and Twilight.

"Well, I should probably get back to the library to check on Spike. He's been there ever since we left." Twilight stated. "Ok then. See you some other time." I responded. She began to walk off. I looked around to see that Ponyville was back to its usual self. Ponies walking around, doing whatever they were doing. I also noticed that it was already late afternoon. I eventually decided on just going back to my house. I proceeded to walk in that direction.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I opened the front door and stepped inside. 'Haven't been in here for a long time.' I figured on just taking it easy and playing games for the rest of the day.

Klade's POV

I had just returned all the clones back to where I had been keeping them. Being I had nothing else to do, I figured on just going back to my house. I proceeded to head in that direction.

"Hey Klade!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked in the direction to see Rainbow Dash flying over to me. "Hey Rainbow." I responded.

"What was it like in Canterlot?" She asked.

"It was fun. There were a lot of changlings though. Almost too much to be just leftovers."

"So you think something else might be going on?"

"It could be. Either that or Discord spent time on collecting them all. But I don't see him doing something like that though. But then again, Discord can be random, so It could be anything. Either way, what was it like in Ponyville?"

"It was just like last time. Expect this time Princess Celestia did all the work. Oh, and there was this changling who managed to sneak in. He tried to attack Celestia, but Duston beat him to the punch. Other then that it was pretty boring."

"Hmm, well. I have nothing else to do. Maybe I could help you practice tricks for the Wonderbolts?"

"That would be awesome! I heard while we were fixing Ponyville that they're having a performance in the next couple days. I could show them all the new tricks I've been doing!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

We both proceeded to head off.

A/N Chapter 21 over. Hope you enjoyed. Ponyville and Canterlot are back under control. Next chapter should be in 1-2 weeks. End A/N


	22. Chapter 22, An actual normal day

A/N Chapter 22 here, enjoy. End A/N

Duston's POV

I woke up to see the ceiling. I looked around to see I was in my house. 'What the hell am I doing in here?' I then started to remember the events that happened the other day. 'Oh, right.' I got up and walked out of the room. I checked the watch that I still somehow had on, 8:21 AM. 'Maybe I should head over to Twilight's.' I proceeded to walk over to the front door. I opened it and stepped outside. I proceeded to walk in the direction of the library.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked over to the front door and opened it, stepping inside. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted as I walked in. "Hey Twilight." I responded, closing the door. "So, I was wondering. If you haven't eaten yet, if you wanted to go get some cupcakes?" I asked, looking at her. "Sure! I was just about to go there too." Twilight replied, putting down the book she was reading. She proceeded to get up and walk over to the front door. We both stepped outside and proceeded to head over to Sugarcube Corner.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done with the whole Discord situation." Twilight said as we walked.

"It's nothing."

"No, really. You aren't even from this world, and yet you chose to help, without even being asked. I can't thank you enough."

"What else would I do? Just because I'm not from this world, doesn't mean I'm just going to sit back and do nothing when a threat arises. And besides, this is a great place and I would hate to see anything bad happen to it."

Twilight just smiled and looked at me.

"You know, you are a really nice person Duston. You've helped against Discord. You were interested in my magic lessons, and actually paid attention, which is a first for me. Usually everypony would find an excuse to not listen to me. I've met very few ponies who are like you. And I think..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Looks like we're here."

I looked ahead to see Sugarcube corner. We both proceeded to walk inside. As I walked in however, I felt an absence of something. Something was missing. 'Wait...where is Pinkie?' I looked around, and didn't see her anywhere. 'Strange.'

"Hello there." I heard someone say. I looked ahead to see Mrs. Cake. "Hi Mrs. Cake. Where is Pinkie?" I asked. "She said she had to prepare something. I couldn't hear what she said it was though. She's always running off somewhere...So, what would you two like?" She asked. "I'll just have some cupcakes." I replied. "Me too." Twilight added. "Okay, they should be ready in a few minutes. Oh, and Twilight, I heard there was a magic show this...Wednesday at 9:00 AM I think it was. Maybe you should watch." Mrs. Cake responded as she walked into the kitchen. I proceeded to put bits on the counter, then walk over to a table. Twilight followed as we both sat down.

"So, are you going to that magic show?" I asked as we sat.

"I guess I could. Just to see what it's all about." Twilight responded.

"Yeah, I might as well go too. Seems interesting. I guess I'll be going with you." I stated.

"That would be great."

There was a bit of silence.

Just then a tray of cupcakes was placed on the table. "Here you go. Hope you enjoy." Mrs. Cake said as she began to walk away. We proceeded to start eating.

The rest of the time was mostly silent. Eventually we finished and got up. "Thank you for the cupcakes." Twilight thanked as we walked toward the door. "You're welcome." Mrs. Cake responded as we exited the building. "Well, I'm going to go back to the library." Twilight stated as she began to walk in that direction. "I'll walk with you there." I replied. Twilight smiled as we both proceeded to walk to the library.

Within a few minutes we arrived. "Hey, there's something on my door." Twilight said as we walked toward it. It appeared to be a note. She picked the note up and read it. "Party at Vinyl Scratch's place. 7:00 tonight. - Pinkie." Twilight read. "Where is Vinyl's place?" I asked. "I'm not really sure. I don't go there that often. You should try asking some of the ponies that live around here. Well, I'm going to go inside. See you later." Twilight replied. "Ok, bye." I responded as she went inside the house. With nothing else to do, I decided on going back to my house. I proceeded to head in that direction.

Klade's POV

I had just finished creating a space satellite that could fire a laser beam, capable of discintegrating anything within the radius. 'I'm surprised I hadn't made that already. Guess next is putting railguns and missiles on the moon.' Being I thought I had done enough for today, I figured on getting Rainbow and me some tickets to the Wonderbolts show she mentioned the other day. I proceeded to head into town.

Within a few minutes I arrived. 'Now, where would I get tickets to that show.' I looked around, and saw a wooden board with some papers on it. I proceeded to walk over to it. 'Help find this notebook...Magic show...Here it is. Buy tickets to this coming Wonderbolts show, this Thursday! Tickets are being sold by the building with the blue roof.' I looked around before finding a small building with a blue roof. 'Must be it.' I proceeded to walk over to it, and step inside.

"You must be here for the tickets?" The pony behind the counter asked. "Yeah, how much are they?" I asked. "30 bits for regular seats, 50 for deluxe." The pony answered. 'Hmm...I still don't have any bits. Guess it's off to Rarity's.'

*At Carousel Boutique.*

"Only 100 bits for all these gems!? That is an absolute steal! I must get these." Rarity exclaimed as she bought the gems from me. "I wonder, how do you manage to sell these at such a low price?" She asked. "Secret." I answered. "Oh well, if it's a secret, then I won't bother you about it. Now I must get to work with these now, see you soon!" She said as she closed the door. 'That reminds me, I still haven't asked Twilight why I don't see other ponies doing this. Meh, I'll try to remember later today.' I proceeded to head back to the building selling tickets.

*Back at the building selling tickets.*

"I'll have two of the deluxe tickets." I said, giving the pony the bits. "Alright, here ya go." He responded, giving me two blue tickets. "Thank you." I replied, leaving the building. 'Alright, that's done with. Now to find Rainbow.' I looked around, and didn't find her anywhere. 'Hmm...usually she finds me. Maybe I'll just walk around a little.' I proceeded to walk in a random direction.

Eventually I found myself roaming around outside of town. 'Hmm...maybe I should just-' "Hey Klade!" I heard the voice I was looking for call out. I looked in that direction to see Rainbow flying toward me. "Hey Rainbow." I replied as she landed next to me. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at me. "Nothing, just getting some tickets to a certain show." I responded. "Which show?" She asked in confusion. "Just deluxe tickets to the Wonderbolts show." I answered, pulling out the two tickets. She looked at them in awe. "Where did you get these!? I was looking all over the place for those!" She loudly exclaimed. "They were being sold at a store. I got two so we could both go." I stated. "Ohmygoshohmygosh I can't wait! When is the show?" She asked excitingly. "This Thursday." I answered. "This Thursday? That's a whole two days! I can't wait that long!" She replied, flying back and forth. "It'll go by fast. Maybe we could practice the tricks we've been doing to make the time go by faster." I suggested. "Yeah! I thought of a whole bunch of new ones we could do! It's going to be so awesome! Go hurry up and get ready." She responded, flying up. 'It's gonna be a fun day.'

A/N Chapter 22 over. Hope you enjoyed. I've recently got a new laptop, in which I uploaded this chapter. Notice I said laptop. Yeah, before I had one of those huge computers with the monitors. Writing these has become easier and more available now, so there's more of a chance that this will get updated every week without any unexpected delays. End A/N


	23. Chapter 23, Mini-celebration party

A/N Chapter 23 here. Hope you enjoy. End A/N

Duston's POV

I woke up. I got up and looked around to see I was in my room. I checked the time on my watch, 3:12 PM. 'Must of fell asleep when I laid on my bed.' When I got out of the bed, I was reminded of the tip of my left shoe. 'I should probably go fix that now.' I proceeded to walk out of the room and over to the front door. I opened it, and stepped outside. I then began to head in the direction of Carousel Boutique.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I heard a "Just a minute." From inside. A few seconds passed, then the door opened, revealing Rarity. "Hello Duston. What brings you here?" She asked as the door opened. "I was hoping you could fix this." I replied, taking off the shoe and showing it to her. "It will be done in no time. Come back in a hour and it should be fixed." She responded, taking the shoe. "Ok, see you in a hour." I replied. I proceeded to walk away, but realized something. 'Wait...can't I just create a new shoe?' I then created an exact replica of the shoe. 'Wow, epic fail. That has to be the stupidest thing I've done so far. Meh, I guess it's not all bad though. I mean, that shoe is one of the few things I have that originated from earth. Someplace I probably won't be seeing for a long time, if ever. Speaking of which, I wonder how everyone is doing there without me...Damn did I trail off. Where should I be going next?'

I looked around. Ponies were walking about, doing whatever. The early afternoon sun was shining throughout the place, giving it an orangeish color. My eyes eventually targeted the library across town. 'Guess I could stop by.' I proceeded to walk in that direction.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the front door and opened it, stepping inside. "Hey Duston." Twilight greeted, looking up from the book she was reading. "Hi Twilight." I responded, closing the door behind me. "So, I was thinking. Maybe we could start doing magic lessons again. Something to do whenever, you know?" I stated. "That would be great! I don't know why we stopped." Twilight responded. "I think when Discord started screwing around, we just didn't have time. And besides, it's always good to know more spells." I replied. "I think we left off at this book." Twilight said, pulling out the all familiar huge book, Master Spells. 'Ah, this book. Such fun headaches and head strains I have had with this.' For some reason though, I was happy, despite knowing that within a few hours I was going to have headaches. I couldn't quite figure out why though. "Are you ready for the next spell?" Twilight asked, looking at me. "Yeah, I'm ready." I responded. She proceeded to explain the spell.

Klade's POV

I had just finished doing the last trick with Rainbow Dash. I exited the plane I was in the usual way. Jumping out and watching the plane steer off toward a random mountain and explode. I still hadn't found a spell that makes you fly. It would make this a lot easier. I activated the parachute and slowly began to glide down. "That last trick was totally awesome! The Wonderbolts HAVE to accept me now." Rainbow stated as I glided down. "I don't know why they haven't accepted you yet. I personally think you would be a great asset." I replied, looking over at her. "I know! I never seem to get the chance to talk to them though. There's always so much ponies in the way it's just close to impossible." Rainbow responded, flying back and forth. "I'll see what I can do. I can probably get them to talk to you." I replied, landing and beginning to take off the parachute. "You can do that?" Rainbow asked, stopping and looking at me. "I should. I mean, I would kind of stand out from the rest of the crowd. I can probably get a chance to get them to talk to you." I answered, putting away the parachute. "That would be totally awesome! I can't wait til Thursday! Hopefully they finally accept me. Ohmygosh that would be so awesome!" Rainbow responded, flying back and forth again. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I stated. "Alright. See ya Klade!" Rainbow replied, flying off.

I then checked the time, 3:26. 'Hmm, still have time left. Not enough to find those magic crystals in the Everfree Forest though. I need to get those. Hopefully I'll have time tomorrow for that. I guess I could start working on that portable mini-nuke launcher for now.' I proceeded to head off toward the mountain.

Duston's POV

We continued for a few hours. I started to get a feeling that we were forgetting something though. "Do you feel like we're missing something?" I asked. "Yeah, I do. I've been wondering why I'm thinking that." Twilight responded. A few seconds passed, until it came to me. "Pinkie's party!" I finally said. "Right! What time is it?" Twilight replied. I quickly checked my watch. "6:52 PM. I think if we leave right now, we can make it on time." I stated. "Then lets hurry."

We both proceeded to get up and quickly walk to the front door. I opened it and stepped outside with Twilight. "Where is Vinyl Scratch's place?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. "I think I know the general direction. Follow me." Twilight replied. I proceeded to follow her as we both ran.

Within a few minutes we came across a house with loud music blasting from the inside. "I think that's it." Twilight stated, pointing at the house. "Lets find out." I responded. We both proceeded to walk over to it.

We walked inside to find many ponies inside, including Pinkie Pie, who was noticeable as soon as we walked in. "It looks like this is it." I stated as I looked around. Suddenly Pinkie popped up in front of us. "HI! Glad you two could make it!" She said before she disappeared into the crowd. "Well, I have something I've been meaning to talk to Rarity about for a while. I'll see if we could chat a little later." Twilight stated, turning to look at me. "Fine with me." I responded, looking back at her. "I'll go see if I could find her." She replied, beginning to walk into the crowd.

A pony then walked up to me. "Hey, aren't you Duston?" The pony asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Wow! I heard you're helping fight against Discord. I hope you make it out alright." The pony replied. "I'll be fine, I think." I responded. "Oh, right. I wanted to give this to you." The pony said, giving me a strange black box with the letters: "To Duston" Carved on it. "What is it?" I asked in confusion. "I'm not sure. I found it floating on a river. There was also a note on it that said: "Tell Duston to keep this hidden and safe. Only open it when it seems all is lost." I don't know what it means though." The pony replied. "Strange." I said as I took the box. "Well, I'm gonna go enjoy the party. Maybe I'll talk to you later." The pony stated, beginning to walk off. I proceeded to examine the box. The whole thing seemed to be made out of metal. However, something felt different about it though. The words "To Duston" On it seemed to be carved in by a sharp blade into the metal. 'That must not of sounded good.' With no where else to put it, I set the box next to the door.

Just then Klade walked up to me. "I see you're here." He stated. "Yeah. Almost forgot too. When did you arrive?" I asked. "Not that long ago. I saw a note posted up on my front door about it." He responded. "Oh, do you know anything about this box?" I asked, picking up the box and showing it to him. "No, I don't. Where did you get it?" He asked. "I got it from some random pony here, who said that it was found on a river. No one seems to know where it comes from." I answered. "What's in it?" He asked. "I don't know. It said only to open it when all seems lost." I replied. "Weird. Might want to keep that somewhere safe. Well, I'm going to go disappear in the mass of ponies." Klade replied as he walked back into the crowd. I proceeded to put the box back next to the door. 'Hopefully I won't forget that.' I figured on enjoying the party for now.

I walked over to a couch and sat down. A few seconds later another random pony came up to me. "Are you Klade?" He asked. "No, I'm Duston." I answered. "Oh." He responded before walking off. 'That was weird. What does he want with Klade?' I decided to put if off for now.

Just then Twilight walked up to me. "Hey Duston." She said as she sat down with me. "Hey Twilight. What did you need to talk to Rarity about?" I asked, looking at her. "I found this interesting magic spell that can make gems glow for 24 hours. I thought it might come in handy for her." Twilight answered. "Ah." I replied.

There was a bit of silence, until I decided to break it.

"So, Twilight. Have you been enjoying the party so far?"

"So far, yeah. What about you?"

"The same. I think this is my second party here in Equestria."

"Actually, it's your third."

"Really?"

"Your first one was your welcome to Equestria party, then there was another party, now this one."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Have you enjoyed any of them?"

"How would I not? Pinkie's parties are the best parties I've ever been to."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you like them."

"Oh I think I've more then liked them."

We proceeded to talk until the party started to end, and ponies began to leave. Being we had been talking for the past few hours, we figured it was time to go. We both got up and began to walk to the front door. Thankfully I didn't forget the black box.

"What is that?" Twilight asked as I picked it up.

"I'm not sure. Somepony gave it to me saying it was found floating on a river. No one knows where it came from." I replied.

"What's inside of it?"

"I don't know. The pony who gave it to me said there was a note on it that read only to open it when all seemed lost. Being safe I'm not going to open it yet."

"That is weird. Where are you going to be keeping it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll probably think of a place later."

We both proceeded to walk out the door.

"How about I walk with you to your house." I offered.

"Um, sure. I'd love that." Twilight responded.

We both proceeded to head off to her house.

Within a few minutes we arrived.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I'll come over early so we could both go see that magic show." I stated. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Twilight responded, opening the door and walking through. She then closed it. 'Guess I should get back to my house and put this box away.' I proceeded to head in the direction of my house.

Eventually I arrived. I walked up to the front door and opened it, stepping inside. 'Now, where would I put this?' After awhile of thinking, I eventually decided next to my bed. I went into my bedroom and placed it on a desk. 'Shouldn't get lost there.' I proceeded to climb up onto my bed. 'Magic show tomorrow. Funny feeling I know who's running it.' I eventually fell asleep thinking a bunch of other cluttered random thoughts.

A/N Chapter 23 over. Hope you enjoyed. Next one should be up in 1-2 weeks. End A/N


	24. Chapter 24, Magic show

A/N Chapter 24 here. Hope you enjoy. End A/N

I woke up. I then got up and looked around to see I was in my house. 'Right, that magic show is today.' I looked at the clock, 7:49 AM. 'Guess I could head over to Twilight's now. Got nothing better to do.' I got off the bed and went out of the room. I then walked over to the front door, opening it and stepping outside. I proceeded to head off in the direction of the library.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the front door and knocked. "This is a public library! You can just walk in." I heard from inside. 'Oh, right.' I opened the door and stepped inside. "Duston? You're here really early." Twilight greeted as I came in. "Yeah, I woke up and had nothing to do, so, I decided on coming here." I replied. "Well, the magic show still isn't on for another hour. If you want, maybe we could do some magic lessons?" Twilight suggested. "That would be great." I replied. Twilight proceeded to get out the book. "You ready?" Twilight asked, looking at me. "I'm ready." I responded, smiling. Twilight began to go over the next spell.

We continued for about forty-five minutes. We had finally reached halfway through the huge book. "Man, it's going to be forever when we finally finish this book." I stated as Twilight put the book away. "It won't be that much longer. We're already halfway through!" Twilight replied. "Yeah, I guess so. We should probably be leaving right now." I responded. We both proceeded to walk over to the front door. Twilight opened it, then we both stepped outside. "Where is it being located at?" I asked. "Usually town events like this take place in the town square, unless noted otherwise." Twilight replied, beginning to walk off in that direction. "Alright." I responded, following her.

We eventually arrived to find a huge group of ponies here. "God damn there's a lot of ponies here." I stated, looking at them all. "Every event is like this." Twilight replied. 'Guess they got nothing better to do.' I managed to squeeze my way into the crowd, nearing the front. There appeared to be a stage up in front of us all. 'This all seems very familiar.'

Within a few minutes, the event began to start.

"Ponies of Ponyville. Here, in this event, will be some of the best magic any of you will have ever witnessed." An announcer started, silencing the crowd. "The magic that will be shown, is of very high caliber. Magic, none of you may have ever seen with your own eyes. Magic, that will leave you stunned in awe." The announcer continued. "Here, to present you with this amazing magic, is, the one and only, Great and Powerful Trixe!" The announcer concluded. The crowd proceeded to boo.

'Ahh, shit. I should've known. Damn, now I feel stupid. I wonder how she's going to get humiliated. Can't wait to see this.' I proceeded to create some popcorn.

"What is this? How dare you all boo me, The great and powerful Trixe!" She yelled, pissed. "I have come back, to have revenge on Twilight Sparkle!" She stated, pointing at her next to me. "Ugh, not this again. You'd think she would of learned her lesson last time." Twilight responded, the last part mainly talking to herself.

"I have a better idea!" I heard from the crowd.

"And what is that?" Trixe responded.

"You take your horribly fail of an ego and shove it up your ass!" The pony replied, causing the crowd to laugh 'Wait, no pony would say that. It has to be-'

"What!? How dare you insult me! I command you to show yourself!" Trixe replied, shocked.

"Maybe I should, that is if you really want to."

"Why wouldn't I? Get up here now!"

"Hmm, yes. Let the hate flow through you."

"Just shut up and get up here this instant! The great and powerful Trixe orders you to do so!"

"Fine, fine. Don't want you to pass out from being too pissed just yet."

"How dare you!"

A figure began to walk up to the stage. As I thought, it was Klade. 'This is gonna be good.' I proceeded to create some more popcorn.

"Ugh, what are you? You're a disgrace!" Trixe stated, looking in disgust.

"More of a disgrace than your ego? Maybe instead of fooling around humiliating yourself, you should make something of yourself, other than being 'That crazy bitch that has an ego bigger then all of Equestria.'" Klade replied.

"H-How dare you! You will pay for what you've said!"

"Ah yes, pay. I'm sure you need the money."

"Enough! You will regret everything you've said!"

"Show me ya moves."

Trixe closed her eyes, her horn proceeding to glow. This continued for a few minutes, Klade just standing there. Finally her horn stopped glowing. She opened her eyes, and seemed shocked.

"W-what?" She asked in confusion.

"Dun dun duuuun. You failed. My turn." Klade replied.

"No! I get to try again!" Trixe defended.

"Oh really? Why don't you look at the rules again?" Klade responded, pulling out a paper that appeared to be the rules.

"Rule number three. Only one turn per p-"

"Fine! Fine! Go your turn. Show me what you can do." Trixe interrupted.

"K."

Suddenly Trixe appeared in a huge pink dress. The crowd laughing in response.

"Well? What are you going to do?" Trixe asked, completely unaware of what she was wearing.

"Maybe you should of ask, what I already did?" Klade replied.

"What?"

"Maybe you should look at yourself before performing your next move." Klade replied, creating a mirror. Trixe looked at herself in horror.

"W-what! How!? You...! Argh!" Trixe said, before running off, causing the crowd to laugh.

"I think I've made my point here." Klade stated, walking off the stage.

'And what was his point?' I proceeded to walk over to him.

"Don't ya think you went a little overkill with humiliating her?" I asked as I approached him.

"Nah, maybe she'll learn a lesson or two this time." Klade replied.

"That, was, awesome!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to see Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Rainbow." Klade said, looking over at her.

"Hey Klade, And hi Duston. Haven't seen you since we freed Ponyville." Rainbow replied, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I guess it's been awhile." I responded.

"That was awesome what you did to Trixe! That boastful pony finally got what she deserved." Rainbow said, looking back over to Klade.

"Yeah. Maybe she learned her lesson this time. Being like that isn't going to gain you anything." Klade replied.

While they continued to talk, I decided on heading back to where Twilight was. I walked over to her, being easy since most of the crowd had left by now.

"I honestly think Klade might of went a little overboard, don't you think Duston?" Twilight said as I walked over to her.

"Kind of. But I guess sometimes that's what it takes to set people straight. Well, in this case ponies." I replied.

"Maybe you're right. Well, I'm going to head back to the library. Are you coming?"

"Sure am."

We both proceeded to walk back to the library.

*Backstage*

Trixe's POV

I can't believe it! That animal completely humiliated me! How could I of let this happen!?

'Maybe instead of fooling around humiliating yourself, you should make something of yourself, other than being 'That crazy bitch that has an ego bigger then all of Equestria.''

Darnit! Why do those words keep repeating in my head! I will not let that...thing get away with humiliating me in such a way! The Great and Powerful Trixe will not allow it! I will get my revenge...Oh yes, I will, get my revenge...

A/N Chapter 24 over. Hope you enjoyed. This is also the third time I've had POV that wasn't Duston or Klade, the first two being in the first chapter, not that it matters. Also, there's a reference to a certain character that is said sometime during the magic show. If someone could guess which game character said it, I'll let them name the next chapter, which should be up in about a week. End A/N


	25. Chapter 25, Traps, Trixie, and Twi

A/N Chapter twenty-five here. Hope you enjoy. Also, +1 internets to whynotzoidberg for getting the reference. Captain Falcon lol. I also read his story, 'Lost at Sea: A My Little Pony Fan Fiction'. It's not bad. I'd recommend it. End A/N

Duston's POV

We were currently walking back to the library. As we were, I noticed a building I never saw before with a giant sign stating: 'Now open!'

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the building.

"That's the new restaurant that opened up. Based off their reviews, it has very high quality food. A little expensive though." Twilight answered.

"Ah. Is there anything else going on around town?" I asked.

"Not really. The Wonderbolts are having a show tomorrow, which I'm sure Rainbow Dash is hyped up about. Other than that, nothing much else is going on." Twilight responded.

'Hmm, maybe I should go to that show just for the heck of it.'

"Looks like we're here." Twilight said as we began to approach the library. We both walked up to the front door, Twilight proceeding to open it. We both then stepped inside, closing the door behind us.

"So, more magic lessons?" Twilight asked.

"Fine with me." I replied.

Twilight proceeded to get out the book, thus starting the lessons.

Klade's POV

I was currently heading back to my house, Rainbow saying she had to go do something. I eventually arrived, opening the front door. I was met with a surprise to see Trixie trapped inside a cage.

'Heh. Knew installing those house defense traps would be worth it.'

"You! What is this!? Get me out of here!" She yelled at me.

"Why would I get you out? More importantly, why da fuq are you in my house in the first place?"

"I was...um, looking for a pony! I thought he lived he-"

"Bull shit. You were planning on doing something with me, most likely to get revenge at what happened at the magic show. How you managed to find out where I live, and get here before me I don't really care, but you need to understand that what you're doing with his 'magic shit' Isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Silence! The great and powerful Trixie does what she pleases."

"And that will be your downfall. Your boastfulness to yourself. You don't care about other people, only yourself. You-"

"Enough! None of that is true!"

"You don't want it to be true, so you make yourself believe that it isn't true. But deep down, you know it is true."

"...What?"

"Tell me. What made you become this way? What made you become the pony right now? Was it something that happened in your pas-"

"Shut up!" Trixie suddenly yelled, interrupting me. Based on her reaction, something tragic must've happened in her past.

"What happened in your past?" I asked.

"That is none of your business!"

"It may not be, but think of your future. If you continue to act this way, it will only give you poverty and despair. Clearly you must be able to see that. Look what happened at the magic show, and-"

"YOU were the one who humiliated me! I would've done just fine without you!"

"Really? You really think you stood a change against Twilight? Most likely you had some type of plan that you would've used to win by cheating. If anything, I saved you from greater humiliation. From your point of view, I would be the lesser of two evils."

"But I would've won!"

"You only think that. Hell, look what happened last time."

"What!? How do you know about last time!"

"Not important. Don't you see where this is taking you? What would you have done if Twilight had beat you?"

"I would go and practice, until I'm powerful enough to beat her!"

"Don't you see where that is heading? You keep trying, and failing. And if you actually did win, what would you do then? You beat Twilight, then what? Everyone would probably still dislike you. You would have gained nothing but more ego, which is harmful. You need to just live life, without being the show-off you are now. Just be an average pony."

"An average pony!? The great and powerful Trixie is no such thing!"

"*Sigh* Why am I even trying to help you? Look at yourself. Not as the great and powerful Trixie, but just Trixie."

"*Ahem* I am the great and powerful Trixie!"

"Ugh, it's like talking to fucking Cleverbot. Call yourself, just Trixie."

"Why would I do what you tell me to do? I am the great and powerful Trixie! None tell me what to do!"

"Ugh, fuck this." I proceeded to levitate her out of the cage.

"For once in your fucking life, look at who you've become." I said before flinging her out still open front door. I proceeded to close it.

'That was a waste of time. Now why am I here again? It's around 10:00 AM. Should probably get those magic crystals. I give no fuck how rare they are. Imma get them.' I proceeded to go back outside. I then proceeded to head off in the direction of the Everfree forest.

Within a few minutes I arrived.

'I'm gonna go over kill on this one.' I proceeded to create the Ray gun from CoD: BO zombies.

'Light as fuck, yet overpowered as shit. Spell be epic.' I proceeded to create some shades.

'Duke Nukem shades. Bullet-proof glass, with automatic light dispenser, allowing vision in dark places. Where the hell do I get these ideas.' I proceeded to put them on, then go into the forest.

'Alright. Based off that gay book, the rare gems are commonly found inside caves, or diamond dog burrows. And my previous attempt of having a sign say 'Diamond dogs come here' Didn't work very well. Where da fuq am I going to find a cave?'

I looked around. All I saw was trees, grass, weeds, leaves, dirt, moss, bugs, all that good stuff. No caves.

'And trying to find one from above doesn't work. Too many trees makes it impossible to see inside the forest. Too much forest to use scanners. It's like trying to find black shoes in a dark room. And fucking up the forest with a nuke just to find a cave isn't an option.'

I looked around again. Nothing of interest.

'This is gay.'

I then heard a rustle in the forest. I proceeded to create a grenade, pulling the pin and throwing it over there. A few seconds later, the grenade exploded, leaving behinds remains of a timber wolf.

'lol, just wood.'

This continued for a few minutes. I eventually came across a cave.

'Finally.' I proceeded to go inside.

As expected, it was darker than dark. I proceeded to create those night-vision goggles from Doom, enabling me to see everything at max brightness.

'The book said that these gems are found inside the cave walls, making them very hard to get.' I proceeded to create a rocket launcher. I then proceeded to shoot the cave. After shooting about six or so rockets, I waited for the dust to clear. When it did, I was left with much debris, along with gems littered all over the place.

'This is how mining should be like.' I then created a bag. I went over and started collecting the gems. I eventually totaled up nine magic gems, that weren't in pieces.

'Alright. Based off the book, these gems allow any person to do magic. Such as Earth ponies. However, being they're so rare and expensive, they are rarely seen used. I should be able to use these back on Earth to do magic. And since I know the trans-dimensional magic spell. I can now travel between worlds, begin able to use magic on Earth. I shall create many shit-storms. Although I probably shouldn't use magic openly there. I'd be known as a god lol. Although I should explain me and Duston's sudden disappearance. I'll just say we got kidnapped and he died or something. Why am I standing here talking in my mind? Imma get out of here.'

I proceeded to head back out of the forest.

Within a few minutes I arrived at the edge of the forest. I proceeded to exit, then headed off to my house.

Eventually I arrived. I opened the front door, and stepped inside. I proceeded to close it.

'Alright. Now to make all these gems into necklaces, rings and all that shit.'

Duston's POV

It had been a few hours. We decided to stop, being I was beginning to get a headache. I glanced up at the clock, 4:13 PM.

"I'm going to go walk around a bit." I stated, getting up.

"Okay. See you soon." Twilight responded.

I went over to the front door and opened it, stepping outside. I proceeded to walk in a random direction.

As I was walking, my eyes came across that new restaurant again.

'Maybe I should...'

"Duston!" I heard being called out. I looked in the direction to see Applejack with a small stand, filled with a assortment of apple treats. I proceeded to walk over to her.

"Hey Applejack." I greeted as I walked over to her.

"Selling apples I see?" I asked, one of those obvious questions where you know the answer, but ask anyway.

"Yep! Every few days Ah come out here to get some money for tha farm. Here, why don't ya have an apple." She proceeded to chuck an apple to me, that I caught. I proceeded to pay her, but she prevented me.

"Not necessary."

"Why?" I asked.

"You workin on the farm is payment enough fer that apple."

"Wow, thanks then."

"No problem. Now, that's not the only reason ah called ya over."

"What else is it?"

"It's somethin about Twilight."

Twilight?

"Y-yeah? What is it?" I asked. What does she want with Twilight? Does it have to do with me?

"Ah've noticed the way you look at her. You like her, don't ya?"

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie to her, she's the Element of Honesty. She could tell. But at the same time, how would she react?

"...Yeah." I finally answered. I never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life.

"That's fine Duston. Ya don't need ta be so uncomfortable."

wut.

"What? You mean, you're not mad or grossed out?"

"Well, Ah'll admit, it's pretty weird. But Ah've seen weirder."

"Wait, you've seen weirder?"

"That's not important. Ah was going ta suggest you two go ta that new restaurant that just opened up."

"You mean, like, go out?"

"Yep. If she likes ya back she'll accept."

"Well, ok then. Thanks for the advice, even though this whole moment was kind of awkward."

"No problem partner! Ah'll be lookin forward to seein ya on the farm tomorrow too."

"Huh? Oh, right. Tomorrow's Thursday. I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"And Ah'll be waitin for ya."

We said our byes, and I began to head back to Twilight's.

The walk there was pretty silent for some reason. I didn't think too much of it though. It could've been I was too deep in thought to really hear much around me, or it was strangely silent. I eventually walked up to the front door of the library.

'I guess Applejack is right. I probably should.' I took a few deep breaths, before opening the door and stepping inside.

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUN! Duston gonna ask Twilight out. The next chapter will be my first ever chapter filled with romancey stuff. This whole story is actually my first shot at romance. I think it's been going good so far. Also, lol at the Klade part. Had fun writing that. I guess I could say it now, there will be KladeXRainbow dash. So that would be Klainbow? lulz That's actually a good OC name lol. But now I'm getting off-track. I'd like to thank all the the viewers who are reading this story, and putting up their reviews. I'm also sort-of at a dilemma on how long I want to make this story. Because I put the first chapter of this story on FIMfiction net. Apparently I fucked up pretty badly in the first chapter, which I could actually see. I mean the whole manticore incident and blah blah blah lol. And having a bad beginning to a story kinda screws up the rest. About the first 7 chapters in my opinion could've been a lot better, and not as weirder if they were. I was planning on making this possibly over 50 chapters. But, considering I've messed up some in the beginning chapters, it might end around 35-45. Because my other stories, mainly 'A new, different, better life' are doing better. I mean hell, my troll-fic is more popular ratio-wise than this lol. Holy shit this A/N is freggin huge. +1 internets if you read all of this. Next chapter should be up in a week. End A/N


	26. Chapter 26, That next step

A/N: First shot at a romancey chapter. Hope you enjoy. End A/N

"Twilight." I said as I walked in, my voice for some reason slightly echoing. Did I say it that loud?

"What is it Duston?" Twilight responded, looking up from her book and at me.

"I was wondering if..."

"If what?"

"If...you, wanted to, you know, go to that new restaurant that opened up."

"You mean like, go out on a date?" Twilight replied, beginning to blush a little.

"Um, yeah..." I felt so uncomfortable. What was she going to say?

"Oh...um...yeah, sure." Twilight responded, blushing heavier.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"We should probably get going." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we should."

I opened the door, and we both proceeded to walk off in the direction of the restaurant.

The walk there was filled with even more awkward silence. Within a few minutes we had arrived, and we walked into the building.

"Hello, welcome to Snave Bob's. Table for two?" The pony greeted as we walked in.

"Yes." I replied.

"Right this way." He proceeded to walk off in a direction. We then followed him, eventually arriving at a table.

"I'll be back with you in a minute to take your order." The pony said before walking off. We both sat down, me picking up a menu afterwards.

After looking through it, I found something that looked seemed I would like. I then put menu down and looked at Twilight.

"So," I began, trying to start a conversation. "How has your day been?"

"Well... it's been great. It was nice being able to study the magic spells with you. Some of them I had completely forgotten about." Twilight replied.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too. Don't you have those new books?"

"Actually, yes, I still do. I haven't looked at them in awhile for some reason..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just haven't been up to it lately."

"So then you've been slacking off?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"No! I won't be getting any new books for a long time anyway, so it's good that they'll last."

"Have you made your decision?" The pony that brought us to our table asked, walking up to us.

"Have you Twilight?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Yes." She replied, before looking up at the pony. "I'll have the daisy and hay sandwich with hay fries."

"And you?" The pony asked, looking at me.

"I'll have the cinnamon bun." I replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"...Okay then. It should be ready in a few minutes." He said before walking off.

"A cinnamon bun?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Well most of the stuff on the menu I don't eat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't eat daisies...or hay...or that other stuff that doesn't look familiar."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. Being you're different and all."

"Yeah...that. Anyway, what were we talking about again?"

"You were telling me I'm slacking off on my books."

"I didn't really mean that seriously! But, I guess it is kind of true."

"And you're going to help me catch up, Duston."

"What? Ah, no. That master spells book is hard enough."

"You're the reason I'm behind."

"I am?"

"Um, I mean, no, the whole Discord situation, I was gone from my library for a whole day or two."

"That is true. But what was with the cover up?"

"What cover up?"

"You said I was the reason you're behind, and you then tried to cover it up."

"No-I-didn't."

"What is it Twilight? You can tell me."

"It's...it's just, I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and it's been getting in the way of my reading."

"Oh."

"Yes, I know, it's weird."

"Well, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I've...I've been thinking about you a lot lately too, Twilight."

"You have?" She replied, blushing a little.

"Yeah. I'm starting to think I might be..."

"Here's your food." The pony interrupted unknowingly, putting two trays with food on the table.

"That was fast." I stated.

"Thank you." Twilight responded.

"My pleasure." The pony replied before walking off.

I proceeded to look at the cinnamon bun, mouth beginning to water. It was freakin huge. I mean holy shit. I picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"Holy...shit!" I stated in disbelief. This had to of been the best cinnamon bun, if not the best food I've ever had in my life. It was orgasmic.

"Wow, this food is very great! I see they were right about the food here being delicious." Twilight responded, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"No kidding. This is probably the best food I've had in freaking...I don't know how long."

We continued to eat the food, it being silent for the time being. Eventually we finished, I was given how much it cost.

'22 bits...'

"How much is it?" Twilight asked, looking at me.

"Not that much. I'll pay it."

"No, I couldn't let you do that. Not after everything you've done."

"Please. I insist."

"Well, okay then. If you want."

Eventually the pony had come back, and I paid him. Me and Twilight afterwards proceeded to exit the building.

"Thank you for taking me out." Twilight stated as we walked out.

"It was nothing." I replied, beginning to head to the library.

"I'll try to make it up to you later."

"What do you mean?"

"You paid the bill. I just wanted to do something in return."

"It's alright Twilight. You don't have to worry about that."

"I just don't feel right not paying you back in some way though. I mean, you've been so nice to me, and everypony else. You've helped fight against Discord, without even being asked. You enjoy doing magic lessons with me. You've been so nice and so...I just want to return the kindness."

"Well, if you really want to, then sure."

"Thanks."

Within a few minutes, we had arrived at Twilight's library.

"I had a really fun time tonight." Twilight stated as she approached the door.

"I did too, Twilight." I responded.

"There's something I have to ask you though."

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"You were about to say something...something right before the pony interrupted you to put the food on the table. I don't want to push things too far but...what were you about to say?"

"Oh, that. It's...that..."

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine with me."

"No, this has to come out." I proceeded to take a deep breath. This was happening. How did I not realize until now? That didn't matter. It was the past. This was now. This was true. And this had to come out.

"Twilight...I...I love you."

A/N: This story just took that step further. After twenty-six chapters. I hope you all have enjoyed so far. Next, is KladeXRainbow. And, in next chapter, Klade goes a little...'insane'. It'll be fun. Just fun...all...fun...ANYWAY. Next chapter should be up in a week. And epic be epic I updated 3 stories this Saturday O_o plus added a new one, being a MLP/Doom II crossover. End A/N


	27. Chapter 27, Ownage

A/N: Chapter twenty-seven here. Hope you enjoy. Also, SEASON THREE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! End A/N

"Duston...I love you too." Twilight replied, blushing, but also smiling.

The silence that followed afterwards seemed to somehow echo in the wind. Our eyes had locked to one another, as the time around us seemed to slow down. I began to feel a comfort within me, like a different kind of happiness. A happiness that I had never felt before. I began to feel myself smile. This continued for hours, at least that's what it seemed like. In reality it was probably only a few minutes.

"Well, I should be getting inside. I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." Twilight eventually said.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you too." I responded. She smiled again, before opening the door and walking inside. She proceeded to close it, but not before looking at me one more time. After a few seconds, I began to head back to my house.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the front door and opened it, stepping inside. I proceeded to close it, before leaning against it.

"That just happened." I said out loud to no one. I tried to think about it, but couldn't. My mind was too blown to think clearly. But that didn't matter. I was happy, and that mattered. I proceeded to walk into my bedroom and climb into the bed. Very shortly after, I fell asleep.

Klade's POV

I had just finished creating the last ring.

'Alright. Four rings, three necklaces, and two bracelets. That should be good enough. Now lets get this shit going.'

I proceeded to get one of the rings and put in on a table next to the front door. I then got a picture of the house back on earth, and a note saying where I was.

'Just in case something goes wrong, I won't be fucked.' I proceeded to begin the spell. My whole body began to glow, sparks surrounding me. I began to feel my existence warping out of place, like waking up from a dream. Then, in a bright flash of light, I teleported.

I suddenly felt like I was falling. I looked around to see I was surrounded by clouds.

'God damnit.'

I looked down, and sure enough, I was much higher then I was supposed to be. But at least I was in the general area.

'Free falling into land of hurt. May experience breaking of bones and hurt like hell. I will- ok I'm just going to shut up.'

I proceeded to create a trampoline. Eventually I made it, and landed. Unfortunately, the trampoline itself broke, letting me smash into the ground. Thankfully it absorbed most of the fall though.

'Son of a bitch. Should've created a freaking pool or something. Should've known that was going to happen.'

I rolled over, and got up after some time. I was off in a small field outside of the house.

'Well, back on earth. Ugh, I already feel boreded out. This place sucks. At least I know the spell works. And that magic works here.'

I looked over to the house. I had been planning telling about them about the sudden disappearance, not telling them we're in Equestria though. I would've thought of some lie. Like we got kidnapped or something. But as I looked over there, I decided not to do anything. I would at least check up on them though. I walked up to one of the windows and peeked in. Everything seemed normal. My parents were just sitting on the couch, watching TV. Nothing much had changed.

'At least they're doing fine. We have been missing for around a few weeks now. Wonder if they're still searching for us. Hmm, wow. Now that I'm here there's nothing much to do. Just got here and I already want to leave. It's like coming back to a worst life. I was right though. I have changed in a way. Not really the no-emotion guy. Well, not that much lol. I must be like the only person in this place that actually says the word lol when not on the internet. I've said enough, I should probably be leaving now.'

I walked over to the side, hidden from everyone's view. I proceeded to begin the spell. I began to glow in a bright white light, sparks appearing around me. A few seconds passed, and I teleported.

I appeared in a bright flash inside my house.

'Alright, that was quick. Guess that was more of a test run though. At least it works.'

I then heard a knock on the door. Confused, I went over to it and opened it, revealing Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Rainbow. Why're you here so late?" I greeted as the door opened.

"There's something I might need your help with." She replied.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked as she walked in, me closing the door afterwards.

"Those three jerks that keep bothering me. I overheard them plotting something to humiliate me at the Wonderbolts show. I didn't get what they said, but whatever it was it seemed big. Something about revenge?" Rainbow explained.

'Ugh, those assholes. What the fuck? Haven't they learned their lesson? Idiots, now they want revenge? I think I overestimated their intelligence.'

"I'll see what I can do. If they continue to bother you after this, I'll ask Twilight if she knows a spell that can increase one's intelligence." I stated.

"Heh, okay." Rainbow replied, chuckling slightly. "I think they were watching me though, so they might know I'm here. I should probably be going now."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye. I'll be seeing you tomorrow for the Wonderbolts show. Oh, and just to remind ya, it's starting at six in the evening."

"See you then."

Rainbow Dash proceeded to walk over to the door, opening it. She stepped outside, and closed the door behind her.

'Guess I have to watch for those assholes tomorrow. I'm not going to go easy on these dumb-asses. Pissin me off enough already.'

I proceeded to walk into my bedroom, and climbed onto the bed. Within a few minutes, I fell asleep.

*Dream*

I was in a dark room.

'Oh look it's like my wake up in dark room topics.'

I got up and looked around, the whole room was very dark, but I was able to see a door up ahead.

'More like just like. And +1 unexpected lucid dream.'

As I went to approach forward, Discord suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Lookie here, it's the jackass. Where've you been?" I asked.

"None of your concern. You're going to play a little game." Discord replied.

"No, no. You play my game first"

"And pray tell, what would that be?"

"If I win, you stop all this...chaosy stuff, and if I lose, you can...I dunno do whatever you want."

"I won't play by such steaks."

"Pussy. I'll change it. If I win, you GTFO of my dreams."

"...Agreed. What is this game?"

"Whoever says the highest number wins. You go first."

"I go first? I say, nine trillion."

"Nine quadrillion. You lose."

"What? How- you prick! You tricked me!"

"Hows it feel? Your unfair rules turned against you. Now get out of my dream."

"...Fine fine. But I'll be back."

"Nope. I say stay out of my dreamS. Now get the fuck out."

"W-what? Argh! I will get you back for this!"

"Alright."

He proceeded to disappear.

'Done with that shit.' I began to hear voices, in real life.

*End dream*

I woke up, hearing people talking in the other room.

'Son of a bitch. Who the fuck is in my house?'

I got up, pissed, and went into the other room. I say three ponies hanging from ropes, to be more specific the three assholes. You know which ones.

"Why did we even come in here? He's going to kill us when he sees us!"

"We should've just left him alone, and got Rainbow."

"But then he would've killed us even more!"

"This is fucking stupid." I spoke up. The three ponies turned their heads to me.

"Oh he's going to kill us! We should've never come here!" One of them said. I just shook my head. I would love to break every bone in their body, but they're still ponies. Sure they may be assholes, but they're still ponies. But at the same time they've been warned, and they still continued. They needed to be taught a lesson they won't forget. I just looked at them hanging there, helpless. I suddenly began to grin freakishly. It was happening.

"We're going to have some fun tonight. Just a little fucking fun." I said in an un-reconizable voice.

"W-What's he doing?"

"You're going to be taught a fucking lesson. You've been warned. But you continued. I'm afraid it's time to die." I said, walking up to one, looking at him in a way he looked scared shitless. I didn't blame him. Sometimes I freaked myself out. I wasn't going to kill them, but I didn't really have much control of what I was doing. I proceeded to create a chainsaw.

"Now." I began, holding the chainsaw up to the first one's neck, looking at him with my eyes bulged out with a fucked up grin. "Do you want to die? HEHEHEHEHEHAHA!" I had to resist the urge to kill him, and just shaved off the part of his mane that was covering his hair. I proceeded to create a metal bat, shoving it in his mouth, breaking a few teeth in the process.

"AAAHHHH!" He yelled in pain.

"Y-yes...FEEL THE FUCKING PAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT YOU FAT FUCKS!" I proceeded to punch him in the face. "Now, onto the n-n-n-n-next one. HEHEHAA!" I walked up to the next one, trying to escape.

"Ooohoho. You're not going anywhere, little fool." I proceeded to jump up and kicked him upside the face. "We're just having too much fun! Who would want to leave? HEHE! THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH FUN HAHAHAHAAAA!" I proceeded to create another metal bat. "Time for home-fucking-base." I proceeded to hit one of his hooves harder then I thought I was capable of doing, causing a loud cracking sound.

"AHHHHHH BUCK!" He screamed in pain.

"Y-Y-Yes...YOU JUST DIDN'T FUCKING LISTEN! I TOLD YOU, TO NEVER FUCKING BOTHER ME OR RAINBOW! YOU DIDN'T FUCKING LISTEN, SO THIS IS YOUR FUCKING PUNISHMENT!" I was visibly shaking. I had never been this far before. I proceeded to hit him again, across the mid-part of his body.

"BUUUUCK!" He yelled in pain.

"YES! SCREAM YOU SICK ASSHOLE!" I replied, proceeded to repeatedly hit him with the bat. After over at least ten hard hits, I finally stopped.

"N-N-Now, there's still o-one more." I was shaking massively, my head turning to the side still with the freaky grin. "We're not done yet! Hehe! We still got one more little FUCK!" I proceeded to hit him in the head, harder then I should've. I must've knocked him out, because he didn't scream.

"O-ooohh I'm not done yet." I proceeded to get the chainsaw. I slammed the backside on his face, continuing to slam it against him until the chainsaw shattered. I then looked back to the first one, the metal bat still shoved in his mouth.

"Don't think I'm done with you, l-little fuck." I proceeded to slam the metal bat I had into the one still inside his mouth. He shouted in pain as it got lodged farther into him, causing him to begin choking. I then ripped it out, throwing it to the side.

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAAHahaha." I continued until it was just a short chuckle. It was over. I looked over at them all, bruises everywhere, and blood splatter against the walls and the floor.

"Now, I swear to fucking **FUCK**. If I **EVER** fucking see you doing anything again, **YOU WILL FUCKING WISH YOU WERE DEAD. DO YOU UNDERFUCKINGSTAND ME**!?" I yelled.

"Yes! Yes! We'll never bother you or Rainbow Dash again! Never! Never!" The one in the front responded.

"Good." I proceeded to cut the ropes that were hanging them. "Now get the fuck out." The two began to run out, one carrying the unconscious one. I just stood back trying to comprehend what I just did. That the first time I had ever let it go. But they deserved it. I shouldn't ever have to worry about them anymore. I then looked at the mess.

'Guess I have to clean that up.'

After about twenty minutes, I had finished cleaning the mess. Afterwards, I walked into my bedroom. I climbed up onto the bed, and fell asleep after a few minutes.

A/N: Chapter twenty-seven over. Hope you enjoyed. The three jerks finally got what they deserved. Also, +1 for the first time in this story for using bold lol. I found out a long time ago, but I would have to change all the chapters and it would take forever. But anyway, next one should be in a week. End A/N


	28. Chapter 28, lolgaming

**A/N: Chapter 28 here, hope you enjoy. Also, from now on this story is now "Modernized" With the bold, italics, and all that good stuff. I'll eventually probably go through here and change it up anyway, so I might as well start now. End A/N**

**Duston's POV**

I awoke with Twilight on my mind. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, thoughts of the events of the previous day racing through my mind. I got up, my eyes moving over to the clock. 7:54 AM.

_'God damnit! I have to get to Applejack's.'_

I got out of the bed, and quickly got out of the room. I went over to the front door, and opened it, stepping outside. I proceeded to head off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the front door and knocked. A few seconds passed, and the door opened, revealing Applejack.

"Howdy Duston! Ya ready ta work?" Applejack greeted.

"Yep." I replied.

"Alrighty then! Lets get goin." She responded, gesturing me to come in. I walked inside, and she closed the door behind me.

"Follow me. Today's going to be a little different." Applejack said.

"Different?" I asked, confused.

"Ah'll explain on the way." Applejack responded, walking over to the back door. She opened it, me and her stepping outside. "Tha zap apples are comin. Ah assume you don't know what those are, do ya?"

"Actually, I do know what they are." I replied.

"Oh, ya do?"

"Yeah. What specifically do you need me to do?"

"We gotta get ready for tha harvest, bein we only have one day ta do so. So Ah'm gonna need ya ta help place empty baskets next ta every empty tree."

"Doesn't seem that hard."

"It's harder then it seems. There's a large amount of zap apple trees, and we need ta put five baskets under every single tree."

"Oh."

"Don't ya worry about it. With you, me, and Big Mac, it shouldn't take too long at all."

"I guess it wouldn't."

We eventually arrived at a wheel barrow filled with baskets.

"Lets get this show on the road."

Klade's POV

I woke up to a knocking on my door. Confused, I got up and walked out of the room, and over to the front door. I opened it, revealing Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Klade! Are you ready for the Wonderbolts show?" She asked excitingly as I opened the door.

"Now? Isn't it still early morning? It doesn't start until six this evening." I replied.

"I know I know, but I just can't wait! Oh, and did you ever find out what those three ponies who were bugging me were planning on doing?"

"They won't be bothering you. Not at all..."

"That's great! I have some more new awesome tricks we have to do."

"More? Don't you think you have enough?"

"There's no such thing as too many tricks! Especially if we're dealing with the Wonderbolts! Now hurry up and get ready, we only have until tonight!" She proceeded to fly upwards.

_'She really loves the Wonderbolts. Maybe I'll try and convince them to have her join.' _I proceeded to exit the house, closing the front door afterwards.

"Can you hear me from there!?" I heard Rainbow yell in the distance. I looked ahead to see her way up in the sky.

"Yeah! What is it?" I responded.

"I want you to judge this trick. I've been secretly been practicing it for awhile now. This is sure to blow their minds!" Rainbow replied. She began to fly upwards, going higher and higher. Within a few minutes, she stopped, way up in the sky. She began flying downward, in which I assumed she was trying to do a sonic rainboom. I noticed as the air started to cone around her. She was going faster every second.

In time, a loud boom was heard, followed by a ring of rainbow being shot out across the sky. I watched as she continued going down. She then went around, and began flying upwards again. I watched as she flew upwards, the air beginning to cone around her again. Within a few seconds, another loud boom was heard, followed by another ring of rainbow. I continued to watch as she began to spell out words with the rainbow that was trailing behind her.

_'A...W...E...S...O, awesome. Heh.'_ Eventually she flew toward me, before stopping a few feet away from me.

"Wasn't that awesome!?" She asked excitingly.

"Yeah, it was. How were you able to do it?" I proceeded to ask.

"It's very hard. The second sonic rainboom is twice as hard as the first, but this time it was a piece of cake! That's going to be my finale move to show the Wonderbolts. Becoming a Wonderbolt is going to be easy as pie."

"No shit. One sonic rainboom is a lot, but two? You should do fine."

"Yeah, but now I gotta wait until six. That's going to be so hard to do. Is there anything you think I could do until then?"

"Practice more tricks? I mean more practicing couldn't hurt."

"That's the problem. That double sonic rainboom move leaves me exhausted afterwards. Is there anything laid back I can do? I don't wanna be tired when the Wonderbolts do their show. I've been looking forward to this too long for that."

"Hmm...I guess there's something we could do in my house. Follow me." I then turned around, opening the front door and stepping inside. Rainbow followed, me closing the door after she walked in.

"What are we going to do in here? Read books?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"No. It's going to be fun." I replied, grinning. _'Ah yes, the curse yet blessing of gaming.'_

"Why are you grinning? What is it?" Rainbow asked, anxious to what I had in mind.

"I'm going to show you the world of gaming." I responded.

"Gaming? You mean like chess? Those games are for eggheads, like Twilight for example."

"Not quite. You'll see." I proceeded to turn on the TV.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked as I turned it on.

"A screen that shows images and video." I replied.

"Like a video?"

"In a way. Just watch." I proceeded to turn on the PS3, putting in MW3. After going through all the menus, I arrived at the multiplayer screen.

"Alright," I began. "Screen there shows video, which you control using remotes." I concluded my epic explanation.

"I could control what shows up on the screen?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. The only problem is, the remote really isn't designed for ponies. I mean two hooves versus a bunch of small buttons isn't going to work. So, I began trying to think of a way to make a remote that ponies could use. After a hard, long, ten minutes, I gave up. Instead, I made this." I said, pulling out a weird looking helmet.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked, looking at it confusingly.

"This helmet should act as the remote. Whatever you think, it should happen in the game." I proceeded to walk over to her, putting it on.

"This feels weird." Rainbow stated.

"Yeah." I then turned it on. A red light then appeared on the forehead part of the helmet.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rainbow inquired.

"I made sure it was safe. I even put a bunch of safety features on it, so just in-case something goes wrong, which it shouldn't, the helmet will automatically shut off. I wasn't about to have you do something that could harm you, in ways such as that."

"Wow, thanks then."

"It was nothing." I proceeded to start a private match. "Alright. This is just a test run. Try looking around."

"...How?"

"Just imagine it. Like, imagine the character moving on the screen." I watched as the character began to look around. "Alright, it works. Try shooting." She proceeded to do so. She then began moving forward, before running off.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow stated enthusiastically.

"Seems you're getting the hang of it." I replied. She ran around the map a little more, before I quit the game.

"Alright. Now we're going to go online."

"Online? What does that mean?"

"We're going to be playing against other people. All the no-lifes...noobs...all of them."

"So we're going to be playing against other people, who are also playing this at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"That is sooo awesome! How come you never showed me this before?"

"Wasn't on my mind. Plus I didn't want to distract you from doing your tricks."

"You don't have to worry about that. I always make sure to get some time in with that. Now lets get this going!" She replied. I began searching for matches.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you the rules of this game." I began. "You run around shooting people."

"That's it? That's easy!" Rainbow responded.

"It is." I replied. We found a match, and the game started.

**Duston's POV**

It had been a few hours, with baskets at nearly every tree.

"Ah think that's the last of 'em." Applejack stated, throwing a basket over to what seemed was the last tree.

"That took a long time. When should the harvest be starting?" I proceeded to ask.

"In a couple'a days. If ah were to take a guess, I'd say this coming Monday."

"That would mean I would be able to help you then."

"And we could use all the help we can get. Well, ah suppose you're done here. That is if ya want ta leave. Either way is mighty fine with me."

"I would stay and help a little more, but I should probably be going. It's already close to noon-time."

"Alrighty. See ya later Duston! Your payment should be waiting outside the front door of the farmhouse."

"Ok, I guess I'll be seeing you again Monday then." I replied, turning around and walking away. _'Guess I could go visit Twilight. Haven't seen her since everything that happened yesterday.'_ After getting the bag of bits, I began to make my way to my house. Within arriving, I placed the bag of bits where I had been keeping the others, and began heading off towards Twilight's.

**A/N: Chapter 28 over. Hope you enjoyed. Stuff is going to be happening! All this stuff is going on in Ponyville, and then Discord is still out there. Next one should be in a week. End A/N**


	29. Chapter 29, morelolgaming

**A/N: Chapter 29 here. Hope you enjoy. Kind of a short chapter, but the next one is going to be...can't find the word to explain it. You'll just have to wait. End A/N**

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the front door, and opened it, stepping inside.

"Hey Duston." Twilight greeted as I came in.

"Hey Twilight." I responded, closing the door behind me. "So, did you have any plans for today?" I proceeded to ask.

"Not really. Just reading new books. Speaking of which, you're supposed to be helping me catch up, aren't you?" Twilight replied, grinning.

"Well, yeah. You did say that."

"I guess we could start with the book I'm currently reading right now. The spell I'm currently reviewing can make someone focus incredibly well for a duration of five minutes. I could test it on you, giving a break from poor Spike."

"Thank you!" I heard Spike say, who I had failed to notice at the other side of the room. He proceeded to go upstairs.

"Don't you think you treat him a little...harsh?" I asked.

"I would never! He's just over-exaggerating. I would never test any dangerous spells on him, or put him in any type of danger. He's just tired because I've been testing ever since I got up, which I don't blame him. I would never treat my number-one assistant badly."

"I probably should've known better. I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"It's okay. Now, enough chit-chat. We have some spells to practice."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then lets begin!"

**Klade's POV**

For her first time, Rainbow Dash kicked their ass. Her first game was 10-8, mainly because she was still getting used to it. However, the games after that. 17-13. 21-12. She was owning them for just starting like that. We were currently at the beginning of the fourth match.

"Alright! Another one, here we go!" Rainbow stated, ready for the game as the numbers were counting down.

"I know I've already said this, but you're doing epic for your first time. Hell, I used to get scores of like 6-13 in the beginning. You, you're just plain epic."

"It's nothin. Just skill." Rainbow replied. She proceeded to choose the class with the M60, which was her favorite weapon in the game. That, and the Javelin as a secondary. She thought it was pure awesomeness how the missile went up in the air, before coming down in a huge explosion. She used it pretty well too.

"Hey, how about after this we go against each other? Bet ya I'll win." Rainbow stated.

"We'll see about that. I won't be going easy on you though. I could use a time though without going easy, being I've been slacking off on how I play for the past year or so. Haven't actually tried in a long time."

"At this rate, I'm confident that I'll beat you. In fact, it might even be easy."

"In time, we'll see. We'll see..." _'The face-off of deh year.'_ The match then started.

Within about seven minutes, the match was over. Rainbow did better than me, which I blamed that I couldn't find anyone, which was true. It was time for the match between us. I went into the private match, and began setting everything up.

"You better be ready, because I'm not going to go easy on ya." Rainbow stated.

"I won't be either. Dis gonna be the face-off of the millienum."

"Heh, more like the face-off of the...uh...double millienum!"

"Lol."

"What?"

"Nothing. Lets begin." I proceeded to start the game.

Twenty minutes. Twenty, long and hard minutes. Rainbow was beating me in the beginning, but I slowly managed to catch up. By the end, it ended up being a tie. Don't know how, but it was.

"Rematch!" Rainbow stated enthusiastically.

"Not enough time. It's 5:25. We should be going soon." I replied.

"Already? That was fast!"

"Yeah, playing these games can do that. Do you know where the place is?"

"Pfth, duh! How would I not know? Just follow me!" She then flew out the door. I followed. "It's right over here!" She proceeded to fly off at record speed.

_'Fuck trying to run to catch up to her.'_ I created a dirt bike. I turned it on, and began driving off after her.

Within the short time of a few minutes, we arrived. I proceeded to teleport the dirt bike over in the direction of my house.

_'I'll deal with that later.'_

"Here we are! Do you have the tickets?" Rainbow asked anxiously, looking at me.

"Yeah." I replied, walking up to the entrance. Well, there was a huge line, so I just walked to the last pony.

"Ugh, I hate lines! I forgot, always huge lines to these shows. Is there any way we can skip this?" Rainbow asked.

"I could try. Follow me." I then got out of the line, walking up to the front. I went in-front of the pony in the front of the line.

"Hey! I was here fir-"

"What the fuck did you just fucking say to me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Equestrian army, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids in enemy territory, and I have over 500 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire Equestrian armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on Equestria, mark my fucking words." The pony proceeded to run away.

"Wow! Is all of that true?" Rainbow asked, surprised.

"Nope. That was all just a lie to get him to move out of the way. It's more of thing I stole back on earth, and re-worded to fit the situation. Although I probably could've done something a little less...harsh."

"Well, it's too late now. And besides, we're first in line!" We proceeded to walk up to the counter.

"Tickets please?" The pony asked boringly. I then gave him the two tickets. He proceeded to give us two cards. "When you come up to the pony all in black, give him these. He will lead you to the deluxe seats." He replied. We began to enter through the passageway.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh here we are! I've been looking forward to this for sooo long!" Rainbow stated.

"I'm sure of that. But it's still around 5:30 though. We have half an hour before it starts."

"Urgh, don't remind me." We then came across the pony all in black. We showed him the cards.

"Right this way." He said in a rough voice, going through a passage to the right. We both followed him.

Within a few minutes we arrived. The area we were in gave us a huge view of the stage where the Wonderbolts would perform. And the seats looked comfy too, different from those crappy typical movie theater seats.

"Hope ya enjoy your stay. They show will begin in half'n hour." He said, before walking off. We then went over to the seats, before sitting down.

**A/N: Chapter 29 over. Hope you enjoyed. Next one should be up in a week. End A/N**


	30. Chapter 30, Wonderbolts show

**A/N: Wow. Chapter 30. This sure has gone far. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I did writing it. End A/N**

After around thirty minutes of waiting through Rainbow's hyper-excitement, the show eventually began to start.

"It's finally starting!" Rainbow exclaimed, still as excited as she was in the beginning.

"It is." I simply replied.

"...and now what you've all been waiting for," The announcer began to conclude. "The amaaazing Wonderbolts!" They then came out, flying into the sky.

"Oh my gosh there they are!" Rainbow stated, watching in awe. The crowd began to roar, as they flew up. They began to split up, flying off in different directions.

Within three hours, the show began to end. I personally wasn't really into this kind of stuff, and wasn't really paying much attention. What did strike me curious though was how they managed to find enough tricks to stretch over the course of a few hours. Rainbow, on the other hand, was over-excited throughout the whole thing, watching them intently, and probably day-dreaming during some of it. While also probably taking note of the tricks they used.

A huge explosion, followed by fireworks up in the dark sky signalized the end of the show. Afterwards, all the ponies began to applaud by stomping their hooves on the ground, causing it to rumble. I watched as the Wonderbolts proceeded to go backstage.

"That, was, AWESOME!... Wait, how am I going to show them the tricks I've been working on?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll teleport us back-stage."

"Wouldn't the cause problems?"

"Probably, but I'll handle it. Hold on." We both proceeded to teleport.

We appeared near the back-stage.

"Alright, you stay here. I'll go talk to them." I stated.

"Okay." I then walked outside.

"Hey! What are you doing back here? This area is off limits." One of the security guards said.

"I'm here with someone to showcase the Wonderbolts some tricks." I replied.

"That was done a long time ago, before the show started. I'm sorry but you're a little late for that." He responded.

"They were doing that before the show? How come I didn't know?"

"Hey, that's not my fault you didn't read the paper. Now-"

"What's going on here?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I look to see what appeared to be Spitfire walk in.

"Some...animal made it backstage. He's saying something about showcasing some tricks."

"That was a few hours ago. Like, before the show started. I thought I made that clear." Spitfire replied.

"I guess the animal was too stupid to notice that."

_'Faggot.'_

"We don't need to be calling anyone insults. I suppose I can let just one pony slide." She proceeded to look at me. "I'll let you do what you have to do. Although I can't see you flying anywhere...did you bring someone?"

"Yeah-" "Right here!" Rainbow interrupted, flying out from where she was at.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Spitfire asked.

"Ohmygosh she recognizes me! Um, I mean, yeah! I'm Rainbow Dash!" She replied.

"Right. I remember you now. I'll go get the rest of the crew, then you can show us what you got."

"Okay!" Rainbow replied. After she and security guard left, Rainbow proceeded to go on another one of her rants.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh I'm going to be performing right in-front of all of the Wonderbolts! AND she recognized me! Ohmygosh thank you Klade for doing all of this for me!" She said, running up to me and hugging me.

"...Um, yeah." I replied, a little startled at the unexpected hug.

"Oh," Rainbow said, moving back and blushing after she realized what she just did. "I..guess I went a little overboard, heh heh...thank you though."

"Just being helpful." After I said that, the rest of the Wonderbolts came in.

"Well, we're ready whenever you are." Spitfire stated.

"Prepare to be amazed!" Rainbow replied, flying up into the air. She proceeded to begin doing all the tricks we had been practicing for the past few days, and even weeks.

_'It all comes down to this. I wonder if they'll accept her. There will only be three evident endings to this situation. Lets hope it's the good one.'_

Within a few minutes, after doing a great number of tricks, she began to prepare for the double sonic rainboom. She flew up, going higher and higher every passing second. She eventually stopped, way up in the sky, and began flying downward. As she zoomed downward, a cone began to form around her, signalizing she was beginning to break the sound-barrier. A few more seconds passed, and a loud boom was heard, causing a ring of rainbow to shoot out from where she was.

_'Part 1/2. You can do dis.'_

She zoomed toward the ground and a amazing speed. Upon reaching close to the ground, she pulled up, flying upwards. She continued, until the air began to cone around her again.

_'Almost there,'_

She continued flying upwards, but she was slowing down. A few more seconds passed, and she suddenly she stopped, before the air around her pushed her back, flinging her to the ground.

"Ah fuck god damnit!" I stated, trying to calculate where she was going to fall. I proceeded to teleport in the area where I guessed she was going to land. Just as I appeared, she rammed into me, causing us both to skid across the ground.

_'Alright that wasn't one of my best decisions.'_

After skidding a good few feet, we finally stopped. I got up and looked over at Rainbow, bruises and scrape marks covering her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"...What just happened?" She replied, confused.

"You failed the second sonic rainboom." I responded.

"No..."

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed." I heard Spitfire say. I turned my head to see her, and the rest of the Wonderbolts come in this direction. "But keep practicing. You did good, don't get me wrong, but you still have some work to do. Keep practicing."

"Yeah, that had to of...hurt." Soarin responded.

"Maybe next time." Spitfire stated, before her and everyone else began walking off. I looked back at Rainbow, who was just staring into empty space. I went to say something, but found I didn't know what to say. I then noticed her begin to tear up, before she got up and began flying off.

"Rainbow!" I called out, but she ignored me. She just continued flying faster, out of the area.

_'Holy fucking shit. This fucks shit up real bad. Fuck...'_ I watched as she flew off into the sky. I knew I had to talk to her about what just happened. I began to walk off in the direction she was flying.

Within a few minutes, she had long disappeared, but I eventually came across her house. I cast the cloud walking spell, and teleported up there. I looked over at the front door, slightly open. I went over to it, and pushed it open, walking inside.

I hadn't been in here too many times, but I knew where all the rooms were. As I looked around, I began to hear noises from upstairs. I slowly began to walk through the room, going up the stairs. As I got closer, I recognized the noises as sobbing. Eventually I came across her room, the door closed. I went over to it, and knocked quietly.

"H-huh? Oh, u-um. Who is it?" She said, trying to cover up her shaky voice.

"It's Klade." I replied.

"Just go away. Y-you won't think I'm cool anymore."

"Aw, c'mon Rainbow. You know me better than that. You'll always be cool to me." I responded. It proceeded to be silent, before I noticed the door open. I looked to see Rainbow, who's eyes were slightly red from crying.

"You can come in." She stated, before slowly walking back to her bed. I walked in, before quietly closing the door behind me. Rainbow climbed onto her bed, before shoving her face back into her pillow. I just stood there a little awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

_'Maybe I should've thought of what to say before I came in here...'_ Doing the first thing that came to mind, I went over to her, sitting on the bed.

"Everything is going to be alright. There's always next time." I stated, looking at her sympathetically.

"Y-you don't u-understand." She responded. "I-I messed up in-front of the W-Wonderbolts. My i-idols! The very p-ponies that I-I've been trying to become." She continued to sob more.

"...That may be true, but everyone has made mistakes, or messed up. It's part of life."

"I know, but..."

"Besides, didn't you hear what Spitfire said? She said she was impressed. That's obviously a good sign. Plus she said quote, 'Maybe next time'. Don't take this too seriously. You just have to train harder for next time."

"I-I guess you're right. But, still. Everypony s-saw me. All of them. I-I'm sure they're sitting back right n-now, laughing at me." She continued to sob.

"They wouldn't do that. I'm sure they're complimenting you on your determination. I mean, it takes some serious skill to perform a move like that. And besides, I'm sure every Wonderbolt there has had times, just like this one. But look where they are now. Everything's going to be alright, Rainbow." I exclaimed. She seemed to brighten up.

"Well, okay." She replied, looking up from the pillow and at me, her eyes still red from the crying. "I'll practice some more tomorrow. I'm not going to let this bring me down." She said with determination.

"You got it now! It's late though, so you probably should be getting some sleep." I replied, happy that she had got out of it so quickly.

"Yeah. You know, if you want, you can um...sleep in my bed if you want." She responded, blushing slightly.

"...What?" I asked, wondering if I had heard what she said correctly.

"If you want, that is. I don't even know why I asked that. I guess it's because I'm all...emotional right now. I don't know. I've never slept with anyone before. It seems like it would be nice..."

"Well..." I didn't really know what to do. Wait, what am I thinking? I've been wanting this for years. How could I resist? Back when I was on earth, always wanting to be with Rainbow, slowly falling asleep together. It was something I always wanted, and now I was there. And I didn't see anything bad happening because of it. "Yeah." I finally said.

"Alright. I guess we'll just...go to sleep then." She replied. I proceeded to get under the covers.

The first few seconds, were just plain awkward. But I had to realize, that no matter what I did right now, wouldn't change the strong friendship that we had. But of course if I did anything extreme, but that wasn't on my mind right now. I eventually turned around, to see Rainbow looked like she was asleep. I reached my hand out, and began stroking her mane. She tiredly opened her crimson eyes, looking at me. She blushed, but also smiled. I also felt myself smile. I began to feel a happiness, that I never felt before.

We continued to stare into each others eyes, time seeming to stop around us. I continued to stroke her mane, still looking into her vibrant crimson eyes. I proceeded to pull her into an embrace, feeling her body heat radiate off of her. I wanted to be like this forever. Always like this.

"Klade?" Rainbow tiredly asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You know, I never noticed, but I think I'm starting to like you. Like, more than just friends."

"Same."

"...Mmm..." She mumbled, pulling me into a tighter embrace. I then closed my eyes, beginning to drift off from reality. I had never been so happy in my entire life. I was finally here. After years of daydreaming...I proceeded to bury my head in the pillow next to her, everything around me beginning to drift away, as we slowly began to fall asleep.

**A/N: That just happened. Anyway hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be up in a week. End A/N**


	31. Chapter 31, ?

**A/N: Chapter 31 here. Hope you enjoy. End A/N**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. I slowly open my eyes, to see myself still in Rainbow's bed. I looked over to the right, to see Rainbow on the other side of the bed, still asleep. I smiled, and began stroking her mane.

"Rainbow, it's morning." I stated.

"Mmm..." She mumbled, slowly opening her vibrant crimson eyes. "Klade?" She tiredly asked, confused.

"Yes." I replied.

"What are you...? Oh." She responded, remembering what happened yesterday. She then closed her eyes again.

"Yeah, you're the one who kind of wanted me to do this with you." I exclaimed, guessing what she was thinking.

"I know you wanted this just as much as I did." She replied, tiredly opening her eyes again.

"You're right...wait, you wanted this too? I thought you were just repaying me for everything I've been doing. Or something like that."

"Well...yeah." She said, smiling, and also blushing slightly. "I had actually been wanting to for awhile now, but was too nervous to how you would react. I guess last night things just got...said."

"I kind of wanted to do this for awhile too, but didn't want to rush anything."

"So then we were both thinking of the same thing." She said, slightly chuckling.

"I guess so." I replied. It proceeded to be silent for a few seconds.

"Well, there's nothing important to do today, so I'm just going to go back to sleep." Rainbow eventually said.

"Same here. In-fact, most of the days I've been spending here have been...playing games...making more backup plans against Discord...shooting and going crazy with miniguns in the distant mountains...yeeaah. Fun stuff."

"Sure sounds like fun. We could do some of those things together."

"That seems possible." I replied. It continued to be silent again, as we stared into each others eyes. I began to stroke her mane again.

"You sure do that alot, don't you?" Rainbow joked.

"Yeah, but I know you like it." I replied.

"Well...that is true." She responded, blushing and smiling. It was silent once again, as we continued to stare into each others eyes. Eventually I pulled her into an embrace, feeling the heat radiate off her body. I began to feel myself become tired again. I closed my eyes, and slowly began to fade from reality.

**Duston's POV**

I woke up to find myself in my bed.

_'Damn. Spent just about all day helping Twilight with her magic spells.'_

I got up from my bed, and glanced up at the clock. 9:12 AM. _'Wow, it's late. Guess I was tired.'_ I proceeded to exit the room, going into the main room. _'Guess I should head over to Twilight's. I told her I was going to help her with the spells this morning.'_ I went over to the front door, opening it, stepping outside. I began to head off in the direction of the library.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I went up to the front door and opened it, stepping inside.

"Hey Duston." Twilight greeted as I came in.

"Hey Twilight. I guess we'll just start then?" I replied, closing the door behind me.

"Well, not quite. You see, I kind of...misplaced my books." She replied, laughing nervously.

"You mean you lost them?" I asked.

"Yes. I can't seem to remember what I did with them. I've been trying to remember. I know I put them away after you left, but I just can't remember..."

"So then they aren't in the bookshelf anywhere?"

"No. That was the first place I checked."

"Does Spike know?"

"He was sleeping at the time I put the books away. But I asked him anyway, and he didn't know."

"Hmm...are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Yes. I even checked in the basement, but to no avail. If it wasn't too much trouble, could you help me look for them?"

"Why would I not? I'll help."

"Thanks. I could use the help. I've been looking for most of this morning."

"Whenever I lose something, it usually helps to look in the unusual places. At least that works for me most of the time. Like behind bookshelves, or under certain things."

"How would my books get behind a bookshelf?"

"You'd be surprised. I've found things in the strangest of places." I began to search for the books.

* * *

Within about a course of twenty minutes, we had failed to find any of the books.

"This just doesn't make any sense. How can I lose my books?" Twilight stated, a little agitated.

"Have you tried thinking step by step what happened after I left?"

"Yes. It's just a blur though. You left, and I just can't seem to remember anything after that...wait. Oh you have got to be joking." She replied.

"What is it? Do you remember?"

"Yes. I let a pony borrow them." She proceeded to face-hoof.

"I guess that would explain why we didn't find them."

"That sure would."

"When will you be getting them back?"

"She said she'd return them before the end of the day, so I guess we just have to wait."

"Well, is there anything we could do while we wait?"

"We could read normal books. Like the ones with adventure and suspense. Have you ever heard of the Daring Do series?"

"I think so."

"We can read one of those together. I don't have any new ones, but it'll still be fun."

"Ok. How would we read it though?"

"We can take turns. I'll read one page, then you read the next. So on."

"Sounds like fun."

"There's a couch I have in the other room we could lay on. We can sit together and read, that is if you feel comfortable that close..."

"I'm fine with that. I mean, we have admitted we love each other."

"Yes...we have." She replied, blushing. "Although, I don't know if it's just me, but, it's almost like this is going by too fast. I mean, sometimes it seems only yesterday you appeared on this world. On my mistake, of course." She ended, laughing nervously.

"Well, they say time goes by fast when you're having fun." I responded.

"I don't know if that would apply to this kind of situation though..."

"We were having fun together, right? Don't worry about it. We love each other, and that's all that matters right now."

"You know...you're right. I might of been thinking about it too hard."

"That's alright. And as for your magic accident, that wasn't only a mistake. It was a blessing." I replied. Twilight looked like she was about to say something, but instead just smiled.

"It was...It was a blessing." Twilight eventually said, looking into my eyes. It continued to be silent for a few more seconds, before I decided to break it.

"Well, are we ever going to read this book?" I stated, laughing slightly.

"Yes. That conversation did turn out to be quite a lenghty one." Twilight replied, laughing a little as well. We proceeded to walk into one of the other rooms, me and her then getting on the couch. I smiled, wrapping my arm around her. Twilight blushed in response, before levitating out the book.

"Chapter one." She began, smiling. "It was a dark and stormy night, Daring Do cutting through the overgrowth of the forest..."

**Klade's POV**

"Klade. It's about time we got up." I faintly heard, as I began to feel myself shaking. I begin to wake up, the darkness slowly becoming bright. I slowly peeled open my eyes, to see a blurry image of Rainbow looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"It's about time we got up, and out of bed." She replied. "I don't want to lie in bed the whole day, you know."

"Makes sense." I responded, waking up more. "So, I guess we'll be working on more tricks?"

"You guess? Of course we are! I'm not just going to be lazy, you know me better than that."

"Heh, you're right. What are we waiting for? Lets do this! Try and leave them stunned in awe next time."

"Oh I'll do more than that. I'll have them begging me to join!"

"And I believe you. Lets get this going." We proceeded to exit her house.

**? POV**

_Somewhere in an unspecified forest_

"Is everything ready?" I heard her ask from the shadows.

"Yes, oh yes. With their new found...relationship, this will be quite exciting. You remember the plan, right?" I replied.

"Of course I do. That little brat just had to step in the wrong moment. I almost had it! It won't go without payback."

"Then I believe the time has come, to set this plan into motion. It's time to stop lurking in the shadows."

"I'll gather the army. When you trap them all, I'll attack Ponyville."

"Yes. Just as the plan said. It works out perfect. You get your revenge, and I get my chaotic fun. It couldn't be any better than that."

"I agree. I'll let them know the time is coming." She replied, before walking back into the shadows of the forest.

_'I can't wait to break their hearts. Oh the chaos it will make. The beautiful chaos. It will be so thrilling! Well, I suppose it's time to begin getting spotted.'_ I began to fly up, and above the deaths of the forest.

**A/N: Chapter 31 over. Hope you enjoyed. Next one should be up in a week. End A/N**


	32. Chapter 32, The beginning of disturbance

**A/N: Chapter thirty-two here. Hope you enjoy. End A/N**

**Klade's POV**

"C'mon Rainbow. You can do it!" I called out in the sky. Rainbow was currently trying the double sonic rainboom again. She was flying down to the ground, in the first part of the trick. The air began coning around her, before a loud boom was heard. A ring of Rainbow shot out, as she flew towards the ground. Within a short time, she pulled up, and began flying upwards.

_'Part 1/2.'_

She continued to fly upwards, another cone beginning to form. I noticed she was beginning to slow down though. Another few seconds passed, and she completely stopped, before being flung to the ground.

_'God damnit not again.'_

I estimated where she was going to fall, and created a huge mattress there, right before she slammed into it.

_'Should've done that the first time.'_ I proceeded to run over to there.

"Are you alright Rainbow?" I asked, approaching it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, getting up. "Thanks for the cushion. That would've hurt."

"It was nothing."

"I can't believe I failed it a second time. I mean, I did it successfully the first time."

"Maybe it was luck. Just keep trying. You'll eventually start getting it more."

"I better. Well, I'm going to take a break. I'm starving. Haven't eaten anything since we got up."

"We could go to Sugarcube Corner. I'd have to get some bits though."

"Don't worry about that, I'll pay for it. You've done enough for me."

"No, I insist."

"Please Klade, I want to do something for you for once."

"Well... alright. I'll let you pay."

"Thank you! Let me go get some bits real quick." She said, before flying off in the direction of her house.

_'As long as it makes her feel better.'_

Within about thirty seconds, she came back.

"Alright. Lets head off to Sugarcube Corner." She stated, hovering next to me. We began to make our way in the direction of the town.

Within a few minutes we began to arrive in the town. About another minute or two later, we arrived at Sugarcube Corner. I opened the front door, and we both walked inside.

"Hiya Kladie and Rainbow! Whatcha doing here?" Pinkie greeted as we walked in.

"Taking a break from tricks. I'm starving! Do you have any of those huge chocolate cakes?" Rainbow responded.

"Yep! I'll bake it lickity-split. What about you Kladie?" Pinkie replied, looking at me.

"How big is the chocolate cake Rainbow ordered?" I asked.

"It's pretty big! Not the biggest one here, but still pretty big. Why?"

"I won't have anything then. I'll just have the cake with Rainbow."

"Okay doike loike! It'll be ready before you know it!" Pinkie replied, zooming into the kitchen.

"Hey Klade. Haven't seen you in awhile." I heard a familiar voice say. I look in that direction to see Duston, along with Twilight.

"Hi. What have you two been doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much. The past few days have been spent reading magic books, and telling adventure stories together." Duston replied. "What have you been doing?"

"Pretty much just helping Rainbow with tricks. The Wonderbolts show was yesterday, and, well...you want me to say what happened?" I asked, looking at Rainbow.

"Yeah, it's fine. I mean, they are my friends." She replied.

"Alright. Well, after the show, Rainbow tried out for them to try and become one. She accidentally made a mistake, and crashed. I had to comfort her, as she got somewhat depressed for failing in-front of them, and all of that." As I was talking, I couldn't help but notice Rainbow slightly blushing, probably remembering what we did afterwards. "Everything is fine now. She's going to keep practicing for next time." I concluded.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're feeling better Rainbow." Twilight stated, looking at her.

"Don't think I would give up that easily! I just made a little mistake. Next time I'm going to completely blow their minds!" Rainbow replied with emphasis at the end.

"Don't get too emphasized now." She replied, laughing slightly. When is the next show?"

"I'm not sure, so I can't lay back too much. But I'll be ready when I do find out."

"Well It was nice seeing you both, but we should probably be going now. Me and Twilight are currently reading the Daring Do series, it seems." Duston spoke up.

"Yes, and be sure to let us know how you do at the next show." Twilight responded, looking at Rainbow.

"I'll be sure to." She replied. They both proceeded to leave the building.

"Here's your cake!" Pinkie announced, coming out of the room. She placed it on a nearby table.

"That looks delicious! Thanks Pinkie." Rainbow responded, giving her the appropriate amount of bits.

"No problemo!" She responded, bouncing back into the kitchen. Me and Rainbow proceeded to sit down at the table.

* * *

Within around twenty minutes, we both had finished the whole cake.

"I'm stuffed." Rainbow exclaimed, sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah. That cake was pretty good." I replied. A few seconds passed, before Pinkie came up seemingly from under the table.

"I see you both are done!" She stated, grabbing the empty tray. "Looks like you two really enjoyed it!"

"We sure did Pinkie. I don't know how you do it." Rainbow responded.

"It's a secret!" She replied, before zooming back into the kitchen. Me and Rainbow proceeded to get up. We then began to exit the building.

"Alright. So what now?" I asked as I pushed open the front door, stepping outside.

"We could play more of those games you have. That was fun!" She replied, as I closed the front door after she walked through.

"Well, alright. Not too much though. Maybe an hour or two." We both began to head off in the direction of my house.

**Duston's POV**

We had both just arrived at Twilight's library. I opened the front door, and we both walked inside, me closing the door behind us.

"I guess onto the next book?" I asked.

"If you want. We can always do something else, you know." Twilight replied.

"What else can we do?"

"Well I still haven't gotten that magic book back yet, so we can't do that."

"Maybe see what your friends are doing?"

"I wouldn't want to bother them. I'm sure they're all busy."

"Makes sense..." There proceeded to be a short silence. "So...I guess we'll just read more Daring Do books?"

"That sounds good. Only one more book though. I find it hard to read that many adventure books so close together."

"I understand." Twilight walked up to a book shelf, taking out a book with her magic. We both then walked over to the same place we were sitting last time, and sat down.

"Okay, chapter one." She began. I wrapped my arm around her, causing her to smile, and also blush slightly. "It was a murky day, everything seeming to be dreary and gloomy..."

* * *

"Duston?"

"..._*Moans.*_..."

"Duston? Are you sleeping?" I faintly hear, feeling myself shake.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Twilight looking at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"You fell asleep." Twilight replied flatly.

"...I did?"

"Yes. It's okay though. I end up doing that all the time."

I blinked my eyes, trying to get back into reality. "How much of the book did you read?" I asked.

"Not that much. We'll finish it some other time."

"Ok." By now I had gotten more awake. "So...what are we going to do then?"

"...I honestly don-" Twilight was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "It's a public library! You can just walk in." The door proceeded to open, showing a light-blue unicorn mare, with a white and blue mane. "Hey Lyra. Here to return the book I gather?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, here you go." She responded, levitating the book over to Twilight. She then accepted the book, before putting it aside.

"What were you doing with a magic book of the caliber anyway?" Twilight asked, curious.

"Nothing. I was just looking through it." Lyra responded. "It was nice seeing you Twilight, but I should be going now."

"It was nice seeing you too." Twilight replied, before Lyra walked back out.

"So I guess we could start with the magic lessons now?" I stated, as Twilight closed the door.

"Yes, now that we have the book back." Twilight responded, levitating the book onto a table, and opening it. "Are you ready?"

"I am. Lets start."

**Klade's POV**

It was currently 5:45 PM. As I should've expected, we lost track of time.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked, shutting everything off.

"We could work on more tricks." Rainbow suggested.

"Yeah, but we've been doing alot of that lately. And besides, it's getting dark out." I responded.

"It's already dark out?" Rainbow replied surprised, looking out the window. "Wow, that went by quick."

"Real quick."

"Well, I'm going back to my house. You coming with?"

"No, I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself. I'll be over here in the early morning tomorrow to practice some more tricks. Just a heads up." Rainbow proceeded to open the front door, before walking out and closing it.

_'Alright. That was fun. Still somewhat early though. Wonder what I should do...'_ Within a few minutes of just standing there, I heard knocking at the front door. _'Da fuq? Has to be Rainbow...'_ I went over to the front door, and opened it, revealing Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" I ask, confused.

"...Oh, it's horrible!"

"What is?"

"One of my animals is inside the Everfree Forest! I'm too scared to get him alone...can you come with me?"

"...Alright." Something about this didn't seem right. I put it off though, and went out the door, closing it behind me.

"I'll lead you where I think he is." Fluttershy then began flying off in the direction of the Everfree Forest.

_'Something doesn't seem right...'_ I then teleported one of my clones where I was.

"And then...wait, da fuq?" He said, probably in the middle of a conversation with one of the other clones. I kept them all in the same place, filled with everything that would keep me occupied for years, and more.

"I need you to watch me. Something doesn't seem right with Fluttershy." I then gave him a card from my pocket. "This should open up the-"

"Yeah, I know. In the hidden compartment under the bed, right?"

"Yep, be quick too. Fluttershy probably noticed I'm gone by now." He proceeded to quickly enter the house.

_'Alright. Should be good.'_

"Klade? What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked, coming up to me.

"Nothing, lets go." I then created a M4A1.

"Um...no weapons please? I don't feel safe around them." Fluttershy responded.

"...Alright." I put the gun by the door.

"And...anything else you have? Please..."

"I don't have anything else." I lied.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at something on me.

"That's a flashlight." I lied again. "It's going to be dark in the forest, so I'm going to need it."

"That's- ah forget it. Just follow me." She flew away again. _'Alright by now I know something is up. I probably shouldn't even follow her.'_ She then came back to me.

"You know what fuck this." She said, pulling out a stone. Before I could react she threw it at me, causing me to disappear.

* * *

I appeared in a room, similar to when I teleport.

"What a shame too. Those stones are very rare and hard to come by." I heard a voice which I instantly recognized.

"Ah shit not this crap again. Discord, get a fucking life."

"But this is my life, and I enjoy it just the way it is."

"Then you're a sad person. You should kill yourself."

"Pthahahaha! Oh you can be so funny Klade!"

"Maybe. Why am I here?"

"You've interrupted my plans one too many times, Klade. I'm afraid for this time you'll be sitting out."

"Actually, no."

"Oh, and what, pray tell, do you plan on doing? You can't use any magic inside this room, so you can't escape by teleporting."

"Not quite. I can't teleport, but someone else can. More or less, something. Before your Fluttershy, most likely a changling, I got someone to watch over me from a hidden base. He currently knows exactly where I am, and can teleport me out whenever he wants. He can drop a nuke where I'm at. He can begin remote controlling a distant meteor to this position. My advice, I wouldn't do anything. If I wanted to, I could kill you right now, now that I know where you are. All I would have to do, is teleport, and have a hidden railgun shoot a nuke into this position, killing you, and everything around here. The only reason you aren't dead yet is because you haven't showed yourself in-front of me. Face it Discord, you already lost. I'm just chilling along with the ride. If I was in your situation right now, I would just say fuck it and live life normally. If you continue what you're doing, you're going do die. Tell me, why do you do all of this? With the chaos?"

"It's fun, exciting, enthralling,"

"So then basically it's a habit? Something you enjoy doing?"

"Yes."

"I've watched you. You haven't ever tried to kill anyone, well, maybe, but you do it just for the 'fun'. You love chaos, randomness, it's like you can't live without it. Without it, your life is empty, right?"

"I would gather so."

"I leave you only two choices Discord. Continue what you're doing, and die eventually. Or change your ways."

"..."

"I guess I'll be going now. See you soon." I then began to feel myself teleport. A few seconds passed, and I disappeared.

I found myself back in-front of my house. I turned around, and opened the front door, stepping inside. I proceeded to close the door behind me. I noticed my clone walking into the room.

"Alright your shit is done." I then created a fake grenade. "Scare the shit out of someone why don't ya." I gave it to him.

"Heheh alright I will." I then teleported him back to where was originally.

_'Lets see what Discord does. Wow, looking at myself in third-person I'm overpowered as shit. Me by myself pretty much already beat Discord. God damn. I'll give him a chance though, and see what he does. I hope he makes the smart choice.'_ I then walked into my room, and climbed onto the bed. Within a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**Duston's POV**

We had been doing magic spells for most of the afternoon, and I was beginning to get a slight strain in my head.

"You want to take a break?" Twilight asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. I don't want to get any kind of headache. I hate those." I proceeded to look at the clock. 6:15 PM. "Well, I'm going back to my house. See you tomorrow Twilight."

"I'll be waiting." She replied, smiling warmly. I went over to the front door, and opened it, stepping outside. I looked at Twilight one last time, before closing the door. I then began making my way back to my house.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walk up to the front door, and open it, stepping inside. I closed the door behind me, before walking into my room. I got up on the bed, and layed down, beginning to think more random thoughts. Minutes passed, and I eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: Chapter 32 over. Hope you enjoyed. End A/N**


	33. Chapter 33, Preparation & advancement

**A/N: Chapter thirty-three here. Hope you enjoy. Shit is finally starting to happen. End A/N**

I woke up to a loud knocking on the door. Confused, I got up, and quickly made my way to the door. I opened it, revealing Twilight.

"Twilight? What is it?" I asked, confused.

"I need you to come to the library with me. There's something we need to talk about." She replied.

"Ok." I proceeded step out of the house, closing the door behind me. I began following Twilight to the library.

"What's going on?" I asked as we walked.

"I'll explain with everypony else. Discord has been spotted."

"He has?"

"Yes. Princess Celestia first spotted him earlier yesterday afternoon. I'll continue when we arrive."

"Alright."

Within a few minutes, we arrived at the library. Twilight opened the door, and we both stepped inside, her closing the door behind her. Inside, I saw the rest of the mane 6 here, along with Klade.

"Okay. Now since everyone is here, we can start." Twilight stated.

"Now just what is this all about?" Applejack asked.

"Princess Celestia has spotted Discord."

"O-oh my..." Fluttershy responded.

"So then where is he? I want to kick his flank!" Rainbow Dash added.

"He has been spotted in Haysead Swamps. In the left section which is covered with forest."

"Haysead Swamps? Where in the tarnation is that?" Applejack asked.

"It's to the right of Dodge City. We can take a train there, and then enter the forest from there." Twilight replied.

"Isn't that where we found Applejack when she failed the rodeo?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Twilight responded. "You should know the place well Applejack, right?"

"I do. Ah also think ah know where the swamp you talked about is too."

"Great. Everypony get ready. A train is going there at ten this morning. You all have one hour to get ready." Twilight stated. Everyone then began to exit.

"Did the princess say anything about why he's there?" I asked.

"No. Who knows what he could be doing in there. It would be best if we be very careful." Twilight replied.

"I would agree with that. I'll see what I can get in my house."

"Okay. See you later." I walked over to the front door, and opened it, stepping outside. I closed it, and proceeded to head off in the direction of my house.

* * *

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the front door, and opened it, stepping inside. I closed it behind me, and looked around.

_'What should I bring...'_ I went into my bedroom. I checked under the bed, to find the backpack filled with guns and ammo I had since the beginning. _'Haven't used that in a long time.'_ I reached and grabbed it, before putting it on. I proceeded to create a M16. _'I think that's everything I need.'_ As I was about to exit the room, that black box caught my eye. I walked over to it, and picked it up. _'Don't open until it seems all is lost. I think it would be wise if I brought this.'_ I put it in the backpack, and exited the room. I proceeded to walk over to the front door, before opening it and stepping outside. I began to head off in the direction of the library.

**Klade's POV**

Me and Rainbow were currently walking to my house.

"So how are we going to get ready? I'm ready right now." Rainbow stated as we walked along.

"I need to talk with some of my contacts to tell them to watch over me. Never know what might happen. One will arm the railgun, another the space satellite, meteor, etc." I replied.

"I didn't understand half the things you said, but they sound awesome!"

"Yeah. Looks like we're here." I said, noticing my house approach. "I'll meet you at the train station. I should be there soon."

"Alright. See you then!" She replied, flying off. I proceeded to open the front door, stepping inside.

_'Time to get dis shat ready.'_

* * *

_Fifty minutes later..._

Me and Rainbow were currently at the train station. Everyone was here, except for Rarity.

"What is taking Rarity so long? The train is going to be here shortly!" Twilight stated.

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Rainbow asked.

"Just give her a few more minutes. She's bound to come here soon." Applejack responded.

"Maybe she's getting party materials!" Pinkie said.

"Only you would do that." Twilight responded.

"Wait, I see her." Duston exclaimed. I turned my head to see her running in this direction. A few seconds later, she finally approached us.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

"No, not at all. The train hasn't arrived yet." Twilight responded.

"Oh, good."

As if on cue, the sound of a train was heard. We all looked to see the train coming in this direction.

"It's here now." I stated. Eventually it slowed down in-front of all of us.

"All aboard!" One of the ponies inside called out. Twilight showed the pony in-front something, and we all proceeded to enter the train.

"Okay. ETA is one and a half hours. We'll have to make ourselves comfortable until then." Twilight said as we walked in.

"That's not too long." I replied.

"Too long to be cramped in this train. I'm going to go fly around a bit." Rainbow responded.

"Alright, just don't fall behind."

"You kidding? I can fly much faster than this train. See ya!" She proceeded to fly out.

"Ah'm going ta go hit the hay." Applejack stated, going into another room.

"I think I will too. My animals were very restless yesterday, and it was so tiring to keep up with them." Fluttershy responded, going into the other room as well.

"I'll go and plan a super-duper big party when we come back!" Pinkie exclaimed, zooming into another room.

"I have some important orders I must get to work to. I had to bring all of my equipment, just for this." Rarity stated, going into another room as well.

"Me and Twilight brought a Daring Do book for us to study on the way there. We'll read that." Duston responded.

"A Daring Do book to study? What?" I asked, confused.

"I said that?"

"Yes, you did." Twilight replied, laughing slightly. "I think maybe we've done a little too much lessons."

"Maybe." Duston responded, chuckling nervously. "Lets go. And not study the book."

"Well, I did study the books before. There's actually a few errors, but they're barely noticeable." Twilight replied, as they both walked into another room. I was now the only person in the room.

_'That sure went by quickly.'_ I went to a nearby seat, and sat down. _'Least I'm used to waiting like this.' _

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Rainbow had come back. We talked for about forty minutes, the rest of the ride being silent. Eventually, the long awaited screech of the brakes for the train was heard. It began to slow down, me getting up from the seat I was on.

"Finally! That took forever!" Rainbow stated.

"I've gotten so used to waiting, it didn't even seem that long." I replied.

"Lucky. I can never sit still for hours doing nothing. It's just...impossible!"

"Yeah, it's pretty boring sometimes." After I said that, everyone started to come back in.

"Okay everypony, we're here." Twilight exclaimed. "We can take a little break in the town, but we're going to the swamp right afterwards." Everyone proceeded to nod their heads. "Lets go then!" The door opened, and we all began walking off the train.

I looked around. The whole place had that western look and feel. _'Never liked westerns...'_ There was barely any grass to be seen, all just orangish dirt. Multiple wooden building could be seen, ponies walking in and out of them. Along with all of that, it was pretty hot, which I was expecting. I looked far away, and noticed the swamp. _'Weird place for him to be staying, although it's very secluded. Not a place I would've look at with much attention.'_

"Just remember, only until noon-time. So you all have half an hour until we get inside." Twilight stated.

"Only half an hour? But I'm sure there's so much to do in this town! So many games, foods, rides!" Pinkie replied.

"We're here to stop Discord, not to have fun." Twilight responded.

"Aww..."

"Or have fun while stopping Discord." I suggested.

"Well, I don't see that as fun..."

"Was being sarcastic. I'd rather do other things."

"I'm going to see what they have here to eat. Haven't eaten at all today!" Rainbow exclaimed, flying into the town. Everyone else proceeded to do the same.

_'I don't see anything to do here.'_ I began to make my way toward the swamp.

Within a few minutes, I arrived. It looked more like a forest from the outside though. _'So this is where he's been hiding. Clever. I should probably start getting ready.'_ I created a small table, and then made a M60, Model 1887 shotgun, two G18s, a backpack filled with ammo, and a belt with six grenades. I put them all on the table. _'Good nuff.'_ I proceeded to create a chair, and sat down. _'Now I just wait...more.'_

**Duston's POV**

"Wow, there's so many different kinds of books here!" Twilight exclaimed, quickly dashing through the isles of the library. "I've never seen some of these before! The style is so unique! I don't have enough money to buy them all though..."

"You can always come back you know. This place is always going to be here." I replied, seeing her put certain books back.

"But what if someone else buys the books? I might not be here for a long time!"

"I'm sure they'll make copies. Don't worry."

"Well...okay." She put the rest of the books away, bringing only three to the counter. She bought them, and put them all in a bag.

"And you're the one who said we're here not to have fun." I stated, grinning.

"I might not get another chance to get these! I've rarely been here." She replied.

"Good point. But, where are you going to put them?"

"Hmm...I didn't think of that."

"I don't think I can teleport all the way back to Ponyville...I'll go see what Klade can do. Maybe he can do something."

"Okay. I'll be here waiting." I proceeded to exit the building, and begin looking for him.

_'Finding him shouldn't be too hard...right?'_

* * *

After ten minutes of looking around the town, I couldn't find him. _'How can I not find him? He should be easily noticeable. Unless maybe there was some way to talk to him...wow, I can be so firkin stupid sometimes. All I had to do was send him a telepathic message. Wow...'_ I shook my head, trying to deal with the stupidity. _'Klade, where are you?'_ A few seconds later, I got a response.

_'I'm by the forest. Why?'_

_'I've been looking for you the past ten minutes. What are you doing over there anyway?'_

_'Just waiting. What do you need?'_

_'I have these books Twilight bought, and I don't know where to put them. I was wondering if you could do something.'_

_'I probably could. I'll be waiting for you.'_ I began to head off near the swamp.

Within a few minutes I arrived. _'Looks more like a forest to me.'_ I noticed a chair, and a table filled with what looked like to be guns. I approached it, looking at the table, then at him.

"Think you got enough shit?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"How do you even lift all of that?"

"That physical strength boosting spell, remember?"

"Ah right. You never taught me that did you?"

"Never did. Probably should. Well anyway, I could probably send the books back to the library. I overuse the hell out of the teleport spell."

"Alright, here ya go." I handed him the bag. They then disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Ahh shit they're in the basement. Close enough though. Long distance teleporting is a bitch sometimes."

"Well, at least they're in the library. I'll go back to see what everyone else is doing." I proceeded to walk away, heading back to the town.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I went over to where I remembered the library was, and walked inside. To my surprisment, the rest of the mane 6 were here.

"Everyone is here?" I asked, confused.

"We were all ready ta go, but we couldn't find Twilight anywhere. Ah figured she would be in the library, so we all gathered up ta go see her." Applejack explained.

"Now since you're here, all we have to do is wait for Klade. Isn't he with you?" Twilight asked.

"He's by the swamp, which looks more like a forest to me...we can just go now. We'll meet him there." I replied.

"Okay everypony, I guess we're ready to go now."

"I can't wait to see the look on Discord's face when he loses!" Rainbow responded.

"Ah can sure tell you're amped up for this." Applejack replied, looking at Rainbow.

"You bet I am! Discord doesn't stand a chance!"

"And then we'll have a super-duper-huper big party afterwards!" Pinkie added. We all then walked out of the building, and went off in the direction of the forest.

We all made it in the duration of a few minutes.

"See you're all here. Lets go." Klade stated as we approached, putting on everything from the table.

"Yep. Hopefully this will be the last time." I replied.

"Well it's obviously going to be a trap. There's really not much else we could do though. We're just gonna have to go in and deal with it."

"As long as we're together, we will all be okay." Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he might separate us again. Why would he not? I don't think he would do anything deadly to any of us, but we should still be careful." Klade replied.

"I'm not sure. In one of my traps last time I almost got burned alive. It was pure luck I got out alive." I stated.

"We're not ponies, are we? He probably doesn't give two shits about us. Because of this, he would most likely do all the extreme stuff to us. Only have two words for everyone here. Stay, alive. He could be pissed. Now, lets go." We all proceeded to cautiously walk into the forest.

**A/N: Chapter thirty-three over. Hope you enjoyed. End A/N**


	34. Chapter 34, Tricks and Traps

**A/N: Chapter thirty-four here. Hope you enjoy. End A/N**

Everything was silent. No one was talking. The only noise that was heard was from different animals, and the snaps of twigs we stepped on. At least so far this 'swamp' looked more like a forest, so I didn't complain.

"You know, I just realized something." Klade stated. "This place is huge, and well hidden. How are we going to find Discord?"

"We just have to keep searching. We'll come across him eventually." Twilight replied.

"But what if he left? He could be somewhere else entirely. Or maybe while we are currently here, he could be in Ponyville?"

"I'm sure the princesses have Ponyville under constant watch."

"They've already been captured by Discord." I spoke up. "I don't think it would be too hard for him to do it again."

"Since then security in Canterlot has doubled, if not tripled. Plus my brother is the captain of the Royal Guard. I'm confident they'll be fine."

"...Alright." Klade replied. It proceeded to be silent afterwards, as we continued walking through the over-growth.

* * *

Minutes passed, and we failed to find anything.

"Are you sure he's here? I don't see anything." I stated.

"Just a few more minutes..." Twilight replied.

"Wait! What is that?" Pinkie exclaimed, pointing at something. I looked in that direction, to see what looked like some type of building in the distance.

"I don't know. Lets find out. Maybe that's where Discord has been." I responded. We all proceeded to head off in that direction.

Over the course of a few minutes, we arrived. Getting a closer look at the place, it looked more like an ancient building, that I guessed could've been over a hundred years old. We began to cautiously approach it, before arriving just a few feet to the entrance.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking at it.

"I don't know. I've never been here before." Twilight replied.

"Should we go inside?" Rarity responded.

"We don't really have any other choice. Either Discord is in there, or just something else." Klade exclaimed.

"Ah agree with Klade here. Even if it is a trap, we ain't got no where else ta look." Applejack replied.

"Then lets go ahead, and see just what is inside." Twilight responded, beginning to walk toward it. We all followed her lead, until she approached the worn down front door. She touched it, and it fell over, creating a small cloud of dust. She proceeded to walk inside, us following close behind.

The interior was mainly blackish grey bricks all over, on the walls, ceiling, and floor. The ground was covered with dust, giving the whole place a musty old smell. There appeared to be nothing inside though. The whole room was completely empty, except for one small wooden door on the other side.

"There doesn't seem ta be anythin' here." Applejack stated, looking around the place.

"There's that door on the other side. There could be something in there." Klade replied.

"It could be a trap though." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Well, we're not going to find anything in here. It's worth a shot checking what's in there." I exclaimed, looking at the door. I began to walk toward it, being sure to be cautious.

"Be careful Duston." Twilight said with concern, looking at me with slight worry. I then approached the door, being only a few feet away from it. I raised my M16, and prepared to kick the door down. In a sudden movement, I kicked down the door, aiming at whatever was inside.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw who was inside. I immediately opened fire, the room lighting up as the loud sound of gun-fire echoed across the room. I kept firing, until the gun clicked, signaling the magazine was empty. I lowered the gun, and looked at the dead body in-front of me.

"Who is it?" Klade asked, quickly walking toward me.

"...Discord." I replied quietly, the blood pouring out of him.

"What? That can't be right..." He responded, looking into the room.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked, walking over to here, along with everyone else. She got her answer when she looked inside. "...Discord? Is he dead?"

"I don't know." I replied. "This just doesn't add up. This was too easy."

"Even I agree with that." Klade responded. "He would at least go down fighting. To have his 'chaotic fun' before he died. He wouldn't just... let himself die like this."

"And right you are Klade." A voice echoed across the room.

"Discord!? He's not dead!?" Rainbow stated in surprisment. "You're dead, right there!"

"That was all but a decoy." He replied. "Just enough time to do what I need to do, while you were all in this room."

"So then this was a trap. That was too obvious." Klade responded.

"Yes, it was. It may have been obvious, but you all still fell for it. Now." The snapping of fingers was heard, and all the ponies in the room disappeared, leaving only me and Klade.

"What did you do with everyone?" I asked, alarmed.

"Oh don't you worry, they'll be fine. I thought I'd have my fun with you two first."

"So, I guess this is what you chose. Death then." Klade said.

"Ah yes. I eventually concluded that life just wouldn't be worth living without chaos. I figured I would have my 'last' days with the most chaotic fun thought possible. And you were right. I care not for you two, poor creatures. I will do all the 'extreme' things to you." He proceeded to begin laughing manically, it echoing across the room. The snap of fingers was heard, and we both suddenly teleported.

* * *

I appeared inside a large empty plain. Everything was white. Everything around me was white. I couldn't see anything. I looked down, to see I was standing on white. It almost looked like I was standing on nothing, as everything around me was the exact same color. I looked around more, and couldn't see anything. I began to get dizzy, so I stopped looking around.

"Discord?" I called out. I waited, no response.

"Hello Duston." Said a familiar voice behind me. I quickly turned around, to see Twilight.

"Twilight? There you are! Are you okay? Where are we?" I asked, feeling more secure as I walked over to her. However, she just looked at me. "Twilight?"

"Stop, saying, my name." She replied seriously, looking at me with anger in her eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong" I asked, confused.

"I saw everything."

"Everything? What everything?"

"You. You, are a TRAITOR!" She suddenly yelled, throwing a hoof at my face. It made contact, knocking me to the side.

"Ow! What the hell!?" I loudly said, confused and agitated.

"You have been working for Discord this whole, darn, time! And you never told me or anyone else anything!"

"What? How?"

"YOU told him what the weaknesses to Canterlot castle are. YOU were the one who told him the easiest way to get past the guards and capture the princesses."

"No! That's insane!"

"At first I thought it was. I mean, it would be obvious Discord would be trying to brainwash me into hating you. But the more I saw, the more I began to realize the truth. This whole time, you knew where Discord was hiding. This whole time, you were secretly helping him. You didn't want to stop him. That was all just a show, to make you seem like you were on our side." She began to tear up. "This whole time, I thought you were on our side Duston... Why? Why did you lie to me, your friends, and everyone else!?"

"I'm not lying! How can you even believe that!?"

"BECAUSE I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES! He SHOWED me what you were doing. I SAW you helping him."

"Twilight, I thought you were better than this. He is lying. He's sitting back, just laughing as he watches us two argue, over something that never even happened!"

"I am better than this. I should've realized in the beginning that this was happening."

"Twilight, w-"

"I told you not to say my name..."

"_*Sigh.*_ Look. Who do you trust more? Me? Or Discord?"

"..."

"You know me. You've been around me for, pretty much the whole time I've been here. You know me very well, maybe even more than I know myself. Do you, deep down, honestly believe I would do something like that?"

"Well...no."

"Then why would you believe Discord? He's known to lie like that."

"You do have a point... but..." She trailed off, looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"I love you Twilight. I wouldn't lie to you like this. You have to believe me..." She looked to the side, seemingly at nothing. Seconds passed, although it seemed like whole minutes. Eventually, she looked back at me, before running up to me, wrapping her hooves around me in a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry Duston!" She cried, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I don't know what made me believe those lies. I just don't know what I was thinking!"

"It's okay Twilight. Don't worry about it." I replied, hugging her back.

"I feel so stupid now... how could I have let him do that to me?"

"There's no point in wondering why now. Maybe he used some type of magic to help, but it doesn't matter. It's over now."

"Oh, are you alright?" She suddenly asked, pulling away and looking at me. "I hit you in the face pretty hard back there..."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Now..." I said, looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I was in a room similar to this before." She replied.

"Is there even any way out?"

"Yes, yes, there is. Stop your boring worrying." I heard a familiar voice say, it echoing around the whole place.

"Get us out of here Discord." I stated sternly.

"Well, I didn't get much fun out of you two, so I have a better plan." He replied.

"What-" I was cut off by something hitting me in the chest. "Ow. What the hell?" I looked down, to see something fall and hit the ground.

"Hmm? Strange. That was supposed to go through you." Discord replied.

"Go through? You mean like kill him?" Twilight asked, her eyes widening.

"Well, yes. I don't know why it didn't though."

"You... you're evil!" Twilight yelled, pissed.

"Me? Evil? No, I'm just twisted. Oh well. It would've been fun to see you break down and cry Twilight, but apparently fate had different plans. I should go see how the others are faring."

"You can at least get us out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm, how about, no."

"What? Get us out!" I replied. I waited, but only to hear to no response. "Great. I guess we're going to be stuck here for awhile."

"Yes, but at least you're here." Twilight responded. "I can't believe Discord actually tried to kill you..."

"That's true." I replied. "It could've been a lot worse. At least I'm still here though, with you." We looked into each others eyes, as I felt myself begin to smile. I couldn't help but look back that I could've just died though. It could've been all over, that fast, with close to no warning.

"Are you feeling okay?" Twilight then asked.

"Yeah... just thinking. It could've all been over, that fast. After everything I've done, and been through, it would've all just disappeared, in seconds..." I replied.

"That may be true... but, you're still here Duston. Thinking about that now won't change anything."

"I know that, but, it's something that's kinda hard to not think about. I could've been gone, that fast. It's just... a little mind blowing, that's all."

"Well... you'll get past it eventually."

"Yeah... probably. And this is most likely not even the last of his tricks."

"Most likely..."

**A/N: Chapter thirty-four over. Hope you enjoyed. End A/N**


	35. Chapter 35, A long chase, finally ended?

**A/N: Chapter thirty-five here. Hope you enjoy. End A/N**

**Klade's POV**

I was inside a large empty plain. Everything was white. Everything around me was white. I couldn't see anything. It reminded me of nothingness, as there was nothing here other than me. I was beginning to think Discord had sent me to another plane of existence, as I had been here for what felt like was around half a hour. I was really starting to get ticked off. I would leave, but I wanted to talk to Discord about some shit.

I continued waiting, still hearing nothing. As I got up from where I was sitting, I felt something behind me. I quickly turned around, to see Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow? Where were you?" I asked, happy to see her again. "Did Dis-"

"SHUT UP!" She interrupted, surprising the shit out of me.

"Da fuq? What happe-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"...What happened?" I asked quietly. She just looked at me, anger in her eyes.

"You... you were on Discord's side this whole time!"

"What?"

"He showed me the truth! I saw everything! How can you have done this to me!?"

"... You can't be serious. You fell for this?"

"I AM! And what do you mean?"

"Discord showed you, am I right?"

"Yeah, he showed me everything. What does that have to do with anything?"

"So you'll believe him, instead of me. Think back to when we first came into Canterlot to rescue the princesses."

"No! You're just brain washing me to believe in you!"

"Rainbow. Tell me. Tell me one reason why I would help Discord with anything."

"Um... he probably promised you something in return! I don't know, why would I know!?"

"Think. If I was on his side, he would already be ruling Equestria. I'm the one who got us out of the Canterlot Castle. I could've just kept us in there, and right now we would most likely still be inside of there, while Discord has all of his fun."

"No! He showed me it was all part of his plan! I'm not believing in you anymore Klade! I... I HATE YOU!" She shouted, tears coming out of her eyes. She proceeded to look away, staring at the ground below her. Those last three words hit me like a brick. I just stood there, and eerie silence following.

"So... you really believe him, and not me?" I stated.

"..."

"I see... you know me Rainbow. Why wou-"

"PLEASE! JUST SHUT UP!" She interrupted, sobbing.

"... Look, who do you trust right now? Me? Or him."

"... I thought I trusted you..."

"Alright. Do you want me to get out of here right now, so I can kill Discord?"

"Why? What, n-now you're on our side o-only because NOW you realize your mistake? NO! SCREW YOU!"

"... So it comes down to this." I proceeded put down down the M60 I was carrying, pulling out a strange looking pistol.

"Klade...? W-what are you doing?" She asked, looking up at me, confused.

"If you won't believe me, then there's nothing much else I can do." I replied, pointing the gun to my head.

"H-huh? No! D-don't!" She yelled, her eyes widening.

"Why? You said that you hated me. Why the hell do you care?"

"Just d-don't! I didn't m-mean for you to d-do that!"

"What makes you think what Discord was saying was true? Think to last time, when he confused you all into hating each other. He was lying, I would never work for him. If you don't believe me, then I'm sorry..."

"Klade! Don't!"

"So you believe me then? Or are you just saying that to make me not do this. You must be confused right now. You don't know who to trust, am I right?"

"Um...yes?"

"Why would you trust Discord? I need you to tell me. Do you think of him as the enemy?"

"Of course I do!"

"So you're believing the enemy."

"...Wow... I guess you're right there..."

"It's alright. So... do you truly believe me now?"

"...yes! Now please put the gun down, it's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Alright." I proceeded to put it down, her still standing there.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid." She stated, looking away.

"You're not stupid. High chance he used some spell to manipulate you, so it wasn't your fault."

"Probably... but don't freak me out by doing that! When I saw you put that gun to your head, I was scared... I didn't know what to do."

"I won't be doing that again, don't worry. At least everything is fine now."

"Yeah... so, what now? How are we going to get out of here?"

"I can teleport us to the front of the old building. We could see what's inside, if anything at all. We'll be out of here though."

"Discord didn't disable your magic?"

"He did, but I don't need the magic to teleport anymore. C'mon. Lets get out of here. We need physical contact in order for us both to teleport."

"Okay." She proceeded to walk over to me, standing beside me. I contacted one of my clones to teleport be to the desired location. Within a few seconds, we both disappeared.

We both appeared in-front of the old building, in a flash of bright white light.

"Teleporting always feels weird..." Rainbow stated, before looking at the entrance of the building. "Whoa... look." I proceeded to look at the open doorway. The inside was all white.

"Da fuq?" I began to walk toward it, examining it. Inside the open door-way was all white, instead of the inside of the building.

"Why is it doing that?" Rainbow asked, approaching me.

"Hmm... It must be Discord's spell. We were all surrounded by white, when we were really just inside of this building." I replied.

"So then it was like an illusion?"

"Pretty much."

"How do we get rid of it?"

"I can do a magical discharge spell. Only problem with that as everything magic created will dissipate, including everything I currently have that's magically created."

"And that is..."

"Most of my guns, the radio I use to contact my clones, etc. I could always re-create them some other time though. We have nothing else to do, so I might as well do the spell."

"Alright. Whatever it takes to stop Discord." She responded. I began to charge the spell, before releasing it. A strange sound echoed throughout the place, similar to an electrical explosion. Everything magical started to fade away, as if it never even existed. All my magically created guns began to disappear, along with the whiteness inside of the building. As I looked inside, I noticed different ponies in different sections of the building. All the mane 6, and Duston.

"Looks like we're all back inside the building." Duston stated, looking around.

"Thanks to me." I replied, walking into the building. "Does anyone know where Discord is?"

"No... at least I don't." Twilight responded, looking at me. Suddenly I felt something with me, and I disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

I appeared inside a dark room. It was dark, but not dark enough for me to not see random objects around me.

"Discord?" I called out.

"Hello." He responded. "What the heck Klade? You can't at least make my 'last' time doing this fun?"

"You made Rainbow fucking hate me for a while! Do you know what that fucking felt like? Fuck you. I don't even know why I'm even giving you your fun. "

"Oh, but it was fun seeing you two argue."

"Yes I'm sure it was. But you've done enough of this shit."

"But what are you going to do now Klade? You do realize by performing that magical discharge spell, you now have nothing to attack me with, and no way to escape. You are stuck in this room, and have no way out."

"..."

"Yes. You know you're out of luck now. Ah what ways can I kill you? Oh I have so much time to think of some... so many ways..."

"...Why don't I at least see you before I die? I mean C'mon. I haven't seen you since you first escaped, without it being a changling or dream. Why don't I see you in person for once?"

"Oh haha! And what are you going to try and do? Try to beat me to death?"

"No. Just so I could actually see who I'm talking to, for once."

"There's obviously some sort of trick to this, isn't there?"

"How? That discharge spell got rid of all my shit, remember? And you already know you can kick my ass in a fist-fight."

"Yes, it did. Hmm... ah yes. I can kill you by beating you to death. That sounds like fun! I'll be sure to keep it long and torturous." He proceeded to appear in front of me, looking directly at me.

"Ah, there's the jackass. I sure hope you enjoy your time screwin around with everyone, as I'll be dead, not giving two shits."

"It's nice to hear you've finally given up, Klade."

"Yes, I guess it is. But, one more thing before we start fucking each other up."

"And what, pray tell, may that be?"

"Enjoy your life in hell." I quickly pulled out a gun, and shot before he had any time to react. I repeatedly shot him, until the gun clicked empty, nine or so shots going into him. I looked at him, dead, for real, blood pouring out of this chest. "It seems you were wrong. Not long after I first arrived in Equestria, I took one of Duston's pistol's from his backpack. To have a gun that wasn't magically created, just in case. Seems it turned out helpful. You almost did it Discord. But, you forgot one thing. I think of everything I can." I found now that he was dead, my magic had returned. I took one last look at him, before teleporting out of the room.

**A/N: Chapter thirty-five over. For some reason I feel like I did something wrong in this chapter, or made a mistake. Maybe it's just me. But anyway, is Discord finally dead? After a long 35 chapters? Maybe, maybe not. It's still not the end of the story though. There should be good 5 to 10 chapters left to go. Next one should be up next week. End A/N**


	36. Chapter 36, Not over just yet

**A/N: Chapter thirty-six here. Hope you all enjoy. End A/N**

I appeared inside the old building, everyone quickly turning their heads to me.

"What happened Klade? What's going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Discord."

"What did he do?"

"He, is dead."

"You killed him?" Duston asked, surprised. "How much of a fight did he put up?"

"Not much. I caught him by surprise, shooting him like twelve times."

"Well, that'll work." He responded.

"So... he's gone? It's all over?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. He is finally gone. We don't have to worry about him anymore." I answered.

"This means we can have our super-duper-huper big party now!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yes, it does Pinkie. It seems this chase has finally come to a close." Twilight replied.

"I gather we're goin' back ta Ponyville then?" Applejack inquired.

"Unless there's more you all want to do here in Dodge City, than yes, we can go back." Twilight responded.

"Well, I just want to take a nap on a cloud, in peace for once." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Does everyone want to go back to Ponyville instead of stay here?" Everyone proceeded to nod their heads. "That settles it then. We're going back to Ponyville."

"Then lets get out of this place." I stated, heading over to the exit of the building. Everyone else followed, us all walking out.

"It just feels so weird... it's all over that fast." Duston said as we walked out. "It seems like we've been fighting him for ages, and it all ends that quickly. I feel like I barely did anything today. You sure it was him you killed?"

"It was most likely him, unless it was another decoy, which is possible. Either way, I'm sure he learned his lesson." I responded.

"So you're not even sure it was him? He could still be out there." He replied.

"There's not much we can do about it now. All we can really do is wait to see if he actually is still alive."

"I guess so..."

"Um, is it just me, or does anyone here know where they are going?" Rarity asked.

"Wasn't this the way we came?" Twilight responded.

"Ah kinda thought we came from over there." Applejack replied, pointing in a direction.

"So then we're lost!" Rainbow responded.

"We're not lost." Duston replied. "We just don't know which direction is the right way."

"That's the same as being lost! Duh."

"Well we went straight when we first entered this place. Which direction did we run when Pinkie found the building?" I asked.

"I think it was right." Duston responded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was right." Rainbow added.

"Ah think so too."

"Right."

"Ok." I spoke up. "We just have to head a few feet to the right, then turn left and continue straight. Or, we could just teleport."

"Teleporting seems like a better idea." Twilight stated.

"Yeah, and faster." Rainbow added.

"Then we'll teleport. Same thing we did last time when we went to Canterlot." I replied. Everyone proceeded to gather around, and we all teleported.

* * *

We appeared just outside the swamp's edge, the town off in the distance.

"Does anyone know when the next train heads to Ponyville?" Duston asked.

"The next train is at 4:00 PM. So we still have a few hours." Twilight replied.

"So then I ca-" Pinkie was interrupted by a bright flash of blinding light. After a few seconds, I noticed a figure in-front of us. I recognized it as Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked, confused. "What is it? What brings you here at such sudden notice?"

"We need your help immediately." Princess Celestia replied sternly.

"What is it? Is it Discord?"

"No, it's not Discord... It's Queen Chrysalis."

"Queen Chrysalis? Do you mean the changling queen from my brother's wedding?"

"Yes. She is attacking Ponyville, and the Royal Guards I have sent are not enough." She proceeded to levitate a box, containing the Elements of Harmony. "Use these to turn her into stone. These should effect her, unlike Discord."

"But... how can we get to Ponyville? The next train to Ponyville doesn't go off until 4:00 PM."

"I can teleport all of you there. Just keep in mind, they are everywhere. Are you all ready?"

"Yes." Everyone responded.

"Good. If you manage to turn her into stone, the rest of the changlings should retreat. I wish you all good luck." She put the Elements of Harmony on each of the correct ponies, before teleporting us all in a bright flash of light.

* * *

We appeared in the middle of Ponyville, changlings flying all around us. The Royal Guard were also here, fighting them off. The whole place looked like a war zone.

"Holy shit. She couldn't bring us somewhere that wasn't littered with changlings!?" Duston called out through the noise of the battle.

"Deal with it!" I responded.

"We have to find the changling queen!" Twilight spoke up.

"Where!?" Duston replied.

"She has to be somewhere around here! Once we find her, we can turn her to stone using the Elements of Harmony!"

"So lets do this quickly." I replied.

"Is she even in this battle?" Duston asked, looking around.

"Is that her?" Rainbow asked, pointing in a direction. We all proceeded to look, to see a larger than usual changling go behind a house.

"Lets find out." Applejack responded, running in that direction. We all followed her, to find the changling flying away.

"You! Get over here!" Rainbow yelled, causing the changling to turn around. On closer inspection, it appeared to really be Queen Chrysalis.

"...Huh? How? What are you all doing here?" She asked, confused. "Discord should've kept you distracted for much longer than this! That insolent fool.."

"We beat Discord. And now, you're next!" Twilight replied, as the ponies began to get in position.

"..No! This is all too soon. Changlings! Go after these eight!" Chrysalis responded. Suddenly changlings began to surround us, them starting to transform into us.

"She's getting away!" Twilight exclaimed, trying to run past the changlings. They however blocked her path, pushing her back. I quickly proceeded to create a jet gun, blowing away the changlings that were in the way.

"We have to follow her, otherwise this is just going to drag out." I stated, seeing her run in a direction. We all then chased after her, me blowing away any changlings that got in the way.

Within a few minutes of chasing, we were out of the town, and running into the Everfree Forest. I blew away most of the overgrowth, eventually coming across a cave, which she ran into.

"She went into that cave!" Twilight pointed out, running to the entrance. She stopped for a second, before creating a light from her horn. "C'mon. This should be enough light. We should be able to corner her here." She then began to quickly walk into the cave, us following.

We continued walking, going straight. No signs of the changling queen had been seen, or heard. Eventually we came across a split in the road. One direction going right, and the other going left.

"Which path should we take?" Applejack asked, looking at both paths.

"We could split up." Rarity suggested.

"We need to stay together, for the Elements of Harmony to work, remember?" Twilight replied.

"Oh, I should've known." She responded, moving one of her hooves nervously.

"I could take one path, and the rest of you can take the other path." I stated.

"What? If you're going to do that, then I'd have to come with you." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Well... what are we going to do?" Duston asked, walking a little ways to the right path.

"The mane 6 can't separate, because of the Elements of Harmony. Only us two can separate." I responded. I went to create a flashlight, but found something was preventing it. "And it looks like something in here is preventing magic."

"Then why is Twilight usin' her magic?" Applejack asked, gesturing to her. I just looked at it in confusion.

"..I don't know. Duston?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nope. Nothing's happening for me." He replied.

"My magic is working." Rarity spoke up, levitating a small rock off the ground.

"It's only us two then." Duston responded. "That's strange. Maybe it only affects us as we're not ponies."

"Possibly." I replied. "It doesn't make any sense though. It's still the same magic, I believ-" I was cut off by the loud sound of rumbling. The ground began to shake, knocking some ponies off balance. Small rocks and debris fell from the ceiling, creating a tiny rattling noise along with it.

"The place is collapsing!" Twilight stated, trying to get back up.

"We have to get out of here!" Duston responded, trying to help ponies up as we turned toward the exit. Rainbow Dash was the first to begin flying out, followed by the rest of the ponies, including me.

"Shit." I stated, slightly pissed. I was unsure if the changling queen had done this on purpose, and if she was going to make it out alright. About a few seconds in, I heard Duston begin to say something.

"Ah crap I left my backpack a little back there!" He exclaimed, starting to running back.

"Just leave it! We have to get out of here!" Twilight loudly responded, looking back at him.

"It won't take that long!" He replied, disappearing back into the dark. Twilight hesitated for a second, before Rainbow picked her up and began flying her out of there. We continued running, the cave still rumbling.

"I think I can see the exit!" Pinkie Pie stated, as I noticed some white glow at the end of the tunnel.

"Where is Duston!? I don't see him!" Twilight loudly exclaimed, looking in to the darkness. "Rainbow let me go! I have to see if he's alright!" She struggled to get out of her grip.

"It's too dangerous! We have to keep runni-"

"LET GO!" Twilight interrupted, managing to get out of her grasp. She immediately turned around, but we were already at the entrance. The rumbling had stopped, and all that could seen at the cave was smoke. Twilight ran into the smoke, disappearing shortly afterwards. After around thirty seconds, the smoke cleared, showing huge rocks and debris blocking the entrance.

"The entrance is blocked." I stated as we were outside the cave, seeing Twilight glance around it.

"There has to be a way in! Duston is still in there!" Twilight replied, beginning to panic more. "Help me do something!"

"There's nothing much we can do. Anything explosive can cave in the cave even more, which would be bad. And my magic seems to still be disabled for some unknown reason." I replied. "I wouldn't try teleporting inside either. You'll most likely appear inside a rock, and you'll instantly die."

"We have to do something! We can't just leave him in there!" She responded, looking back at us.

"I'll teleport to-"

"You said you didn't have any magic! How are you going to do that?" Twilight interrupted.

"I don't need magic to teleport anymore. I have a machine that's in a hidden base, that can be controlled to teleport me to any location that isn't too far away from where I currently am."

"Then can't you teleport inside the cave?"

"As I mentioned earlier, I might end up inside a rock or some kind of debris, and die instantly. I'll contact the princesses. They might be able to help."

"I hope so... I really hope Duston is okay." Fluttershy replied, looking at the debris.

"Ah hope so too. He should've just kept runnin', but we can't change that now. We can only hope that he's still okay, an' that the princesses can do somethin' about it." Applejack responded. Twilight just looked back at the cave, sitting down. I proceeded to contact one of my clones, teleporting me to the Canterlot Castle.

**A/N: Chapter thirty-six over. Hope you enjoyed. End A/N**


	37. Chapter 37, The other side of things

**A/N: Chapter thirty-seven here. Hope you enjoy. End A/N**

**Duston's POV**

Everything was black. Did I fall asleep? Where was I? What was I doing? I didn't remember, or remember much of anything for that matter. I kept hearing noises in the very distant background. I couldn't recognize what they were though. It was like my mind was blank. I couldn't recognize anything, or do much of anything really. Like I had just fallen into a deep sleep, and was exhausted.

The noises began to get louder, and a little more recognizable. It sounded like a faint rattling sound. Like something was hitting against something. Something small, and tiny. And it seemed to echo as well. I started to feel like I was waking up, my curiosity encouraging me to find out what these noises were, where I was, and what was going on.

I moaned, as I began to feel pain. Whatever had happened seemed to hurt me in some way. I slowly began to peel open my eyes, my vision blurry at the moment. As I did though, I couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch black. I blinked a few times, trying to see at least something. I couldn't see anything however, and gave up shortly afterwards.

I went to move my hand, finding myself touching something cold. The surface of whatever I was touching was hard, and rough. Similar to a rock. I began to try and remember what had happened. We were after the changling queen, and chased her into a cave. The cave rumbled a little afterwards, and we began to run. Did I not make it? I remembered myself running. My answer came to me when I remembered I went back for the backpack. I shook my head, feeling stupid. The backpack obviously wasn't worth what mess I had gotten myself into.

My focus got back into the situation at hand. I remembered I had my backpack, before running back. Shortly afterwards, me most likely getting knocked out. It had to be close by somewhere. I moved my hands around, trying to feel for it. Eventually I felt something that wasn't cold and hard. It was easily movable, and I hoped it was my backpack. I felt for the zipper, finding something that felt like it. I slowly began to open it, hearing it slide across.

As I continued opening it, I suddenly found I had no more room to open it. Something was keeping it from opening it up any further. I felt along that, to feel what felt like a rock again. I shrugged it off, figuring I had enough room open. I stuck my hand inside the backpack, feeling metal, and different objects inside. I was looking for the flashlight I had inside, which would let me see just where I was at. I felt my hand around inside, feeling around different objects, trying to find one that felt like the flashlight.

As I was doing this, I felt something very big and large seemingly in the middle of it. It felt like it was from the outside, like something was on-top of it. After moving my hand around it, and trying to avoid a few more objects that were blocking my way, I eventually came across something that felt like my flashlight.

"Finally." I said to no one, putting my hands around the object. I proceeded to pull it out, before turning it on. A beam of light shot out, lighting up the area and enabling me to see. I looked around, to find rocks surrounding me. There also appeared to be a huge rock crushing my backpack, explaining why some things felt different inside.

"Ah shit." I stated, trying to lift the rock off. I found I wasn't in the best position, and got up, some dirt and debris coming off me as I did. I was glad to not be stuck by any huge rocks, as I shook off the rest of the dirt. I proceeded to grab the rock, managing to lift it up, placing it aside. I then checked inside my backpack, what I had dreaded was unfortunately true. Most of the guns I had inside had been crushed.

"Fuck." I exclaimed, feeling pissed. Some of them were pretty emotional, as one was given from my dad, which was given from my grandfather. I took a better look inside, only to just get more pissed.

"Son of a bitch. Son of a fucking bitch..." I sat back, just staring off into empty space. I stayed there for about a minute or two, before focusing my attention on my surroundings. I had to try and get out of here, and it seemed most of what was in the backpack was close to useless. I looked inside one more time, just shaking my head. As I was about to get up, I noticed the black box from the corner of my eye. I looked at it for a few seconds, before reaching down to grab it.

"Now would probably be the time to see what's in here." I said, grabbing it. I pulled it out of the backpack, shining the flashlight on it and examining it. It seemed to be in perfect shape, no scratches or anything on it. I moved it around, noticing a small dark blue button I didn't notice before.

"Here goes nothing..." I pressed the button, strange noises emitting from inside, as the box began to open. Cold smoke came out from the inside, as the top began to lift open. Within around ten seconds, the top completely lifted open, and I looked inside. As I did, I found myself looking at a... gun?

"What? But Klade didn't know what this was... who is this from?" I noticed a note, and picked it up. I began to curiously start reading it.

_'Hello Duston. If you are reading this, then I presume your current situation is of great danger. Klade originally created this gun inside for me, but I thought you would have more need of it. If I remember correctly, the gun inside should shoot three different types of rounds. To quote Klade, "One should just be regular shots, the other explosive, and the last some electric bolt thingy. The regular rounds take one second to regenerate inside of the clip. Explosive are five seconds, and the electric shock just runs off a tiny battery that should support at least half an hour on continuous fire. Was a pain in the ass to make that work too." I tried to decline it, saying it wasn't necessary, but he gave it to me despite being insisted not to. I decided send this to you, by way of a carriage. Along with some bits, as I am sure you would need them, you having not been here for that long. The box was created by me. Inside there should be another button to pinpoint your location by magic, where me and Tia will know your exact location. I bid you good luck on whatever danger you may be facing. - Princess Luna.'_

After reading the note, I set it down, a little confused.

"By way of carriage... but it was found in a river by some pony. That doesn't make any sense... and where did the bits go? I'll have to ask her later." I then grabbed the gun inside, it looking similar to a Desert Eagle. I noticed a small nob on the side, with the words normal, explosive, and electric surrounding it.

"That must be how to change it..." Based off what I heard of the regenerating rounds, reloading anything didn't seem necessary. I then pressed the other dark blue button inside, before getting up, and putting on the backpack. _'I'll see if I can fix everything that's in there.'_ I shined the flashlight in-front of me, and began to walk forward, looking to see if there was any way out.

I continued walking, not finding any exit anywhere. Everything looked unfamiliar, either the cave-in making the place unrecognizable, or I was in a whole different place entirely. Despite this, I kept walking, looking for any exit anywhere. Eventually after going through different pathways and rooms, I came across a dead-end.

"God damnit. It seems this is going to be a bitch to get out of..." I looked around, seeing if I missed any pathway. As I shined the flashlight to the ceiling, I stumbled back at the unexpected sight. I accidentally tripped on a rock, causing me to fall on my ass.

"Hello, Duston." The figure on the ceiling said, before coming down. I sat stunned for a second, before I got up and quickly pointed the gun at the figure.

"Queen Chrysalis!" I stated, being sure not to shoot yet. She was supposed to be turned to stone using the Elements of Harmony, not killed.

"Yes, I'm Queen Chrysalis. How nice of you to remember." She replied, flying down, and landing a few feet in-front of me. I continued pointing the gun at her.

"Why did you attack Ponyville? What was your purpose?" I asked, trying to get some answers.

"Revenge, of course. Because of that little... brat! The one you love, had to mess everything up!"

"She's not a brat. You were trying to take overthrow Princess Celestia and control Equestria! You can't expect her to just let you do that."

"I guess she told you, huh?"

"...What? Oh, right. She did." I replied nervously. She looked at me confusingly, but seemed to put off the thought.

"Do you even know why I was trying to take over Equestria? Or are you just blind." She stated.

"Yes I do! Being the princess of Equestria, and ruling it for power and greed." I replied. Confusingly enough, she just shook her head.

"No... That was a part of it, but not the main reason, you idiot." She responded, sighing.

"Then what was the main reason?" I asked, confused.

"To feed my minions, or as you refer to them, my changlings. Do you have any idea what it's like to be queen? The fate of all of your followers resting on your shoulders? I had to gain control of Equestria, for them to feed. And since I was unable to, things have just turned into a mess.."

"Oh... what do changlings even eat? Isn't there a way we could co-exist somehow?"

"Unfortunately, no. What they feed on would be a little too vulgar for your tastes, and it would be best if I didn't say."

"...Then what are you planning on doing?"

"Do you think I know? I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe you should just end my life right now, so I won't have to worry about _any_ of this... nonsense anymore." She stated. I was surprised, not expecting this from her. I actually started to feel a little sorry for her.

"There has to be something you can do." I replied.

"Like what? There's nothing left for me to choose."

"...Maybe Princess Celestia can help?"

"And what would she do? And why would she even try to help me, after trying to over-throw Equestria right in-front of her." She sighed, before looking away.

"I can't think of anything else you can do. She might forgive you, if she understands the situation and what's really going on. She'd know alot more than me, and would be able to help you alot more than I can. Maybe even solving your current situation."

"So then I don't have much of a choice now, do I? I just have to, for whatever reason, trust you, and your princess."

"I don't see anything else you can do."

"..I suppose I'll have to trust you for now. But don't try anything. I'll be watching you."

"The same to you. Now... how would we get out of here?"

"That would be easy. These are the caves my minions inhabit. I know every turn and tunnel in this place. Follow me." She proceeded to begin walking off, me cautiously following behind, in-case this was some type of trap. "And you can shut off whatever the thing is you have that's creating the light. In the dark, these caves light themselves up." Although hesitant, I shut off the flashlight, a few seconds later the tunnel being en-glowed in an eerie green light. "That's better." She stated, as we continued walking, able to see more than previously.

**A/N: Chapter thirty-seven over. Hope you enjoyed. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to say the next chapter might not be up next week. I'll try to upload it, but I just thought I'd say, in-case I can't find the time to work on it, and you're all left wondering why there's no chapter up, with no warning. Just thought I'd let you all know. End A/N**


	38. Chapter 38, Sudden blow

**A/N: Here's the chapter, which I managed to put up. Short, but at least it's up. Hope you enjoy. End A/N**

We continued walking among the caves, going down different paths. Eventually after a long amount of silence, Queen Chrysalis spoke up.

"We should be approaching the exit soon." She stated.

"That's good, but isn't the exit blocked?" I replied, confused.

"There are two exits. The first one is indeed blocked. But the second one, which comes up from underground, should be fine. We'll be coming up near the side of the cave."

"Alright... but why are you helping me get out?"

"It only makes sense. Your friends wouldn't dare to help me, if they knew I had done something to you, or kept you here."

"You have a point.."

"However, do not think this makes us friends in any way. I am only taking your advice, as I have no where else to turn to."

"Ok."

Within the duration of a few minutes, we made it to the exit. Chrysalis opened up a small latch on the ceiling, revealing a beam of light from the outside. She climbed through, me coming up afterwards. I looked around, to find myself back outside, surrounded by trees and grass.

_'Finally outside. It's freakin stuffy inside of that cave.'_

"The normal entrance should be to the right of here. It shouldn't take too long to arrive." Chrysalis replied, walking in a direction. I followed her, making sure to stay a safe distance behind.

"Oh, and there's something I forgot to ask you." I stated.

"And what would that be?"

"Why is it me and Klade are unable to use any magic? Why aren't the other ponies affected? Does this have something to do with you?"

"Ah yes, it does have to do with me. Using the power from your love with Twilight, and Klade's love with Rainbow Dash, I was able to disable your type of magic. You see, I learned your type of magic is a little different from an average unicorn. It is more similar to the type of magic Discord uses, but not exactly the same. More like in-between. Because of this, you can use spells that regular unicorns cannot use."

"That would make sense. I've never seen any unicorn create anything from thin air permanently, let alone clone them-self."

"The reason the other ponies weren't affected, was because I didn't have enough power. At least no where near enough as your friends Shining Armor and Cadance. They had known each other for years, while you both have only known each other for a few weeks."

"I see. And did you say Klade and Rainbow's love?"

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure." _'So he does have something for Rainbow. I should've seen that coming.'_

* * *

Eventually we began to approach the entrance. All of the mane 6 were there, along with Klade, and the two princesses as well. The cave appeared to still be blocked. We stayed behind some bushes, as I over-heard the middle of a conversation.

"...to remove the rocks. It'll take awhile, but it's our safest choice." Princess Celestia concluded.

"That might take too long! Duston and that changling queen are still in there!" Twilight responded.

"If we rush this, the cave can cave-in even more, and increase the danger. The best we can do is work quickly, and diligently." Celestia replied.

"..Okay..."

"Just remember, if ya need any extra help don't be afraid ta ask." Applejack responded.

"I will keep that in mind, Applejack." Celestia replied.

"I think now would be a good time to come out." I stated.

"I suppose you are right." Chrysalis replied. I got up, and began walking toward the group. After a few seconds, Rainbow Dash turned her head to us.

"..Hey look! It's Duston!" She pointed out, before narrowing her eyes. "And queen Chrysalis! She's back!"

"Duston and Queen Chrysalis!?" Twilight quickly replied, looking over here.

"Wait!" I loudly stated, trying to prevent anything bad from happening. "Chrysalis isn't here to start a fight, or do anything bad. She needs help."

"Help? Why on Equestria would be help _her_! She nearly took over Equestria!" Rainbow responded.

"You don't understand why she tried to take over. Just let her explain." I replied.

"Explain lies? She could easily fool you with some fake sob-story-"

"Enough." Princess Celestia interrupted. "Queen Chrysalis. What is it that you need help with?" She asked, looking at her. Chrysalis looked a little surprised they didn't act more violent, but began to speak.

"..I need help.. trying to find a place for my minions to feed."

"Would you care to explain further?"

"S-sure. You see, the main reason I tried to take over Equestria, was..."

* * *

After around twenty minutes, Queen Chrysalis had concluded her full-detail explanation, on why she needed help, and the purpose behind the things she did. Everypony seemed to believe her, and everything was currently going along smoothly.

"So you need a place where your changlings could feed?" Princess Celestia inquired.

"That is correct." Queen Chrysalis responded, seeming to have grown confident around the two princesses.

"Hmm... there is a massive underground cave, hidden under the Neighagra Falls, which is located slightly to the north. I believe there should be more than enough food there for all of your changlings." Celestia replied.

"Are you certain of this?"

"I am not 100% certain, as I have never been there, but it is the only location which is liable to house the food your changlings eat."

"Then I shall go there. However, if what you are claiming is there is not there, I will go after you two, along with everyone else here."

"I am willing to take that risk. There is nothing else we can do."

"So then everything is settled now?" Twilight asked, looking up at Celestia.

"For now, yes." She responded, looking down at her student.

"I bid farewell to all of you then. I will take a look at this place you have mentioned." Chrysalis stated, before flying upwards, and out of the area.

"...And everything is finished?" Klade asked, looking around.

"I guess. Unless Discord is still around, or Chrysalis comes back, everything is finished." I replied.

"So there's nothin' we have ta worry 'bout anymore?" Applejack responded.

"Not quite." Princess Celestia replied.

"Not quite? There's more?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Correct. Involving Duston and Klade."

"Me and Duston?" Klade asked, as confused as Twilight.

"Yes. I'll explain in a more civilized area. Gather around, I will teleport us all out of here." Everyone proceeded to gather around Celestia, before she teleported, bringing us all with her.

We all appeared outside Canterlot. After a few seconds of getting used to our surroundings, Twilight was the first to speak up.

"What's the problem with Duston and Klade? Did they do something wrong?" Twilight asked, still confused.

"No, they haven't done anything wrong. In-fact, they have proved to be a great help. But..." Celestia trailed off.

"But what?"

"..You see, they aren't from this world."

"What does that have to anything?" Rainbow asked.

"This isn't their world. They were brought here by a mistake, made by you, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia responded, looking at Twilight.

"So?" Rainbow replied.

"They have to be sent back."

**A/N: Chapter thirty-eight over. Hope you enjoyed. Will they be sent back? What logic will rule? The next chapter should be up next week. End A/N**


	39. Chapter 39, To say a proper goodbye

**A/N: Chapter thirty-nine here. Hope you all enjoy. End A/N**

An eerie silence followed that. Everyone just stood there, not believing what they had just heard.

"But... why?" Twilight asked, being the first one to respond.

"They do not belong in this world. They belong in their own world." Princess Celestia replied.

"They've been here fer too long princess! Ya can't just send 'em back like that!" Applejack responded.

"Applejack has a point. I've already given up my life back on earth! I can't just go back and live like nothing ever happened." I stated.

"I understand, and I would've done it earlier. But with Discord roaming around, I didn't have the time. And when I did have the time, your help was proving to be too useful for me to just send you both back."

"Then why don't you just keep them here!? They aren't doing anything wrong!" Rainbow replied.

"Rainbow, they don't belong in this world. To be honest... this has happened many times before." Princess Celestia responded.

"This has happened before?" Twilight asked, confused and anxious.

"Yes. But, usually the problem is dealt with before it becomes too publicly known, and everyone forgets about it shortly afterwards. The only difference with this one, is that I couldn't send them back as fast."

"But they've still been here for too long!" Rainbow replied. Celestia just shook her head.

"If I let other-worldly beings stay here at their own will, the public would start getting frightened. This has to be done."

"How!? Doesn't most of the public know about us? This is bull shit!" I replied loudly.

"Duston, calm the hell down before you really screw things up." Klade spoke up. "Now, Celestia. Your point of view is mainly centered in one point. Tell me, how much of the public knew about Discord after he was released?"

"Around most of Equestria." Princess Celestia responded.

"And how many ponies know about me and Duston?"

"Not many at first, but I believe now that some time has passed, more of the public is starting to know."

"Do they know that me and Duston have been helping fight back against Discord?"

"I believe so. Yes."

"Then I would think the public would get quite pissed at your actions, if you were to send us back. I understand you want to keep other-worldly beings here at a minimum, but I'm afraid you actually don't have a choice but to make an exception. If you were to send us back, your faithful student Twilight's respect for you would drop, along with the rest of the element bearers. Rainbow may even dislike you, and as I mentioned before, if the public discovers the truth they will be mad as well. Knowing that you sent back two beings, that without even being asked, helped fight Discord, only to be sent back against their will."

"Ah agree. Well said Klade. We've known them, and have become great friends with them Princess Celestia." Applejack responded. Celestia just sighed, trying to think things through.

"You do have a point, Klade. But how can you be certain the public is going to accept you both?" Princess Celestia asked.

"They might not at first. Some might in the beginning, some might be skeptical for awhile. But it's a better choice than sending us back. Plus from what I've encountered here, the ponies seem to be open-minded. So I would guess things should move along smoothly." Klade replied.

"I will have to agree with Klade here." Princess Luna spoke up. "Although I see where you are coming from, Tia, they have grown accustomed to our ways, and the ponies themselves appear to have become great friends with them."

"And... that's not the only thing." Twilight stated.

"What do you mean?" Princess Celestia asked, confused.

"Some of us have... become, more than great friends.." She replied, smiling nervously.

"More than friends?" Celestia asked, puzzled.

"Yes... Do you mind if I say, Duston?" She asked, looking at me.

"I don't mind. I'm sure everyone would start to notice eventually." I replied.

"Start to notice what?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"Me and Duston, are in love." Twilight stated.

"..Could you repeat that, please?" Rarity asked, unsure of what she just heard.

"Twilight and me are in love." I responded, a little nervous as to how everyone would react.

"You two are?" Celestia inquired, slightly confused.

"Yes. We've gotten passed our physical differences, and found what truly counts, inside." Twilight replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Rarity asked.

"Around one or two weeks, I think. I'm not completely sure." I responded.

"If I would've known this, then I wouldn't of even considered sending you two back." Celestia replied.

"So would that mean we're staying?" Klade asked.

"Seeing what great friends you've become with everyone, and even a little further. My decision has changed. You both are free to stay here in Equestria as long as you wish." Celestia answered, smiling warmly. Everypony proceeded to do a small cheer, Pinkie clapping her hooves.

"This calls for an even bigger party! A 'We finally defeated Discord and the changling queen' party, and 'Duston and Klade are staying' party! This will be the most biggest and super party ever!" Pinkie loudly and excitingly exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"That sure sounds like fun. When will the party be?" Twilight asked, looking at Pinkie.

"I'll have it ready by tonight! At 8:00 PM!" Pinkie replied, smiling widely.

"That fast? How?" I asked, confused.

"It's Pinkie. You're better off not even asking." Rainbow Dash responded, who was currently floating a little above the ground. I just smiled slightly in response.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia, for allowing us to stay. You don't know how much this means to me. The weeks I've spent here have been the best in my life, and I'm glad there will be many more." Klade stated.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you have enjoyed your stay here, Klade. As well as you, Duston." She replied, looking at me near the end. "But... don't you miss your old world? Don't you want to at least say a proper goodbye to everyone you knew there?"

"Well, yeah. I miss my world." I replied. "But.. I've gotten used to this world. I've found it, overall, a much better place than my world. Not that I'm saying my life there was really bad or anything, but I've come to like this place much more." I proceeded to sigh. "And as for saying goodbye to everyone... I'm not really sure how I would do that. I mean, we've been gone from there for a couple weeks now. Just suddenly appearing out of no where, saying me and Klade are living in a whole other world, just seems pretty weird and awkward."

"We've probably already been announced dead." Klade responded. "Do you really think we should tell them? Or at least specific ones? If the public of our world found out we are in another world, people would go crazy. Especially if they discover magic somehow. If we do end up saying goodbye, we'd have to be careful about it, and limit who we say it to."

"Yeah. Like only close friends and parents." I stated.

"Pretty much. They should be trust-able to not tell anyone else, and understand." He replied.

"I guess we'll do that then. Is there any way we can be sent back temporarily?" I inquired, looking at Celestia.

"Not quite. I would have to go with you, so I can send you both back once you're both done." She replied. "Unless one of you knows the inter-dimensional teleportation spell, and can transport multiple people, which I doubt any of you would spend the time to master a spell like that."

"I would know the spell." Klade replied. "But I would much rather you perform it, being I'm sure you would be much better at it."

"Yeah. So... I guess we'll go now?" I asked.

"We can go any time you like." Celestia responded, smiling slightly.

"Can I go with them?" Twilight asked, looking at Celestia. "I want to see what it's like in their world, and what their relatives look like."

"I suppose you can go. Your world would be safe for her, right?" Celestia asked, looking at me.

"It should be. As long as she isn't seen or anything, we should be fine." I replied. "..Where exactly are we going to be appearing though?"

"I would need some type of photograph, or image of the place to teleport to." Celestia responded.

"I think this would do." Klade replied, walking up to Celestia, and pulling out a picture. "It's a picture of the house we live in, from the top. Just teleport in the backyard. No one should see us, then we'll come in through the back."

"That sounds reasonable." I replied. "Where did you get a picture of our house like that anyway?" I asked, looking at him.

"I wanted to see what the house looked like from above one day."

"And you took a picture from that high up?"

"Yes... now. Is everything ready to go?"

"Yes, Klade." Celestia responded.

"I guess we'll be going then. I'll be seeing the rest of you later, then." He replied, looking at the rest of the mane 6.

"We should be back in around ten or so minutes." I stated.

"Yes. You can all head back to Ponyville if you want. We'll meet you there." Twilight exclaimed.

"Okay doike loike! I'll begin setting up the party!" Pinkie proceeded to zoom off, the rest of the mane 6, excluding Twilight, following.

"I will be going back into Canterlot. I bid you all good luck, and that everything shall go as planned." Princess Luna stated.

"I'll see you then, sister." Celestia responded, before Luna proceeded to walk off into Canterlot.

"We're ready when you are, Princess." Twilight exclaimed, looking up at her.

"Then let us go." Celestia replied, her horn beginning to glow. Her horn glowed brighter, short sparks starting to appear. After a few seconds, we all disappeared in a bright flash, a few remnants of sparks falling to the ground afterwards.

**A/N: Chapter thirty-nine over. In-case any of you are confused, they are only going back to Earth temporarily, to say proper goodbyes. Twilight is going with them, to see what it's like there. Next chapter should hopefully be up in a week, and I hope you enjoyed this one. End A/N**


	40. Chapter 40, Goodbyes & parties

**A/N: Chapter forty is finally, here. Very sorry for the long wait. But, to kind of make up for it, this chapter is twice as long as most of the previous chapters. Hope you enjoy. End A/N**

Within a few seconds, we all appeared inside the backyard. I looked around, memories starting to flood into me. Being reminded of all the memorable events that had happened, along with the people I knew. My attention was eventually brought back to the group, who had just finished getting used to their surroundings.

"Well, we're here." I stated, looking at them all.

"So this is where you live?" Twilight asked, looking at the house. "Well, used to live?"

"Pretty much." I replied, looking at the house as well.

"It feels kind of... different here." Twilight exclaimed, looking at the rest of the backyard.

"Now that you mention it, you're right." I responded, watching Twilight.

"Not to sound mean or disrupting, but lets hurry up. I hate this place." Klade stated, already walking toward the back door.

"Can't I at least get a good look of the place? I've never been here before." Twilight responded.

"Yeah, chill Klade. You've been here for most of your life. You can stay here for just a few more hours." I replied.

"..Alright. Take your time." He responded, going to the side of the door. He turned, looking at us, waiting for the rest of us to come over.

"So, how exactly are we going to pull this off? Are you two just going to stay here while me and Klade talk to everyone?" I stated.

"No one in this world has ever seen a pony before, correct?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Well, there are ponies, but..."

"There are other ponies here?" Twilight quickly asked, her interest peaking.

"They're... they're not the ponies you're familiar with. They're different. So, no. No one here as seen any ponies that look like you.." I trailed off a little awkwardly at the end, thinking back to bronies.

"..Are you hiding something?" Celestia inquired, eying me. I began to feel slightly nervous, cursing how this seemed to happen out of no where.

"No..." I replied.

"Don't worry about it Princess. He's probably still getting used to being here." Twilight spoke up. _'Thank you! Wow I suck.'_

"..Okay. But what do you mean they are different, Duston?" Celestia responded.

"They're not really... they're like the animals from your world, I think would be a good way to put it. Only a little less, intelligent." I answered, hoping I didn't seem offending in any way.

"I see." She replied. "Now, for the task at hand. I think it would be best if you both go in first, and explain to them everything that has been happening, and what will be happening. Me and Twilight will come in if necessary."

"That sounds good." Twilight responded.

"I agree as well, and I'm guessing Klade does also. I guess we can start now." I replied, before heading toward the door.

"I'll go explore this place a bit." Twilight exclaimed, walking off in a direction.

"Alright, but just be careful not to get seen. I know the place is fenced in, but you still need to be cautious." I responded, looking at her.

"I will be. Don't worry." She replied.

"Ok." I proceeded to look back at the door, noticing Klade.

"So how are we going to do this? Just waltz in like a boss after being gone for a few weeks and scare the shit out of them, or knock." He stated, looking at me.

"We should probably knock, and use the front door instead. I would think it would be better that way." I replied.

"Alright." He responded, walking to the side of the house. I followed him, within ten to twenty seconds arriving at the front door. I took a deep breath, before knocking on the door, patiently waiting afterwards, feeling anxious. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing my dad.

"...Duston?" He asked, unsure of what he was seeing.

"Yes, it's me." I replied, still feeling anxious. He stood quiet for a few seconds, before reacting.

"What happened!? You both have been gone for weeks! Nobody had any leads; you both just disappeared! I mean did-"

"I'll explain what happened." I interrupted, before walking inside, Klade following.

"Who's here?" I heard another voice call out, which I recognized as my mom.

"It's Duston and Klade! They're back!" My dad responded. A few seconds later, the sound of loud footsteps was heard, my mom appearing from another room.

"Where have you two been!? You made us worried sick! The police were searching for you and everything! What happened!?" She inquired.

"I'll explain the whole thing." I responded. "Just wait a few minutes. I'm going to bring a friend over real quick, and I'll explain. I'm only going to be here temporarily."

"Temporarily?" She asked, confused.

"Like he said, he'll explain everything. I understand you're all eager to find out what happened, but you're just going to have to wait a few minutes." Klade responded, sitting down at a nearby couch.

"What he said. Now." I went to get my phone, but realized it was still in Equestria. _'Damnit. Who knows how many messages that thing has.'_ I got the home phone for the house instead, and proceeded to call my friend Flint. After a few seconds, it answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Duston. I'm currently inside the underworld with magic and undead beings everywhere. It's all like the movies."

"What? Who is this? Is it really you? This better not be some lame prank."

"It's really me. Come over at my house I'll explain everything." I proceeded to quickly hang up. _'Alright, now everyone waits..'_

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward silence, with close to everyone staring at me, I heard a knock on the front-door. I quickly got up, and went over to the door. I opened it, revealing Flint.

"..Duston? It's really you?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered.

"What happened!? What was the room you said you woke up in?" He inquired, in which I quickly replied.

"I'll explain. Get inside." I moved back, gesturing him to come inside. He still looked confused, and came in, me closing the door behind him. "Now, I'm only going to be here for a few hours. Then I'll probably visit every year or so."

"What? Why?" He responded, even more confused.

"Alright." I took a deep breath, getting ready to explain everything. I went over to a chair, and sat down. I stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking of what to say. "We haven't been on this world. I'll start from the beginning."

"Wait, what do you mean you haven't been on this world? Have you been high?" Flint asked.

"Not quite. I know this is going to be very hard to believe, but I got transported into another world."

"Be serious here. You couldn't of been. Stuff like that don't happen man!" Flint stated. "You should get your head checked."

"Look I know it sounds un-real, but it is! I got teleported into another world, by a mistake from another being."

"I don't see this going anywhere." Klade exclaimed, getting up. "They're obviously not going to believe us."

"And what are you going to do?" I asked, confused.

"I'm getting Celestia and Twilight. That should be enough to make them believe us." He replied, exiting the room.

_'Probably should've done that first...'_

"What was Klade doing?" Flint asked, confused.

"Getting someone to help you all believe us. Now I know this is out of nowhere, but are you a brony Flint?"

"A what?"

"Brony."

"How is this relevant? And no, I'm not. That's a show for little girls, and weird men. I know what you're talking about though. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Oh... well, it's the world I was in." I answered.

"You were in a world filled with ponies? Yeah, now I know you're joking. Was this all just a huge prank of something? If so, it wasn't worth it, at all. You did bad my man." Just then Klade came back in, Celestia and Twilight behind him. Everyone in the room just stared at them, until Celestia spoke up.

"None of you are believing what Duston is saying, correct?" She asked, looking across from them. A few seconds of silence passed, before my mom spoke up.

"A-are those real?" She asked, staring at Celestia.

"Yes, they're real." I replied. "The tall one, princess Celestia, brought us here to explain everything, and say goodbyes. The shorter, purple one is Twilight Sparkle."

"I am sorry to have some at such short notice. Allow me to explain." Celestia responded. "The two here, Duston and Klade, were brought to our world by a magic mistake, caused by my student Twilight Sparkle."

"..Then why did you wait so long to send them back?" My dad asked, after getting over the shock.

"An evil being from our world, by the name of Discord, was unleashed at around the same time. I couldn't get the time to send them back, knowing anything could happen. And when I did get said time, they were helping to fight him, which proved to be a great help."

"They helped fight an evil being?" My mom asked, seeming worried.

"It's alright. Nothing bad happened to us." I responded.

"You said you would only stay here for a few hours though." Flint spoke up. "What's up with that?"

"Yeah... we're not staying here." I replied.

"What do you mean you're not staying here?" My mom asked, confused.

"Me and Klade, decided we're staying in their world..."

"What?" She replied, even more confused.

"I was the first one to say yes." Klade spoke up. "Through the time I have spent there, I have enjoyed it much, much more than the time I spent here for most of my life. I must've had more fun there, than in the past few years living here. I've found it very stress-free. The inhabitants are quite nice and friendly. And to be honest, despite this place being my true home, I would rather live there."

"Pretty much what Klade said." I replied. "It's a choice we both made. I mean I'll still visit you all. I'm not going to just stay there and never come back."

"You better. It's still good knowing you're both fine though... we were beginning to think, you both were really gone for good..." My mom responded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We're fine." I replied.

"Oh, and may I ask for your names?" Celestia inquired.

"I am Carolyn. And my husband is Blake." My mom answered.

"..And I'm Flint.." He replied, after a few seconds, still in shock.

"It's nice to meet you all." Celestia stated, looking across them.

"..This... this can't be right." Flint exclaimed. "This has to be some crazy dream. You're not real, none of this is real man."

"I understand this is all so sudden, but this is not a dream. If you need some time to take all of this in, that is alright." Celestia replied, looking at Flint.

"Why don't you just not think about if it's a dream or not, and just believe everything you hear and see for the time being." Klade stated. "At least that's what I would do, although usually I can tell dreams apart just from the lucidity."

"Maybe. But how is it your parents are so believing? See? Something isn't adding up." Flint responded.

"They're probably willing to believe anything at this point, that concerns us. We've been gone for a couple weeks. Either that or they're just happy to see us, and they don't really care if it's a dream or not." I replied.

"...You know, I'm not even going to think too hard on it." He eventually responded.

"We'll stay here for the next couple hours, alright? Then we'll visit often afterwards. Think of it like we moved out." Klade stated.

"Okay..." Carolyn responded, before looking at Celestia. "What else have they done there? They didn't do anything bad, did they?"

"No. They did the exact opposite, in-fact. Which to be honest, surprised me. When Twilight Sparkle had told me of their presence, I expected arguments and possibly violence to break out. But none of that happened, and I am glad for that." Celestia answered, looking back at her.

"That's good." Carolyn replied, before looking at me. "Could you tell me exactly what happened there? I'm curious as to what it's like there. Is it similar to this world?"

"Yeah, it's pretty similar. Some things are different, but it's the same idea." I answered.

"But what is it like?"

"As for what it's like, well..."

I went on to explain the different aspects of their world. What is was like, what the community was like. With much help from Celestia and Twilight, being how they had a better view of it, having been there their whole lives. Hours passed, and eventually, we decided it was time to go. We were all currently next to the back door.

"Promise us you'll come back soon, okay?" Carolyn asked, looking at us.

"We will, don't worry." I answered, looking back at her.

"You know, what if we wanted to stay there?" Blake stated, looking at me. "You never asked."

"Well, that can happen.. I think. I'm not sure if Celestia would be alright with it." I responded.

"Despite seeing how friendly you two are, I'm afraid I can't let that happen. The public might start to get frightened at all the other-worldly beings, and to be safe, I would like to keep that number at a minimum." Celestia answered, looking at him.

"Ah it's alright. I was just joking. I'd rather live here; I know this place more." Blake replied, smiling a little.

"Same here. I'd rather live without ponies surrounding me. Maybe we can actually go to the firing range once, without a completely random interruption eh?" Flint asked, looking at me.

"Heheh yeah. We never did go there." I replied, chuckling a little. "Oh, speaking of which." I proceeded to take off the backpack I had on, off, and gave it to Blake. "I won't be needing this anymore. Most of the guns got destroyed anyway, unfortunately. So... you can have it."

"How'd they get destroyed?" Blake asked as he took the backpack, confused.

"A huge rock fell on the bag during a cave-in. I never told you that part of it, did I? When we were chasing Queen Chrysalis."

"I get what you mean." He responded. "Well... have a good time! We hope to see you soon."

"Bye!" Carolyn stated, as Klade began to open the door. We all said our goodbyes, before heading outside, Klade closing the door behind us.

"Alright. So Celestia has to just send us all back then." Klade stated, looking at her.

"Yes. Everyone gather near me. I will transport us all back." She exclaimed, looking at us. We all proceeded to gather around her, before she closed her eyes, signaling she was beginning the spell. Seconds passed. Then minutes. Eventually Twilight was the first to speak up.

"What's happening princess? Why hasn't the spell worked yet?" She asked, looking up at her.

"Something is wrong." Celestia responded, opening her eyes back up.

"Something's wrong!? What is it?" Twilight quickly asked.

"Oh, shit..." Klade stated.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, starting to get a little worried.

"There's no magic here, remember?" He stated, looking at me. "No one can use any magic here, without the help of any kind of object that uses magic."

"So then we're stuck here!?" Twilight asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't think so. Celestia." Klade stated, looking at her.

"Yes? Do you know any way we can get back?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Would these work for you?" He asked, pulling out some rings.

"Those are magic gems, are they not?" Celestia inquired, seeing them. "How did you obtain them? They are very rare, if I'm not mistaken."

"Through use of epic mining skills. Anyway, would these work for you?"

"It depends. How many do you have?"

"Four rings. Would this be enough?"

"I hope."

"Alright. So, where would I place the rings on you?"

"My horn would be fine."

"Alright." He proceeded to place the four rings on Celestia's horn. "Try doing the spell again." She closed her eyes, her horn beginning to glow. Sparks began to shoot out, as we became engulfed in a yellow aura. Within about a minute, we all disappeared, leaving behind a few sparks.

* * *

We all appeared inside Ponyville. Right outside Twilight's library, to be specific. I looked around, to find everyone had made it back alright.

"Alright, we're back." Klade stated, looking around.

"Yep, we are." I replied, looking across the town. Ponies had already began to gather around us, being Princess Celestia was currently present.

"That's good. That was a close one.." Twilight responded, breathing out in relief.

"Everything appears to be done, so I shall go back to Canterlot, before I create too much commotion." Celestia exclaimed. "Here are your rings, Klade." She proceeded to levitate them off, and over to Klade.

"Thank you." He replied, accepting them.

"You're welcome." Celestia responded.

"Okay. Thank you for what you did, with allowing us to say goodbyes." I responded, looking at her.

"I'm glad I was able to help." Celestia replied. "I may be seeing you all another time." She then teleported, in a bright flash of light.

"So... what now?" Twilight asked, looking at me.

"Party time! That's what's now!" Pinkie suddenly exclaimed, appearing in-front of Twilight.

"It's already that time?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. It's quite late, if you haven't noticed." Klade answered.

"Yep! And this is going to be the biggest party ever! Everypony follow me!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing in the direction of Sugarcube corner, at an un-realistic pace. We proceeded to follow her, for once, feeling stress-free.

"Everything's over. So fast, too." I stated, following Pinkie. "I feel like I can actually relax."

"Yeah, me too." Twilight responded. "But we still don't know if what Princess Celestia said about Neighagra Falls was true. If it's not, then Queen Chrysalis will still be a problem."

"True... lets try not to think about it now, though. Lets just enjoy the party." I replied.

"I'll try..."

Eventually we arrived at Sugarcube Corner, us walking inside. Ponies were already here, who all greeted us with a cheer as we walked inside. I couldn't help but smile a little in response. But in the back of my head, something just didn't feel right... maybe it was simply because it all ended so quickly. I must've still been trying to get used to the feeling that everything was over.

"It seems suddenly we're popular." Klade stated.

"Thanks to Pinkie. She spreads news like this like crazy." I responded.

"It's better than being hated and scared of, though." He replied.

"You have a point." I said, looking across the crowd.

"Why are you three just standing there? Lets party!" Pinkie exclaimed, pulling us into the crowd. Instead of being slightly irritated from the sudden movement, I only smiled in response. With the music blasting in the background by the DJ, and all the ponies having a good time. I expected this party to be the best party I had ever been to.

* * *

All went well for about a hour or two, before Spike, who was currently in the party at the time, burped up a letter unexpectedly. After Twilight managed to make the place silent, she got the letter, and began reading it to herself, everyone just looking at her anxiously.

"What does it say?" I inquired, looking at her.

"Hold on, I'm still reading.." She replied, her eyes quickly going back and forth across the paper. Eventually, she smiled, looking at me. "It's from Princess Celestia. She's just saying she was right about Neighagra Falls."

"So the Changling Queen won't be bothering us?" I asked.

"Yep! We have absolutely nothing to worry about now." Twilight answered, still smiling.

"Then let the party continue!" Pinkie exclaimed, the music booming right afterwards. I relaxed, smiling a little. Everything was finally over. Discord was gone, the Changling Queen wouldn't be bothering us. There was nothing to worry about.

So for now, it was just time to enjoy the party...

**A/N: Chapter forty finally over. Hope you enjoyed. I believe I might add one more chapter, before having this story finally complete. Not sure when it'll be up, but I'll try not to make the wait too long. End A/N**


End file.
